We are actors, not Star Fleet Officers!
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Basically, Galaxy Quest with the cast of Star Trek The Original Series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** this is a Alternate Universe story weaved with fact and fiction regarding the relationships between the very real relationship shared between William Shatner and his co-stars. You have been warned.

 _"Jim, if you keep throwin' yourself into danger one of these days I won't be able to save you." McCoy said._

 _"But you will be there, none-the-less." Jim said, hands behind his back looking over toward the doctor._

 _"Of course, I will." McCoy said._

 _"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Came Uhura's voice. "You are needed on the bridge."_

 _"Three hours and forty-two minutes is a record breaker for you." McCoy noted._

 _"I heard there was a pool going on regarding my presence on the bridge." Jim said._

 _"Without bein' threatened by bird-of-prey," McCoy said. "Now I owe gettin' Chekov a sterlized tribble before dockin' to Starbase 1."_

 _"I feel you." Jim said._

 _"The hard part is not lettin' someone feed the darn thin'." McCoy grumbled._

 _The two men boarded into the turbo lift, then Jim lifted the leveler to the side. The Turbo lift strolled up and up. Jim was shaking his head having a small laugh at that. McCoy folded his arms ignoring the delight being voiced by the captain. Jim came to a stop with his laughter then straightened himself up. His eyes were a pool of laughs and Jim's face became his 'battle ready' captain expression._

 _The turbo lift doors opened and then there was long beep like wail in the dimly red room._

 _"Wake up, kaptain!" Chekov said, cheerily._

* * *

Bill slapped his hand on the alarm. His vision cleared from the edge of darkness into the bright scenery. Not every night did he have dreams of _Star Trek: The Original Series_. It had been fifty years since he had came on set and stepped in the shoes of James T. Kirk. Maybe this month being July and all where _Star Trek Beyond_ was to be released in a matter of days had gotten to the actor. Or that filming a film about himself and two trekkers could be reminding him of the old days.

 _Free Enterprise: The wrath of Shatner_.

In fact he was filming in it this month.

Bill's eyes glazed toward the alarm.

Sleeping in, hasn't he? He had set the alarm for one hour and thirty-two minutes right for the next film shoot. Bill had slept in for ten minutes! Now Elizabeth would have said "I told you not to stay up late." if she were here. He had stayed up last night rereading the script with a pair of glasses. Elizabeth was usually right, and normally, she was right.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I am coming." Bill said, getting out of bed.

Bill went down the hall.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock**.

"I said I was coming!" Bill repeated coming to the door.

Bill opened the door to see a middle aged Vulcan dressed men in front of two young men with Vulcan like qualities.

"Are you extra's for the Vulcan illusion scene?" Bill asked.

"Greetings." They said in unison, doing the Vulcan salute.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"I am not the director of the movie," Bill said. "Robert is a couple trailer's down." Bill tilted his head at the middle Vulcan. "You look familiar." He rubbed his chin lowering his eyebrow. "Where have I seen that face before?" He thought back, and back, and back. It hadn't been recent since Bill had seen this face. "Didn't we meet half a century ago?"

"My name is Sarek," Sarek said. "We would to speak with you regarding the dangerous plot that threatens to destroy your home planet."

"I am sorry but there are new kids for that kind of movie," Bill said. "Jim's echo is still in the Nexus. Go talk to Chris about the plot for the fourth movie."

Bill started to close the door but Sarek caught it with his free hand staring down the actor.

"We are only interested in you, Mr Kirk," Sarek said. "You were selected to represent Earth if the need arise that it would be threatened."

"Me?" Bill said, pointing to himself.

"Mr O'Neill and The Doctor were discarded since they do not work on the same field you do."

Shatner stood there, puzzled.

"Ookay," Bill said. "You want to talk about a movie that deserves Jim to come out of retirement and save a planet that could be saved by other Star Fleet officers?" Shatner shook his hand. "I am sorry but I do not see the logic. Vulcans are supposed to have fine trimmed logic. Yours is untrimmed. Your logic is illogical and irrational."

After being friends with a guy who played Spock, Bill just knows about how to make a Vulcan sound like a Vulcan.

"Exactly what we believe Ambassador Spock would say." Sarek said.

"Leonard would have said that." Bill corrected Sarek.

"Doctor McCoy has no part of this." Sarek said.

"Busy filming a movie about a dentist on the run." Bill said.

"We need to talk,Mr Kirk." Sarek said.

"I am not Jim." Bill said.

"We can repay you." Sarek said.

Bill sighed.

"You are a stubborn Trekker." Bill said.

"We have a starship." Sarek said.

"Really?" Bill said.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"Then take your hand off my door." Bill said.

Sarek let go.

"And wait outside, I have to get my communicator." Bill said.

Sarek bowed his head.

"As you wish." Sarek said.

Bill shut the door looking slightly startled himself. He shook his head. He turned away from the door then headed back toward the bedroom. Why does Sarek look so familiar? _I seen someone like him filming an episode regarding Vulcans, a Andorian guy, and a heart attack,_ Bill thought, _he must be a relative of the guy._ It didn't hurt bring a phone with him when discussing with trekkies. He had to be prepared for any stunt pulled by the too-obsessed-to-be-called-Trekkers group that were all over the newer generation of Star Trek and ignored the golden era. Personally, Bill didn't like those fans. He genuinely liked the Trekkers.

Bill heard his phone ring from the bedroom and picked up his speed.

Bill came into his mess bedroom then tossed most of his shirts all over the place searching for the device. He called it a phone despite it being a Ipad or was it a blueberry? Bill stopped calling them what they were long ago and began to call them communicators when calling someone or padds when browsing or jotting down information. It was short and to the point. Elizabeth once pointed out how he interchangeably referred to their devices by Star Trek words.

Bill picked up the device then tapped on green upside down button.

On the middle of the screen appeared a profile picture being a tortoise.

Myrtle.

"I just finished Dentist on The Run!" Came De's voice. Bill could overhear the sounds of celebration, drinks clinking together, and loud music. It was a wonder why De was at a party. Did Carolyn know about this? "And we're throwing a party for it!"

"Congratulations, De!" Bill said, walking down the hall. "You got the film out of development hell and through production-"

"Which took five years for one film."

"And countless recasting," Bill said. "You should be enjoying the party rather than calling me. What is up?"

"I just had a strange feelin' I had to call you," De said. "I don't know honestly why but I have a bad feelin' you are doin' somethin' that Elizabeth would not necessarily approve of and neither would I."

Bill laughed.

"Oh come on," Bill said. "They are Trekkers. Nothing bad going to happen with them."

"Didn't you get your shirt torn last time you said that?" De reminded him.

"No fair." Bill pouted.

"It is a fair point." De said.

Bill opened the door.

"And they are dressed up as Vulcans," Bill said. "Hey Sarek!"

"Greetings, Mr Kirk," Sarek said. "Would you like to see your starship?"

"I don't own a starship." Bill said.

"You do now." Sarek said.

"I have to film my last scene of the day and then you can beam me up." Bill said.

"Scene? Film? James T. Kirk is an actor?" Sarek said, surprised.

"Of course I am." Bill said.

"No, he is not James T. Kirk. He is Bill Shatner!" De said. "A actor like me."

"Nice communicator." Sarek said.

"Thank you," Bill said. "Talk to you later, De."

"Bill-" De was cut off when the line went dead.

Bill lowered the device.

"If you like, you can watch me shoot my scenes." Bill offered.

"That would be pleasant to see your other skills,Captain Kirk." Sarek said.


	2. Chapter 2

"And they are dressed up as Vulcans," Bill said. "Hey Sarek!"

De could just imagine Bill waving at the Trekker.

"Greetings, Mr Kirk," Sarek said. "Would you like to see your starship?"

De froze recognizing that voice from fifty years ago.

But Mark Lenard had died a few years back. De had attended the funeral along with Leonard. The media was all over the funeral. He had watched the casket be lowered to the ground inch by inch. Bill was forced to attend the funeral by Leonard and George claiming he had nothing better than to do than visit Lenard's funeral. De wondered if Bill would even attend his funeral let alone Leonard's funeral when they pass. It would be tough on Bill. And hard on him. Leonard and Bill split a few years back after the documentary regarding Star Fleet captain. Frankly, Leonard didn't give a damn about Bill even after he sent apologetic letters (Bill claimed he did but Leonard denied any said letters). They hadn't talked in years. De couldn't blame Leonard for that. Bill, without permission, used what Leonard said at comic con for The Captains.

". . . Kirk is an actor?" Sarek said sounded surprised bringing De back into the fold.

"Of course I am." Bill said.

"No, he is not James T. Kirk!" De said. "He is _Bill Shatner_! A actor like me."

"Nice communicator." Sarek said.

"Thank you," Bill said. "Talk to you later, De."

"Bill-" De was cut off when the line when dead.

De lowered the ipad.

"Damn it, Bill." De said.

What if, under some crazy circumstance, that there was in fact Vulcans? That would mean Gene had met Vulcans first hand, and, knew a lot about them. More than Leonard did in retrospect. Too bad Roddenberry was dead. He had heard Mark's voice over the device clear as day. De went outside from the apartment then scrolled through his contacts. Now, how does one tell a eighty plus year old man, who used to portray a iconic alien being named Spock, that a man he had seen personally in the coffin at the wake was alive? Leonard was over Bill. De tapped on Leonard's name.

De decided to text Leonard.

Leonard's health was not too good these days.

And De hadn't talked to Leonard in three years so this might be a little bit of a surprise to actually get a text from him. De knew he was being 'spared' in a sense of seeing his friend's declining health. Every now and then De would chat with Bill. Previously, Bill was energetic and very out-going popping out shenanigans. After Leonard stopped calling, however, Bill acted 'UnShatner like'. Bill was focused on his career and only had 'small chit chat's with De. De suspected this was in part of Bill feeling guilty. Bill claimed, to anyone who asked, he had no idea why Leonard stopped talking with him. Or that Bill's memory had become terrible. George once sent a wedding invitation but Bill claimed he never did (and George was never a liar). This was after they reconciled. Elizabeth confided to De that Bill had seen the invite, was excited, and planned to attend. He had thrown the invite away, declared he could remember to visit the wedding, without needing to write it down. Then just one day, out of the blue, he forgot. The trash had allready been taken out by then.

Elizabeth was getting worried that Shatner was developing Alzheimer's.

Bill left his keys in the refrigerator two weeks ago!

And there was this other time that Bill left his cell phone in a container of rice.

Bill was keeping himself busy for the sake of being busy.

De felt that Bill was in no position to write a biography about his days on set.

 _Leonard:_

 _Vulcans are real._

De pressed send.

"He might as well rope us in, anyway, given that he is Bill Shatner." De said.

 _You remember Mark Lenard's Sarek?_

De waited a minute.

 _Well, I overheard Sarek when talking with Bill._

De was concerned, mostly, about Bill.

 _Or there could be a more logical solution to this that Mark is haunting Bill from the grave. We both know Bill, someone who would rather pretend to be a character rather then tell the truth, and he is goin' to fly and burn with whatever they want from him. Given Bill's reputation as Jim. . . I think it is safe to say they need his help to save some civilization. Before you know it, Galaxy Quest will be happenin' IN. REAL. LIFE._

"Hello, Doctor McCoy, I am in need of your autograph." Came a monotonous female voice.

De looked up in the direction of the female Vulcan who held a padd. She was in a attire similar to the one seen in the new movie reboot of The Original Series. She had curly hair, upturned eyebrows, light blue eyes, a pair of pointy ears, a small birthmark on the side of her cheek. She had a pair of glasses on that seemed to be twenty first century equivalent.

De smile back at her holding up his index finger.

"One moment." De said, then he typed on the small keypad.

 _Sometimes I hate bein' right._

De put the small pad into his pocket.

"Give me the pen,please." De said, politely.

"My name is S'chen T'gren Frizzle." Frizzle said, handing him the pad with the pen installed into the side.

"That is a pretty name, Miss Frizzle," De said, signing on the screen that had a file regarding a medical procedure. De blinked reading the medical procedure that sounded a lot like a heart transplant. De looked up in the direction of Frizzle with a puzzled expression on his face. "What would you like me to write?"

"Anything, Doctor McCoy," Frizzle said. "It does not matter to me."

"Come on, it has to matter to you in that heart of yours." De said.

"Negative," Frizzle said. "Vulcans have no emotions."

"Riiight," De said, suspiciously. He jotted down: _Have a nice, long emotional life and prosper with it. - DeForest Kelley_. De handed the pad back to Frizzle. "Here is your autograph."

Frizzle did the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper." Frizzle said.

Frizzle stepped back taking out a communicator.

"One to beam up, S'chon." Frizzle said.

"Beaming up, Doctor Frizzle." S'Chon said.

Frizzle disappeared into the darkness followed by a all too familiar melody.

 **RING. RING. Ring.**

De took out his phone.

 _Leonard: I can breathe._


	3. Chapter 3

Bill walked off set with a grin on his face in the direction of Sarek. Sarek, remarkably, still had his stoic facial expression except for the eyebrow raising. The two other Vulcans walked off the set. Paramount would likely want to sue for the usage of the Vulcans in _The wrath of Shatner_. Who wouldn't? Bill wrapped an arm around Sarek's shoulder and said, "How was our performance, Mr Sarek?" as they walked away from the set with the two younger Vulcans trailing behind him.

"It was well done," Sarek said. "I was unaware it would take you fifteen reshoots to get one scene down."

Bill smiled.

"What can I say?" Bill said, unwrapping his arm from around Sarek's shoulder. "It is grueling work for an actor."

"You kept forgetting to turn the switch." Sarek said.

"The light switch?" Bill said. "That is no biggy."

"Your memory is gravely concerning," Sarek noted. "A given human should not have trouble interrupting a given theatrical experience that had terrible taste and lines that were illogical." Bill's face twisted. "Your lines, however, are more favorable."

Bill's eyebrows shot up and his face relaxed.

"My lines are not that favorable." Bill said.

"You made a well crafted speech to my sons S'chick and S'Obi with bravado and staccato that defines your captaincy," Sarek said. "Your speech regarded doing what was right and what was wrong. You touched point on following the heart. Your memory may be going out but that does not mean your words of encouragement are suffering. I am not a healer but I am a Ambassador representing many alien races in need of your help to get rid of this threat."

Bill's cheeks blushed.

"Why that is flattering but you are complimenting the wrong person," Bill said. "Someone wrote my lines."

"We greatly appreciated hearing your speech fifteen times, Mr Kirk." S'obi said.

"We wish to be great captains like you." S'Chick said.

Bill turned toward the two young men.

"You want to be great captains?" Bill said.

"Affirmative." The brothers said.

Bill had a grim look on his face.

"One piece of advice," Bill said. They came to a stop across from the filming crew. "Don't go behind your co-worker's back."

Sarek took out a small device similar to the standard communicator from _Star Trek: The Original Series._

"Sarek to Mini-Craft," Sarek said. "Four to beam up."

Bill heard a melody being played that sounded a lot like it were a transporter being used. His scenery changed before him in a blue haze. Bill found himself in a space craft of some form hovering in the air right above the movie set. S'obi put one hand on the older man's shoulder to help him soak in the information. S'chick came over to the piloting chair and S'obi followed afterwards going to the helmsmen station. It felt surreal to be standing in a spacecraft. He recognized the design that had been in the earlier Shuttle Craft from the _Star Trek Original Series_ Movie franchise.

"It is real," Bill said. "All of it is real."

"Klingons, Ferengi, Romulans, Bajorans, of course," Sarek said. "It is real."

"It is just that I. . ." Bill said. "After getting out the Nexus by my old crew . . . I forgot there was even a starship."

"Sit down, Captain Kirk," Sarek said. "It will be a bumpy ride."

Bill sat down into the chair underneath him and beside him sat Sarek.

"Why didn't we just beam up to the ship?" Bill asked.

"We only beam when absolutely necessary," Sarek said. "Ambassador Spock was returned during his resting period after we took the liberty to rid of his ailment one hour and thirty-three minutes ago. Logically, the genetic surgery Doctor McCoy had done to Ambassador Spock inside and outside was very professionally done. My chief medical officer, Miss Frizzle, is very fond of the doctor. We are currently attempting to prevent your planet being found by our enemy."

Bill was silent, as the shuttle rattled.

"My apologies we could not relay this to you earlier." Sarek apologized.

Bill cleared his throat.

"Normally I would be happy but did you just tell me that you abducted Ambassador Spock and returned him?" Bill asked.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"Do you know how illegal that is?" Bill asked, appalled.

"It was for logical reasons." Sarek said.

"You don't just abduct a man and leave his wife wondering where the hell he is for hours." Bill said.

"Three hours and thirty-three minutes." Sarek said.

"Oh god, Sarek, do you even hear yourself? You just violated the Prime Directive by UFO-ing someone. Did he even see what happened?" Sarek was unable to form a reply but looked away. "He saw what you did?" Sarek sighed lowering his head. "Great." Bill threw his hands in the air. "You just made Leonard think he is a abductee!"

Sarek glared over in the direction of Bill.

"We did not take Admiral McCoy." Sarek said.

"I meant Ambassador Spock," Bill said. "Mr Spock and I are not friends anymore."

"But the documents-" Sarek started.

"The documents are out dated." Bill finished.

Sarek looked at the younger man.

"The _Enterprise_ is approximately three hours away," Sarek said. "We can get to know one another."

"So the big bad can monitor beaming signals." Bill said.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"And their name?" Bill said.

"Her name is Baron." Sarek said.

"Why that is new." Bill said.

"Why did your friendship end with Ambassador Spock?" Sarek asked, curiously.

Bill went silent, at first, looking down toward his hands.

"I rather not say." Bill said.

Bill turned his head away looking out the window seeing Earth become smaller. Apparently they had broken through the final layer of the atmosphere without a bang. It was marvelous. The shuttle craft decloaked. Bill could see the space station. People were staring right back at him with wide eyes and awe. One of them were taking pictures. Perhaps they couldn't see him. So Bill, so Shatner like, made a Vulcan salute to the side of the window with a oddly comforted smile on his face. A man can dream that he was being seen. The technology these days.

"We are prepared to exit the solar system, father, and join the _Enterprise_." S'chick said.

"Plot course for the _Enterprise_." Sarek said.

"Are we there yet?" Bill asked.

"Negative." Came the three voices.

"Does anyone here know music?" Bill asked.

"Negative." The three males replied at once.

"Can you sing?" Bill asked.

"Singing is illogical." Sarek said.

"Come on," Bill said. "You never know you might come across a alien civilization that needs you to sing for them to understand."

"That is quite logical, father," S'chick said. "Plotting course."

"Do you know any songs?" Sarek asked, glaring over in the direction of Bill.

"Let's start with the most basic song in the history of songs," Bill said. "This is a annoying song that will never ever end."

Bill had expected someone, anyone, to say his name with exasperation in their voice.

"Or we can sing the alphabet." Bill said, as the view backtracked from behind watching the shuttle go into warp vanishing within space.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard chatted with De over the phone. Leonard's voice sounded better and he was in a better mood than he was before. Leonard explained how he awoke in a sick bay like room except it was circular and had designs of the new Sick Bay in the reboot verse with the gentle colors not white colors. Leonard thought he had been dreaming talking to a actual Vulcan. Leonard had seen Sarek talking to another Vulcan and apparently the man fell off the biobed because the next thing he knew was that he blacked out.

And then woke up in his lawn chair able to breath better than he had in years.

And his phone had been ringing with several texts once he had awoke.

"It is a miracle," Leonard had said. "A medical miracle. That dream must have a part in it."

"That wasn't a dream." De said.

"What makes you say that?" Leonard asked.

"I just signed the padd of a Vulcan and watched her be beamed away." De said.

Leonard laughed.

"Really?" Leonard said. "What kind of car did she drive?"

"Starship," De said. "I am goin' to enjoy this party and hopefully, just hopefully, Bill isn't in space by the time the party is over."

"When is he not?" Leonard asked, sounding amused.

De paused, contemplating that.

"Good point," De ended the phone call. "And enjoy your renewed health. No drinkin' for you today!"

"Talk to you later." Leonard said, fondly.

De lowered the phone and saw the connection had been terminated.

"Bill is not goin' to go over his head." De said, attempting to reassure himself putting the phone away then went into the building to enjoy the party.

* * *

Two hours and thirty-three minutes afterwards,the picture from space exploded all over the Internet. And De had talked with Elizabeth for over an hour reassuring her that Bill was likely sleeping in or just about fine also that he would explain it all away upon his return. The bad part is that Elizabeth had already called the actors that acted on set along Bill and they claimed he had vanished. Claiming that Bill left with three strange people and the two paid-for-Vulcan-illusionists had just showed up.

That only convinced De a startling revelation.

Gene was definitely from outer space.

 **PROMO FOR STAR TREK BEYOND**

 **CONVINCING PHOTOSHOP OF KIRK IN A SHUTTLE**

 **PROMOTIONAL IMAGE OF SHATNER'S KIRK**

 **RETWEET: KIRK PRIME ON A SHUTTLE BOUND FOR NEW VULCAN**

De knew damn well those headlines were not the case.

Bill _was_ in space.

"Damn it, Bill." De said, looking down at the photo on the screen.

And the photograph exploded shortly on the news.

* * *

 _Jim sat in the chair with his head lowered down toward his hands. He had been taken out of the Nexus by his counterparts. The beaming smiling young James T. Kirk and two familiar faces. Being taken to this place they called med bay, giving him a scan, checking his health, and so on. The man reminded him of Bones. Then it became obvious that it was Bones when the man got into a classic argument with the Vulcan regarding a subject that he has forgotten. It made Jim cry._

 _"And the Ambassador has been ill lately," Spock said. "We believe it will benefit his health that you come to his side immediately."_

 _Jim looked up from his hands over his shoulder toward the Vulcan._

 _"I thought Spock was already dead." Jim said._

 _"He has not." Spock said._

 _"If he is gone . . . Then I am more alone in this life than I ever been." Jim said._

 _"Nonsense, you were never alone." Spock replied._

 _Jim sighed._

 _"You don't understand." Jim said._

 _"You believe I am too young to understand being alone?" Spock asked._

 _"No!" Jim said, sharply. "Your entire family is dead. None of the officers you served with are ALIVE to chat with! To relate with!" His hand rolled up into a fist. "My friends are dead. My Bones-" He closed his eyes with a wince lowering his head. "Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, and Chapel. They are all dead. I can't go back to my universe. I can't. Star Fleet doesn't need a man who has all ready done his potential. If he goes . . . I might just die of a broken heart, It pains me I can't see Bones again. It hurts that I will outlive my life partner! I could outlive him for an hour and it would feel like a century! What is the worth of living if you can't share it? I can't go on without someone to share life with."_

 _Spock put one hand on Jim's shoulder._

 _"I grieve with thee." Spock said._

 _Jim took his glasses off then flicked off a tear and his lenses were clouded._

Zach made a undeciferable noise reading the story. There were plenty of stories regarding the sudden appearance and disappearance of the shuttle craft in the Star Trek Fandom. One of them were 2k words, a few were 3k to 5k, and they were all giving him feels. Chris came over then sat down alongside his cast mate wrapping one arm around his shoulder appearing to be concerned. Some of them were so happy, so cheery, so sad, and gut wrenching, and angst.

"You can stop torturing yourself with those new fanfics, Zach." Chris said.

"I can't help myself," Zach said. "They are addicctinng!"

Chris snatched the ipad from Zach.

"There, there, there," Chris said, holding it a reasonable distance from Zach. "Problem solved."

"Chriisiss!" Zach whined.

"You just read your last Star Trek fanfic of us." Chris said.

"No, it was Nimoy and Shatner I was reading." Zach said, with a pout.

"And were you in it." Chris said.

"Yes." Zach said.

"That's enough feels hurting my Spock." Chris said.

* * *

"And now to the entertainment news of the night," Reporter Serra Scotts said, as the screen turned to her direction with a picture of a shuttle craft appearing at the right hand corner. "There were video and pictures taken of a shuttle leaving Planet Earth."

The picture filled the screen.

"In one of them there is William Shatner's Captain Kirk looking out the window," Scotts said. The screen zoomed in to the window to display clear as day William Shatner saluting back. "There has no word if this is part of a promotional footage for _Star Trek: Beyond_ slated to be released next month for the 50th anniversary of _Star Trek: The Original Series_."

The image is replaced by footage.

"Fortunately we are lucky to have moving footage of the event." Scotts said.

The shuttle craft appeared in thin air feet away from the space station.

"Oh my god," Came a female voice off screen. "Is that a shuttle craft?"

"Earth hasn't made shuttles to break the atmosphere of Earth." Came a male voice.

"There is not a launching for a _Enterprise_ classed shuttle craft until 2020." The second male voice said.

"Fascinating." The female voice said.

"It looks nothing like it was made by humans." The first male voice said.

"I agree." The second male voice said.

"Looks like a Vulcan shuttle craft from _Star Trek: First Contact_." The first female voice said. Sudden the shuttle craft vanished into space in a way that frightened the onlookers and the camera stopped rolling. The shuttle craft had apparently gone into warp.

* * *

George was lending his voice in a Netflix original cartoon movie called _Glacial mountains_ that involved a moose, a bear, a bird, and a racoon. George was lending his voice to the racoon who was called Rovern. It was a comedy movie set centuries, thousands of years, art-style wise, after the events of the Ice Age Franchise. The racoon was dead straight gay. (And very wise, the script said, for he was the king of gayness. That part made George laugh.)

Rovern was part of a litter.

Seven: three brothers and three sisters.

Rovern was the fourth male.

The movie was about these animals getting home after getting taken from their natural habitat.

 _OPEN SCENE._

 _FOREST AREA. ROVERN, a Racoon, is sitting on the backside of JACK the moose using a fishing rod of the sorts._

 _JACK. Rovern, is there anything you have not done?_

 _ROVERN. Fishing with cheese. No._

 _JACK. You don't eat fish._

 _ROVERN. But Lewis does!_

 _JACK. LEWIS is in hibernation._

 _ROVERN. I do not think for long._

 _JACK. Don't tell me you and your friends are considering to go wake him up!_

 _ROVERN. Not me and friends - POINTS TO HIMSELF - The humans._

 _JACK looks over his shoulder toward ROVERN_

 _JACK. This is not hunting season._

 _ROVERN. Illegal poachers are a pain. They are just lucky this furry critter hasn't gotten fat yet! - RUBS HIS CHEST - They would have gotten me by now._

 _JACK. But you are-_

 _ROVERN. Don't insult your elders._

 _ROVERN'S fishing line bobs up and down._

 _JACK. I believe you got a catch._

 _ROVERN nearly falls off JACK then straightens himself up and begins to reel it in._

 _ROVERN. Hold on, my precious cheese!_

 _ROVERN pulls back the fishing line using the small circular object to reel it in._

George could hear his phone from the jacket positioned on the chair. He should have put it on air-plane mode. He rarely did get calls during voice recording. Being called during a voice recording had to have a good reason. There could be a bunch of good reason being called. Most of his inner circle knew not to call at this time, hell, not even the ones who he had estranged barely called him. Just a few more lines and he would be done. The phone kept ringing. Who was so determined to reach George?

George finished his scene.

"And that's a wrap." Came Larry.

George casually walked over toward the chair then picked up his jacket and took out his phone then hit the green button.

"George here."

"I CAN'T FIND WALTER! I THINK WALTER WAS ABDUCTED BY AN ALIEN!"

"Jimmy, hold on there," George said, walking out of the room. "I didn't hear you."

"Walter and I were fishing when this Trekker approached us," Doohan said. "He was dressed as a Klingon and he wanted us to sign his bat'leth. I signed on one side and Walter signed on the other side using a permanent marker the Klingon had brought. Walter asked where he came from and he said Qo'Nos. He was very invested in his character. I asked how he found us. And you know what he said?"

"GPS." George said.

"And then he shouted qapla," Doohan continued. "He turned then walked away. Walter was curious about the Trekker. He said there was something too realistic about the Klingon. The Trekker dropped something that I hadn't seen in years. One of those things that Shatner signed on set usually. Not a clipboard but a ipad like device. Walter put his fishing rod down, picked the padd up, and ran after the Trekker. I turned around and resumed fishing. Eventually I had to get up and search for him. He wasn't there."

"That is strange." George noted.

"I thought he may have skidded out on me." Doohan said.

"And you found out one of his friends helped?" George asked.

"That is the crazy part: I didn't! He was no where to be found." Doohan said.

"Did you call him?" George asked.

"Yes, every half an hour." Doohan said.

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," George said. "Relax, Jimmy."

* * *

"This is De." De was sitting at the backyard with Carolyn enjoying the peace and quiet, with the phone on his ear.

"Bill is in space, isn't he?" Leonard asked.

"Uh huh." De said.

"I am going to kill him." Leonard said.

De had a short lived laugh.

"You got the offer too from paramount?" De asked.

"I have not," Leonard said. "Ambassador Spock died in _Star Trek: Beyond_. What was your offer?"

"I was offered to play a Star Fleet Captain James Allen Tubbleware." De said.

Carolyn had a short laugh.

"Tubbleware," Carolyn said, getting lost in a fit of laughter. "Tubbleware!"

"You are lying." Leonard said.

"Uh huh, you got me," De said. "It is just a cameo appearance."

"That's what they said," Leonard said. " _A cameo, Leonard! You will only appear in one movie!_ Then they had to thrown in Khan too early. Spock would not want to be a crutch for his past self so it seemed logical to kill him off due to old age."

"What about his Katra?" De asked.

"You have to wait like everyone else to know." Leonard said.

"So Spock put his Katra into a Katra Keeper and let his knowledge be preserved for future generations." De said.

"How do you know about Katra Keepers?. . ." Leonard asked.

"I can hear you raising that eyebrow," De said. "There is some good fanfiction out there."

"Well, I wouldn't say it would be logical for the Ambassador having two of the same minds in one place after death . . ." Leonard said. There was a moments pause as Leonard realized what he had just told the man. "De!"

"Gotcha." De said, feeling inner delight.

"How is your cameo appearance going to relate to the plot?" Leonard asked.

"Well, that is complicated," De said. "Can't exactly tell you. Your character bein' dead and all. He is only a look alike of the original McCoy."

"Basically, I will know when the fourth movie comes out." Leonard said.

"Oh yes," De said. There is a momentary pause. "J.J. is not directin' it."

"Damn it." Leonard said.

"You could ask Pinto." De said.

"Pinto." Leonard repeated.

"Yes, those two." De said.

"You ship them, don't you?" Leonard asked.

"No, no, no, just rolled off my tongue, that is all." De said.

"I ship them too." Leonard said.

"Not surprised." De said.

"Thank you for giving me a more easier source to crack." Leonard said.

"You are welcome." De said, lowering the phone down onto the arm rest.

The phone line went dead.

"You boys," Carolyn said, shaking her head with a small laugh.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bill asked.

"Almost." S'chick said.

Bill leaned against the side of the chair.

"Are we there yet?" Bill asked, again

"Captain Kirk, can you-" Sarek was interrupted by Bill.

"Call me Jim?" Bill said. "When not in Command."

Sarek sighed.

"Jim, can you stop acting like a child?" Sarek asked.

"I do not know about that part," Bill said. "I would like to hear the run down about Baron's conflict with you."

"Again?" Sarek asked.

"Again," Bill said. "I was busy thinking about something else."

"Ah, you were reflecting over the past." Sarek said.

"Yes." Bill said, in a low voice.

"Baron is a Romulan," Sarek said. "She was a minimal threat in the beginning. But then a series of conflicts began to arise. She gathered countless followers who were unpleased of our prime directive. They were gaining massive numbers. Vulcan and several other native home planets discovered an uprising was to be planned. A set of Vulcan officers infiltrated the group, recorded them, and then they were caught red handed. That sparked outrage. Eighteen of our vessels went under mutiny. Colonies were cut off from supply routes and the most logical way to continue giving them supplies was through Klingon Scout ships. I was one of the diplomats sent to defuse the problem with Ambassador Troy of Betazed, Ambassador Ryan of Romulus, Ambassador Ceazar of Qo'Nos, Ambassador Taurk of the Ferengi, Ambassador Senchein of Bajor-"

"So every species had a representative." Bill finished.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"Go on." Bill said, with a wave of a hand.

"During the meeting there was an all out attack launched against us. We were the second targets after the military and defense starships were decapitated. We managed to escape the onslaught without being seen. We had to stay low with our guards on alert. We watched our planets be attacked, crippled, and conquered. Baron won. And Baron had escaped her prison. Baron was the one who launched the attack in the first place. There is a curfew for a series of planets to ensure no one attempts to over throw her. If they were out late then they are executed." Bill flinched. "And needless,senseless, intervention is done on planets that do not need intervened. So far two civilizations have fallen because of Baron's meddling."

Bill's jaw started to fall.

"We decided, in the honor of this Star Fleet you served gallantly in the past we had to take a chance against the Kobyashi Maru facing the fate of many planets," Sarek said. "Less than one thousand Vulcans were able to make their way here. Klingons are the security personnel. We have freedom fighting Romulans working as tech support and in engineering. We have Beastazoid counselors in the case that we lose someone and get separated from the rest of the universe through illogical means. I lead the charge to retrieve the Enterprise at the cost of lives. We had to have a distraction plan. And it cost the _USS Farragut._ We christened it after the first starship you served on in the original universe. Baron has, or will for that matter, surely order the execution of the crew and enslave the females. So you see, Jim, you are only hope."

Bill cleared his throat then he had a smile.

"Well," Bill said. "You came to the right captain."

"I do not doubt you,Jim." Sarek said.

"We have arrived." S'obi said.

Bill leaned to the side.

"Oh my. . ." Bill gasped. "You brought the old girl back."

It was the _Enterprise._

 _The_ original _Enterprise._

She looked majestic and a bit more up to date however, yet recognizable. Bill stood up walking toward the front of the shuttle craft. He had only seen her as a small toy or on a poster not in real life. Bill found himself wishing that everyone else was here to see her. Though, they would be awed and bewildered and frightened then concerned all in the same order. No bloody A,B,C, or D. That phrase was muttered a lot by fans at comic-con and conventions when they shared conversations regarding the Enterprise. At a time when they didn't recognize Bill as he was dressed up as a Andorian that one time and no one recognized him (and as a Klingon with Leonard that other time). Bill now understood how the Trekkers felt about labeling the _Enterprise_ s later incarnations. He experienced nostalgia, hope, and wonder and fascination all at the same time.

"We had to study the old and the new documents," Sarek said. "For the interior and the exterior. We took the liberties to put our own design and fill in the gaps within the starship. It has twenty-one decks and houses seven hundred thirty personnel. You make the seven hundred thirty-second member counting the unexpected passenger."

Bill looked over toward Sarek with a raised eyebrow while, by the inside, horrified.

"You failed to mention that three hours ago." Bill said.

"He refers to himself as Admiral Chekov. The last time I checked, he was engaged in a tour of the Enterprise. He came with my head security officer Worf son of Mogh. It seemed he wanted to go." Bill was giving Sarek the stare. "He has been on the ship for ten hours. We could not stop him to the bridge. He was telling my security officers stories of serving on the _USS Enterprise_ that were not displayed on the documents."

"More the merrier." Bill said, as the shuttle swooped toward the shuttle bay.

Our view backtracked into space seeing the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, please sit down," Came Sarek's voice. "Flying the shuttle into shuttle bay will not be pleasent."


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttle craft landed in shuttle bay. The doors to the backside lowered down. Suddenly there was a ringing coming from Bill's pant pocket. Bill took out the padd then looked at the list of messages. The numerous messages mainly had his name repeated. The first one, in years, was from Leonard. Bill stared at the text in awe wondering what made him just turn around and message him. Probably that someone from the space stations took a picture of the shuttle. That was the only logical explanation.

 **Len:** _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bil._

 _BI._

 _B._

 _BI._

 _BIL._

 _BILL!_

His message section could have easily been containing over nine thousand repetitions of his name in that IM with Leonard.

 **Bill:** _Space has INTERNET, LEN!_

 _And Walter is here, too!_

 _I am sending Walter back or either talk him out of it._

 _This mission is too dangerous._

 _You are lucky that you aren't here :D :D ;D :D_

 _I mean that in a good way. o.o;_

 _Bill out._

Bill replied with "yes?" to most of the messages. Mostly Chris, Nichelle, George,Doohan, Zach, and a couple of other people from the set of Free Enterprise 2. And then he came to the last one.

 **De:** _Don't you dare say yes to me! -.-_

Bill laughed getting up from the chair.

 **Bill:** _Yes?_

 **De:** _DAMN IT, BILL. :_

 **Bill:** _You have to admit, that is pretty funny._

 **De:** _WHERE ARE YOU? LIZ IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!_

 **Bill:** _Space._

 _The final frontier._

 **De:** _That is not funny._

 **Bill:** _Thank you for being my friend._

 **De:** _Don't IM me that way._

 **Bill:** _Tell Liz it is all going to be all right. Do that for me, will you? :') LLAP._

 **De:** _TELL HER THAT YOURSELF!_

Bill turned his phone off then put it into his pocket. He followed Sarek out of the shuttle craft. He could see the doors to shuttle bay were closed. There were several other shuttles left in park in several of the spaces on the Enterprise that were cubby like. Back on Earth, De slid back in his chair not in a good mood to talk with Elizabeth then looked over in the direction of Carolyn. Carolyn and Elizabeth had gotten to know each other well. Carolyn knew then it was her turn to comfort her friend. Our scene returns back into the starship where Bill came into the shuttle bay looking around in shock. He should have brought a toupee with curly hair rather than his usual toupee that was not curly what-so-ever.

Speaking of which, maybe there is a hair regenerator on the _Enterprise_.

And make up an excuse for his brown natural hair.

"How long did it take you to make the _Enterprise_?" Bill asked.

"Three years, three months, twenty-three days, nine hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-three seconds. We completed it forty-five years, one month, three days, eight hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty-eight seconds ago," Sarek explained. "Most of our starships are hidden from the general public and the military in the case there would have been a situation like this. We are unable to reach our starships because most of the populace and the zone leading is currently out of our reach."

"Four times fifty equals two hundred-" Bill looked over in shock toward Sarek. "YOU HAVE TWO HUNDRED STARSHIPS?"

"Affirmative," Sarek said. "We had smaller starships back in our day and seeing that example of starships inspired us to reinvent ourselves." Bill turned his head away processing the information. "We destroyed the earlier starships afterwards and graduated into these." They went through the doorway followed by the two younger Vulcans. "We caught the transmission by an accident. Since then we have been attempting to unify our planets and establish Star Fleet. Other civilizations are not willing however we agreed on the prime directive. We stay out of the others way and we are fine with that. Klingons argued that we could become arrogant like our counterparts in the transmission and the Romulans would attempt to trick them into a war that was not honorable."

"Ahhh," Bill said. "You are waiting for us to establish Warp Drive."

"Affirmative," Sarek said. "Due to Earth's progression we have estimated that in the next hundred years they will have established warp." Sarek's hands were locked behind his back. "I intend to be around for that day to come. Not every day do I see the beginning of a beautiful union."

"That is true, Ambassador." Bill said.

"Indeed." Sarek said.

"I haven't heard of this O'Neil guy you mentioned." Bill said.

"The legendary Colonel Jack O'Neill and his SG-1 team," Sarek said. "The documents showed us what humanity is capable of. Sadly, we have yet to find a naquada powered starship."

"That is a shame." Bill said, shaking his head.

"We liberated the Jaffa six years ago using inferior technology and the _Enterprise_ ," Sarek said. "I lead the charge to free them. They are currently on Trenotin. The Stargates are extremely useful to arrive to these planets that are centuries away."

"That is quite a feat." Bill said.

"Indeed." Sarek said.

"You saved a entire civilization," Bill said. "Why do you need good old Jim to save you?"

"We are not humans," Sarek said. "Our weakness is our advantage."

"Oh," Bill said. "His advantage over you is _logic_?"

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"That is messed up, Ambassador," Bill said. "But that is flattering to hear you need compassion and some ethnics from a inferior organism."

"You are superior than us." Sarek said.

Bill paused in his tracks feeling bubbly inside and lighter inside.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked.

"You are superior than us," Sarek said. "You rely on your emotions and you get the job done. Our grasp on emotions is at fault at best. Controlling emotions gives us power and the super strength we need."

Bill smiled then he looked over in the direction of Sarek.

"Where is the dressing room with the uniforms?" Bill asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth was labeled as the planet that was threatened because apparently as it seemed Baron was getting closer and closer to discovering Planet Earth. Days if not hours away from discovering it. They went to deck five where the captain's quarters were kept. Sarek insisted that his quarters were not Bill's. He never stayed in that room while commanding the starship. Bill's room had been replicated exactly down to the detail if not for the liberties of adding newer machinery to the room complete with a laptop screen and a sleek computer that did not have many buttons.

"Thank you, S'chick for guiding me to the right quarters." Bill said.

"It is my honor, Captain." S'chick said, with a bow of his head.

Bill came to a stop at the couch, put one hand on the edge, then turned in the direction of S'chick.

"Does the name Gene Roddenberry sound familiar?" Bill asked.

"Negative," S'chick said. "We are extremely familiar with those who have served the _Enterprise, Voyager_ , and _Deep Space Nine_."

"That answers a lot." Bill said, sarcastically turning away.

"Why did you give up serving Star Fleet?" S'chick asked.

"I am old, kid," Bill said, coming over to the bedroom door. "I am a relic. Relic of the past. And I am not that useful."

"Negative," S'chick said. "You are still useful."

Bill stopped mid way then turned in the direction of S'chick with a baffled expression.

"To save the world one last time but not to exploring these days," Bill said. "The kids portraying my crew are suitable for that."

"Kids?" S'chick said, his shoulders tightened and his eyebrows rose up. "Commanding a starship?"

"Young men and women." Bill said.

"Ah, figure of speech." S'Chick said, his shoulders loosening.

"Affirmative." Bill said.

"My apologies . . . Figures of speech is just able now being understood by my civilization. Due to the documents surfacing." S'chick shuddered. "We are learning the various levels of human speech. Forgive my father and brother but they are unaware of certain things. Per say," S'chick stepped forward. "Being backstabbed."

"I won't backstab them." Bill said, as though it were a promise.

"Baron said that and it hurt my father." S'chick said.

Bill looked S'chick in the eye.

"Trust me." Bill said.

There was a moment of silence between the two men.

"Father will be waiting for you after returning from the dispute with the Romulan officers." S'chick ended the silence after exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds.

S'chick turned away then left the room.

"That was enlightening." Bill said.

Bill went into the bedroom. He could see a mirror, a bed, a window at the side, and collections of antiques of the sort such as a bat'leth, a Vulcan vase, a Bajoran violin of the sorts, and a Deltan statue to name a few of what was decorating the room. Bill recognized it as a Deltan because they were bald and had decorations on their head in the original series. He came to the side of the room then knocked on the wall. The fake wall slid aside. Bill gasped at what he was seeing. The golden uniform had various sizes. It had a size that fit Bill, apparently. When Bill took one out it was easily replaced by another. There was a standard dark procedural shirt underneath the golden shirt. Below it were a pair of shoes with rolled up black socks in the right shoe. Bill decided to change completely from civilian attire to Star Fleet. It was the next to best logical thing to do. And professionally for Jim. He kept his wedding on however.

Bill realized something looking himself at the mirror after getting dressed.

Jason Nesmith was based on him in _Galaxy Quest_.

Bill put one hand on his face.

"Oh hell." Bill said.

Bill lowered his hand down then looked back at the mirror.

"Here goes nothing," Bill said. He glared at the mirror. "You owe me, big time, Jim."

Bill turned away from the mirror then walked out of the bedroom leaving behind his earth attire on the bed. He came into the living room where Sarek was sitting down in a chair appearing to be in a deep state of meditation. Some days he would see Leonard meditating that exact same way during production for _Star Trek: The Original Series_ for _Amok Time_. Eyes closed, hands together in a fist, and at harmony. Bill fondly remembered taking a picture of Leonard using the man's huge camera with the lightbulb that stood out on the device. White flash. A eternal black and white picture taken of Leonard in meditation. Too bad he didn't have a camera right now to capture this priceless picture.

"I took a picture one time of Spock meditating." Bill said.

Sarek opened his right eye raising an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Sarek asked, looking over in the direction of Bill.

"And he asked that I take pictures with his permission." Bill said.

Bill lowered his head, in shame.

"I should have listened to him." Bill said.

Sarek opened his left eye lowering his eyebrow.

"Ah," Sarek said. "You betrayed his trust." Bill lifted his head up. "And Ambassador Spock distanced himself from you."

There was the smallest of all smiles, that of guilt, on Bill's face.

"I deserved it." Bill said.

"Logically, if you have brought it up then you must have reconciled." Sarek said, as Bill headed toward the doors.

Bill came to a stop looking over toward the Vulcan who was getting up and the doors had opened. The way Sarek presented it sounded logical. But did he ever apologize? Bill's memory was a bit fuzzy on that. There was a name connected to Sarek. _M. . . M. . .Started with a M_ , Bill was sure of it, _and his last name was a bit like Leonard's name except-MARK LENARD!_ The look of uncertainty was replaced by a sad facial expression. He recalled the funeral. Funerals were a sap to Bill.

"Captain?" Sarek asked.

The smile faded on Bill's face.

"Let's go." Bill said, then walked out of the quarters.

Sarek followed after Bill.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill found himself looking at it in amazement and at the uniformed aliens strolling right past him. He recognized immediately a Andorian and a Klingon deep in discussion regarding the latest civilization that had fallen by Baron's hand. It was the planet of peaceful white human with blue paint on their bodies. They were the Painted Mute Ones. The planet? Muta. They were wiped out within hours after Baron's followers destroyed the plants, which as it turned out, lead to the downfall of the Painted Mute Ones within hours because they were so ugly. It became clear that the plants were the very beings that kept them alive.

Apparently it seemed that Sarek had a spy in Baron's fleet.

"That makes three." Sarek said,bitterly.

Bill looked over toward Sarek.

"What were the others?" Bill asked.

"The Whalefurs and the Tree Lovers," Sarek said. "The Whalefurs were aquatic based humanoid life forms with fins. If there is even a chance a small colony could have survived. . ." Sarek seemed to be disturbed. "The Tree lovers were reptile like humans that blended with trees and spent their entire lives living among them. They could blend in with the trees. I knew the Ambassador of that planet who I met by pure accident two years ago and promised we would not search for them and eliminate them. Baron did what I had promised not to."

"It is not your fault, Ambassador Sarek." Bill said.

" _It is_ my fault." Sarek said.

The two men came into the turbo lift without the two brothers. Sarek spoke up, "Bridge." The turbo lift rolled up. Bill took Sarek's shoulder and squeezed it saying, "I grieve with thee." Sarek's eyes had emotion within him. Despair and sadness. Guilt. Regret. Bill let go of Sarek's shoulder. The Turbo lift came to a stop. There was no levelers unlike the original version of the _Enterprise_. Bill felt frozen in place hearing the familiar beeps and the whirrs of the technology from inside the room mere steps away. Bill was frozen. He was tossed mentally back in time to the first day he stepped on the bridge on the set. Everyone was so young back then. Bill was thirty-five when he first took the captain's chair. Nichelle's dark hair hadn't grayed yet. George otherwise still looked as good as he was fifty-years ago except during those days he had dark hair. Leonard at the science station wearing a wig and a pair of prosthetic pointy ears. They were the same age. Both thirty-five when filming commenced.

Sarek turned in the direction of Bill raising the eyebrow standing out of the turbo lift.

Bill relaxed himself while mentally chastising himself for freezing there after snapping out of the memory.

The past was the past.

Let it go.

Bill walked onto the bridge. It strikingly reminded him of the bridge set for the Enterprise except merged more into futuristic designs. There was no scanner propped up from the console that had a distinctive blue blow. There was a engineer to the left monitoring the engines. Perhaps the engines, unlike the reboot, are not hydro-powered but powered by dilithium crystals? He remembered them because of a major plot-point they had in the episode with a princess who's tears could make someone love her for eternity. He could see the most basic part of the Enterprise sitting there in the middle of the room surrounded by the red rails. Bill looked over to see a Vulcan at the communication's station with a ear bud in his ear. It felt surreal to be on the Enterprise that felt so alien but so familiar to him.

"Prepare to take us to the meeting destination Baron has requested, Stonn." Sarek said, drawing Bill's attention away from the surroundings to the front of the room.

"Aye, Ambassador," Stonn replied. "Warp five. Estimated time of arrival is one hour and thirty-three minutes."

Bill's surroundings were starting to get dizzy when Walter appeared after the starship went into warp.

"Bil-Captain, this is the most awesome fan experience I ever had!" Walter said. "We could use some cadets taking the Kathryn Tuvok test, the replacement for the Kobyashi Maru, to get a feel of what they would do when the ship they are serving on is under mutiny or an invasion!" Bill focused on Walter's face to get a grip on himself. "Captain, I never had this much fun before on a starship in decades. Talking with-" Walter faked a cough. "Real." He faked another cough. "Aliens."

Bill heard the Chekov Russian Accent coming from the man.

"Do you know who Baron is?" Bill whispered, taking Walter to the side.

"No," Walter said. "Who is he?"

"Remember _Galaxy Quest_?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Walter said.

"And Sarris." Bill said.

"Of course." Walter said.

"Baron is a female Romulan and is our version of Sarris." Bill said

"Baron sounds like a man." Walter said.

Bill looked over seeing a curious Sarek then turned his head back toward Walter.

"Admiral Chekov, we are in our Kobyashi Maru scenario." Bill said.

Walter frowned.

"No." Walter said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"No." Walter said.

"Eighteen starships. One starship against eighteen. Do the math." Bill said.

Walter mouthed back "eighteen?" followed by a "yes" back. Walter was starting to fall back. Bill caught the man by the shoulder.

"We are going to save this star fleet and return to Earth," Bill said. "We will not allow Baron to violate the prime directive. You can either help or return to Earth." _Please say leave,_ Bill thought, _You are not the one who Sarek thinks is a galaxy savior. I hate for your life to be ended if my help ends up fruitless._

Walter looked over in the direction of the Andorian at the communication's station then back to Bill.

"How can I help?" Walter asked.

Bill could see that in Walter's eye that he genuinely wanted to help. _So much for my back up plan to send Walter back to Earth_ , Bill thought as he had a sigh. A idea landed in his mind. That was the most silly, insane,irrational, and most illogical idea in what could determine the fate of Earth. But it could work. Jim would have thought the idea was fitting. A smile grew on the actors face. If it went according to plan the two of them could be back before the dire situation before the sun sets on the American side of the planet.

Walter recognized that look on Bill's face.

Walter had seen that a lot on and off set when Bill got an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**RING. RING. RING.**

George looked down toward the screen and was surprised to see Walter's name. George requested siri to answer the call while driving. In a second George could hear the sounds of what was typical while filming on the bridge set. It was eerily familiar. He had heard this during filming for the original series fifty years ago. George was weird-ed out hearing noises that sounded too real to be true. George was in auto-pilot for the first five minutes while Walter called out his character's name. After the fifth ring of 'Hikkarruuu', George shook his head.

"George here." George said.

"I am in space." Walter said, sounding eerily delighted.

"Walter, where are you?" George made himself ask.

"I am on the _Enterpris_ e,Hikaru!" Walter replied. "It is better than what it was like on set. It is like the reboot bridge meets the original bridge in terms of design."

George sighed, shaking his head.

"So you left Jimmy for a fan production." George said.

"Negative." Walter replied.

"Jimmy is worried about you. You have to call him." George said.

"I know, I know, I know," Walter said. "I had to call you first. I have some important news you will just LOVE!"

"Shoot it." George said.

"The captain and I are going to save Earth!" Walter sounded excited by the prospect. Elated, even.

George rolled an eye.

"You are on set." George said.

George could practically picture the glee on Walter's face.

"Affirmative!" Walter said.

"And this is getting recorded." George said.

"Negative," Walter said. "But I am in admiral uniform!"

"Okay, _Pavel_ , so this mission must be gravely important that it concerns our planet." George said.

"It concerns the Prime Directive." Walter said, and George could easily hear the Russian accent from his friend's voice.

"What?" George said, bewildered.

"A Romulan woman named Baron is violating the Prime Directive. I have seen the pictures and the evidence," George explained. "I came earlier before Captain Kirk because who could not pass up learning why someone greatly looked in character as a Klingon but in Star Fleet uniform? It was exciting! I got a tour of the _Enterprise_ , played cards with Klingons and Romulans, and got to be in a real Admiral Uniform!" Then Walter started to sound disappointed. "Though it is a lot like Admiral Marcus's."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Just how far are you?" George asked.

"Good question!" Walter said. "Hey Stonn, how far are we from Earth?"

"Approximately three days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and nine seconds away from your solar system if the ship was on warp 1." Stonn replied.

George recognized the voice.

"That is-" George started to say but was interrupted by Walter.

"Sounds like Stonn," Walter finished. "It is! He is a helmsmen. Captain Kirk is ironing out the rest of the plan with several other officers in the briefing room with Ambassador Sarek. I could not pass up to help these people,you know? There's a Andorian named Charlie. Likable man. And I got to man the navigation station. It reminded me of old times. And oh, it works! It works! It wooorks! It was easy to use. Fun, even! Guess where I am sitting in?"

"Nav." George said.

"Captain's chair." Walter said.

George parked along the shoulder of the road.

"Are you telling me that aliens asked Bill, a man we both know has no legit experience in saving the world, to defeat a Romulan?" George asked.

"Affirmative." Walter said.

"And were you asked?" George asked.

"He put the offer on the table." Walter said.

"Did you reject?" George asked.

"Negative." Walter said.

"Why?" George sounded concerned.

"There are a lot of bright people on this ship. I can't just leave them. If we are lucky, I could be back by tonight or tomorrow."

George parked along the shoulder of the road.

"Lucky?" George repeated. "Lucky? Whatever plan Bill has made could get you killed!"

"Would you like to be part of the plan, Hikaru?" Walter asked.

"No." George said.

"There is a good chance it will work," Walter said. "Being original and all. I have to go,Jimmy is calling. If we need a bit of your expertise flying a starship, I will call or beam you up. Possibly both. Chekov out."

"Pav-" The conversation was cut short.

George sighed,shaking his head.

"This is insane." George said, then he drove the car back onto the road and resumed driving.

None-the-less, George was worried about his friend.

* * *

On the view screen appeared Baron. She was dressed in a dark suit with green outlines, her back was leaned against the back rest, and her fingers had clawed attachments lightly tapping on the arm rest. She had a smug smile on her face contrasting against the dark inside of the starship. She had her legs crossed. There was a pool of light that highlighted the sides of Baron's cheeks. Her pointy chin, as well. The pointy thin eyebrows, the v-shaped forehead, and the pointy ears. She had her hair in a unique bun straight of the 1960's.

"Are you prepared to surrender?" Baron asked.

"I don't believe we have met," Bill said. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ ,and I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

Baron put her hands together leaning her elbows on the arm rest and tilted her head appearing to be _fascinated_ with Bill.

"What are you?" Baron asked.

"Human." Bill said.

"A new species. . ." Baron said. "Hmm. . . That must mean I never seen your planet.":

"And I will be damned if you saw it." Bill said.

"Sarek has told you." Baron said, rubbing the side of her forehead.

"He has." Bill said.

Baron sighed briefly lowering her head down then lifted it back up in the direction of Bill.

"We are trying to establish a chain of planets working peacefully alongside each other and explore new worlds," Baron said, her voice sincere. "We are re-configuring our society to be a utopia."

Bill narrowed his eyes at Baron.

"And if others do not conform to your line of requests, you destroy them." Bill said.

"Quite brilliant, do you think?" Baron asked, with a grin dancing on her face.

Bill could feel sick to his stomach by that comment.

"That is wrong," Bill said. "And not peaceful."

"So you say," Baron said. "You are the one my mentor talked about highly. Sarek refused to tell me how he knew this Captain Kirk and his crew. What was there to hide?, I asked myself. They were a new species, I reasoned, one who were displaced in the universe. It is the only logical explanation. They made documentaries of them,I reasoned, based on their experiences and knowledge of their beloved federation. You have proven me right, _Captain_ Kirk."

It had been years since Bill had pretended to be Jim for more than one to five minutes just for a day. Despite that problem he was able to slide into character as his hands tightened on the grasp of the arm rest and his eyes were narrowed at Baron. He could feel unsettled by Baron. Of course she was a threatening and intimidating opponent. She had paranoia and intelligence on her side but not the thinking of a human.

"Speaking of Sarek," Bill said. "I was unaware he was your mentor."

"I am the daughter of Ambasador Ryan," Baron said. "Sarek was my godfather."

 _A terrible family affair_ , Bill thought, _Poor Sarek._

"Sarek was personally was training me to be an ambassador while my father was reassuring my followers that the prime directive was protecting us all. As if," Baron said, with a grunt. "The Klingons could have struck at any moment! I decided to strike first. I did not want to be the negotiator or the mediator. I want to be the one who took action and did not stay on the side lines. Sidelines are for those who are out of date and old like you. The organisms I came across that were old were frail and unable to defend themselves." Bill's face started to turn red. "Taking you out will be easy. Taken out by the first ship you served on, Captain, how does that feel?"

Bill relaxed himself.

Baron just flipped him off.

He should not feed into her trap.

 _I am better than her_ , Bill thought looking up toward her with a dark insulted look.

"There are instances where diplomacy are required," Bill replied. "And you should respect your elders a little more. I may be old. . . . But that does not imply that I cannot usurp you from your tower of self gloating and galaxy control. By the time I am done with you, you will want to negotiate with me. And you will apologize for calling me old. I am not senile, kid. Kirk out."

The screen turned to black.

"Raise the shields, Mr Stonn." Bill said. "Charlie, put the ship on red alert."

"Aye, captain." Stonn said, raising the shields up.

Charlie nodded then turned away to his station raising the alert level.


	9. Chapter 9

The _Farragut_ fired upon the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ phaser banks were discharged against the _Farragut_. Baron sat on the chair that was draped in a gray like blanket surrounded by various weapons. The dark room turned from black with a green light to a darkened room brightened up by a red light. There were reports of decks one through ten suffering electrical damage from the communication's station. The communication officer,Stehart, screamed as she collapsed to the ground withering in pain. Baron pressed a button on the arm rest and requested a medical team to be dispatched to the bridge. Baron's eyebrow twitched.

Baron did not like losing. She would have an issue with it, really, and lash out her anger. It would have been the worst reaction to losing in the history of reactions. In fact Baron was the kind of Romulan who never lost and when she was near losing she would change the situations into her favor by a back door that the event had not been expecting. The technology these days. They allowed her to make quick escapes including by those she had befriended.

For all she knew the Ambassadors were on the _Enterprise_.

This ship alone.

Where would the Ambassadors go anyway after they lost?

They had _no where_ to go.

Baron would have them executed for attempting to over-throw her with a new species.

 **Traitors.**

The _Farragut_ rattled from side to side. Some of the stations exploded sending several officers down.

"Continue firing!" Baron demanded.

The blue shield on the _Enterprise_ sizzled once the phaser blast had struck.

"My queen," Helmsmen officer Graham, a Romulan, grabbed onto his station. "The _Enterprise_ is still holding on."

"She may have tough hulls but not as tough as ours," Baron said. "Fire, again!"

The fifteen other starships were on patrol alongside several planets to ensure that the civilians were not going to launch an attack from the planet-side or attempt a suicide mission to destroy the starships. The next blast struck into the section where the engines would be for the _Enterprise._ The lights went out inside the starship making it seem idle for a complete minute. Baron felt inner delight, excitement, feeling a female small hand take hers. Just one more crippling blow and she will never be bothered by these traitors again. The _Farragut_ fired its torpedoes at the _Enterpris_ e damaging the shields and the metal. Power returned to the _Enterprise_ two minutes afterwards. The _Enterprise_ fired back with torpedoes. The _Farragut_ 's phaser shots struck the nacelles. This ship was going to be taken down one way or the other. And the _Enterprise_ inflicted equally damning damage.

Her dotting co-ruler had let go of Baron's hand.

Baron believed she was wining.

That is until the _Enterprise_ made an unexpected move.

The _Enterprise_ flew past the _Farragut_ then went into warp. Baron's right eyebrow twitched. Damn it! The _Farragut_ could not attack in warp. It was highly impossible. The turbo lift doors flew pen releasing a group of medics. Doctor Puri, a Andorian, came to Stehart's side then administered a hypospray to the Klingon's neck to null the pain for the time being. Nurse Chapel (A Bajoran/Vulcan hybrid) went to a science officer alongside Nurse Ty son of Scarless (Klingon, no doubt) and helped the injured science officer up. The science officer had facial burns and a wound on the side of his head.

"My queen," Graham said. "May we use the opportunity to repair the damage done by the _Enterprise_?"

"We are going after them once we're done." Baron said.

"Queen Baron," The Navigator, a Romulan named Charl'ez, rose his voice. "Their beaming history is rather scarce. It indicates they have been beaming off from unknown coordinates." Baron came to Charl'ez's side. "But I cannot make them into actual, trace-able coordinate without more history."

Baron came over to the chair then pressed a exposed button.

"Depending on the severity of the damage done on the _Farragut_ , this ship may or may not be under no condition to chase after the Ambassadors on the _Enterprise_ ," Baron said. "I will be kept apprised of the repair work and the status of the injured personnel on this ship. To those who help in our effort to get the ship up and running, you will get generously awarded. Your queen, Baron, out."

Baron turned in the direction of Charl'ez.

"Continue monitoring for any transporter history and keep me apprised." Baron said.

"Yes, my queen." Charl'ez said.

Baron looked over toward her next in command gentlemen, well actually a woman, kneeling down to the side of a fallen security officer applying pressure on the wound. Baron drifted over to the thin Romulan woman who had a scar on the side of her face. It was in the shape of a V on her cheek. This was Tisk. Baron placed one hand on Tisk's shoulder.

"Meet me in my ready room," Baron purred into Tisk's ear. "And let the men handle their own."

"Of course, my lady," Tisk said. "I will be right behind you."

Baron smiled then went toward the small staircase in the front part of the bridge and approached the door beside the second station alongside the engineering station. The doors closed behind her. Tisk's mood changed followed by shouting and ordering people around. Tisk demanded for a nurse to attend to the wounds of the security officer. Tisk had a bruise or two on her body taking on the equivalent role of first officer on the bridge. Being tossed around by the attacks was not certainly her style.

Tisk let go after Nurse Chapel came to the security officer.

Among the chaos, Tisk needed to relax her muscles and have some proper time with Baron.

Tisk went through the door where she saw Baron sitting in the chair, legs propped on the desk, and her sharp ring like metal accessories making clicking sounds once striking one another.

"In time, we won't have this kind of trouble." Baron said.

"I count on that." Tisk said, then she took a towel and approached Baron.

"I will name our empire after you, my dear." Baron said.

"The Tisk empire. . ." Tisk put down the towel that had green blood on it. "That is a ridiculous name! I didn't just back you up to be naming a empire AFTER ME!" She pointed toward her chest. "Name it after your godfather. Shame him for that illogical Prime Directive."

Baron approached Tisk.

"Oh," Baron said. "I could name it after my father." She placed her hands on Tisk's thighs. "But then that wouldn't be satisfying."

Their forehead touched and Tisk's hands went through Baron's hair.

"I am the luckiest Romulan in the Galaxy." Tisk said.

"As am I," Baron said. "And our reign will be glorious."

Baron closed the space between them into a passionate kiss. Tisk's hands slide down to Baron's side. Tisk worked her way to kissing on Baron's shoulder. Baron was pinned against the wall by Tisk then slid up by the taller Romulan. This knocked over plenty items on the bookshelf put along the black wall. There were holographic pictures of Baron and Tisk. Tisk and Baron came to a pause within their making out session.

"You are not naming the Empire after me." Tisk said.

"I will see what I can do," Baron said, her right trailing along the cheek of Tisk and looking down at Tisk lovingly in the eyes. Baron's legs were wrapped around Tisk's waist. Her other hand was rubbing the backside of Tisk in a circle. "My dearest."

Baron engaged on the kiss and they resumed what they started.


	10. Chapter 10

Bill looked at the small group in the confrence room. They were staring right back him, incredibly silent, appearing to be frightened or for the Vulcans just very stoic. He had expected them to be all up in arms upon entering the room but they were uncharacteristically silent. The last time that happened when he walked in a scenario like this it was learning that Spock was heroically killed off in The Wrath of Khan before filming commenced.

"Status report?" Bill asked.

"Decks on through fifteen are undergoing repairs." It was maintenance worker.

"Cusalities." Bill said.

The Bajoran Doctor, Whichov, sighed.

"Nine Vulcans including Stonn, all of which had their Katra's be transferred to their close friends before death," Whichov said. "Six Romulans, and eight Andorians. Now, I was very baffled by the length of damage on Mr Stonn's body. It looked like he was in a radiation chamber."

"That is because he was," Sarek was there, and he had recently entered appearing to be in the middle of grief. "He is survived by his mate T'Pring and their three children. We should have told you about the spare generator and the strength of the shield, captain."

"Apology accepted," Bill said. "Sarek. . . Talk to Counselor Swoy once this meeting is over."

"Captain," Whichov said. "I am over run with patients and I do not believe my nurses can handle it. We need more doctors to help us treat them. I do not believe my three nurses and I can make it without losing more patients."

"Sarek." Bill said.

"Of course." Sarek said.

"I don't care how you get those doctors. Just get them." Bill said.

Sarek nodded then walked out of the room.

"Captain," The chief engineer, a Romulan, Jack O'Connor lifted his head up. He was one of the many Romulans who adapted human names since the discovery of the odd documents. "We need more Dilithium crystals. The dilithium crystals took a beating getting us out of the mess we had landed in. We have fourteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-three seconds before they begin failing on us."

"Doctor Whichov what is Mr Chekov's condition?" Bill asked.

"He is in the burn unit recovering from the nasty burn he suffered at the navigation filling in for the unconscious officer," Whichov said. "In four hours the Admiral will be better than what he was before you brought him into my sick bay."

 _I would hate myself for the rest of my life if he died on my watch_ , Bill thought.

"Mr O'Connor, is there a nearby planet with dilithium crystals?" Bill asked, his head turned in the direction of O'Connor.

"Fourteen hours away." O'Connor said.

"How convenient," Bill said. "I will be part of the landing party to go there via shuttle."

"Captain," Swoy said. "I will need to talk with the ones who knew the deceased best, alone, in separate quarters."

"Are you meaning to tell me that counselors have no offices of their own?" Bill asked.

"Affirmative." Swoy said.

Bill sighed.

"Use the life support room," Bill said. He recalled there being a scene filmed there when a time accelerated human species took over the _Enterprise_. "It is very lonely in there." He lowered his head, hands on the table, with a sigh. "And I will find out two separate destinations for your other two Beastazoid co-workers to do their counseling."

Swoy bowed her head.

"Thank you, Captain." Swoy said.

Bill looked over toward the technological specialist.

"Is the mobile device prepared?" Bill asked.

"May I warn you that the _Farragut_ is a experimental starship and this technology we have created has never been attempted," The weapon specialist, a short Ferengi named Fred, had his hands together in a ball on the table being the shortest of the group. "The biotechnology that my kinds elected science officers connects itself to the digital world and turns the very basic atoms of a person from carbon to data. This is a first in history of biotechnology-"

"Fred." Bill said, glaring at the Ferengi.

Fred cleared his throat.

"Affirmative," Fred said. "Much as insane as your idea is."

"Fred, make sure the mobile emitter is glitch free and workable," Bill said. "I asked you to make it for a reason and it has to work."

"Aye, captain." Fred said.

"Whichov," Bill said. "You will get your doctors. O'Connor, if there are damages in the engine area then do what you can. I do not expect you to give me a miracle. Officer Worf," Bill's eyes landed on the Klingon. "You are going to be part of my landing party. You are to decide which security officers we are taking." He turned his head in the direction of the group. "I will be taking science officer S'Chick as part of the landing party."

"As you wish." Worf said, with a nod.

"And O'Connor," Bill said. "What is the name of the planet?"

"Skull planet." O'Connor said

And a bad feeling came into Bill's gut.


	11. Chapter 11

Two figures appeared on the transporter pad. On the Transporter pad were standing De and Karl Urban. De appeared to be in sports wear holding a racquet. Karl had on fluffy slippers holding a cup of coffee. Sarek stood alongside S'chon appearing to be perplexed.

"Mr Grimm?" Sarek asked, eyebrows raised. "Why do you have the same DNA as Admiral McCoy?"

"Damn it, Bill." De said, rubbing his forehead.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SAREK!" Karl squealed,well, more like screamed out of excitement. "THE Sarek! THE ORIGINAL SAREK!" Karl pointed in the direction of Sarek. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my holy _Enterprise_!"

"What did Bill do this time?" De asked.

"It is what he didn't do," Sarek turned his head in the direction of S'Chon. "Send Mr Grimm back to Earth,that man is not Leonard McCoy."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Karl said, stepping forward shaking his hand.

"What is it?" Sarek asked, as S'Chon paused.

"What kind of medical emergency do you have?" Karl asked.

"That is a good question." De said.

"We have one hundred fifty-six injured crew men and a dozen or so causalities," Sarek said. "It is overwhelming doctor Whichov and his three nurses. Three nurses are overwhelmed with the injuries. I have seen it myself. Captain Kirk has given me permission to beam the best doctor in the galaxy."

"We are actors, not Star Fleet officers!" De said.

"One hundred. . ." Karl said, then he whistled. "What a whoopper."

"My apologies," Sarek said. "Doctor McCoy, I am well aware it has been decades since you last worked in the field due to retrieving your friend from the Nexus with the rest of the Enterprise crew and your skills in medicine might as not be the way it used to."

There was a pause.

"Did you just call me rusty?" De asked.

"Negative," Sarek said. "I have only commented on the fact-"

"I'll show you who is rusty, and this is my Alternate Counterpart, Leonard McCoy with black hair from New Zealand instead of Georgia," De said. "Though he has lived in Georgia for a brief period of time _and_ attended a a university in Mississippi."

"Wait, I did?" Karl asked.

De looked over in the direction of Karl.

"Yes, _we_ did." De said, emphasizing the 'we' part.

"That means David-" Karl started to say but was elbow jabbed by De with a 'Bones would never mention that to a complete stranger. Ever.' comment then turned his head in the direction of Sarek. "How about that? Two McCoy's are better than one."

"Ambassador?" S'Chon asked.

"Just our luck." De said.

"He is an Ambassador." Karl said.

"I guess all Sarek's are meant to be Ambassadors." De said.

"S'chon," Sarek said. "You are not to send them. Follow me, Admiral, Lieutenant Commander."

"I forgot I used to have that rank," De said, as they followed him out. "And who the hell is Grimm?"

"A character I played in Doom," Karl said. "A immortal guy with a extra Chromosome called C-24."

De gasped.

"Oh dear."

"Did you read the story where NuMcCoy has sex with McCoy Prime?"

"WHAT?"

"I guess you didn't read that. It was highly entertainin'."

"MCCOY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"But would Spock?"

"Have sex with himself? The hell he would. No matter how much he would deny it. And what is the perks of playin' a immortal character?"

"People ship me with a synthetic human called Dorian,people ship me with Grimm's siblin', people ship him with Sarge from Doom,any role set in the future for that matter, become half vampire, become a werewolf, ship me with Jim, ship me with Spock, bein' Judge Dredd on the streets,ship me with Khan-"

"Stop right there."

"What?"

"They . . ship. . . you. . with. . . Khan! The one man you should . . . never ever cross."

"You are doin' the Shatner speak."

"I am not speakin' like Jim!"

"Now you are doin' Shatner's hand speak."

"McCoy has nothin' in common with Khan."

"Grimm would outlive him."

"Super human like would be their only similarities! Them bein' in a relationship is so. . . Wron'."

"Naturally. And your fanfictions have you shipped with the captain and the commander."

"Ah, you don't have to flatter me."

"And Luke skywalker."

"That is a big fat lie."

"How do you know that?"

"I read all the McCoy Prime fanfictions," Karl's eyes widened. It became apparent that De had read the slash fanfiction of the McCoys. Now why would he lie about reading a slash fanfiction? Unless, he was ashamed of it and wanted to forget about reading the story. "Slash and all. There are a lot of well written McCoy Prime fanfictions."

"Do you avoid fanfics about me?"

"Like the plague."

"I should be offended but I am not."

"I like readin' a good dose of myself. That's the thin' I have in common with Jim."

"What is the chance we are goin' to operate on Vulcans?"

"Ninety-six point thirty-seven percent. Watched any good medical shows?"

"Yes."

"Brace yourself. Because we are goin' to be usin' tools of the trade and you are not to faint."

"I will try."

Sarek brought them into the secondary sick bay. The two men's eyes widened at seeing the amount of patients being treated by a panicked Deltan Nurse. De mentally counted in his head the pairs of pointy ears he was seeing. The Vuclans and Romulans were on the other side of the room. The Andorians and Klingons were on the left side of the room.

"One day you are goin' have to act that you are operatin' on Spock," De said. "I get the left side and you get the right side."

"Sounds like a fair plan," Karl said. "Oh my god this is excitin'! I get to operate on _Vulcans_!"

"I must be the luckiest man in the universe to have a Trekker playin' me." De mused.

"Nurse Anne, Doctor McCoy and Doctor McCoy will be taking care of the patients," Sarek said. "Good luck."

Sarek went past the two men.

"Hello Miss Anne, where is the medical uniforms?" De asked, approaching the Deltan and Karl darted over to the Vulcans.

It was very helpful that Karl had watched all the _Star Trek: The Original Series_ episodes.


	12. Chapter 12

One small device could change the fate of the galaxy.

It was in Bill's hand.

He was looking down at it.

"Are my results satisfactory?" Fred asked.

Bill glanced over in the direction of the Ferengi.

"Better than satisfactory," Bill said, forcing a smile. "It is perfect."

"Captain, may I be assigned to the maintenance repairs?" Fred asked.

"Permission granted." Bill said.

"Thank you, captain." Fred said, then he left.

The bridge was under going significant repairs and the helms station was being operated by a ensign. The navigational chair was operated by a Ensign as well. The starship was going sideways through space. Everyone was treating this as if it were normal. Bill was puzzled by the differences in helmsmen. How difficult could it be to fly a gigantic starship? They did need a skilled helmsmen. He made his way down the corridor attaching the device to his right wrist. The wires came out of the wrist side with a water proof film coming over it then the wires slid beneath the skin painlessly. Bill lightly tapped on the circular part that glowed a light blue against the glass bringing from gray into a gentle blue. Bill had a confident, hopeful smile himself at the device. The smile faded then turned his head away looking in the direction he was going heading past a Ferengi and Klingon.

Bill took a turn to the left through a threshold and arrived to the burn unit.

He came to the glass window where two Ferengi were sitting at the controls monitoring Walter's condition.

Walter was inside the burn unit machine that was a bit like a stasis pod without the walls that prevented the sides from being seen. He was sedated. The memory of Walter's scream had terrified him. He had ordered the _Enterprise_ to leave immediately after power had returned. He had been by Walter's side after the man had fallen to the ground. There was a look of guilt on the captain's face. _So this is how Jim feels when a red shirt dies on his watch_ , Bill thought, _I understand him_. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't part of the plan that Walter got hurt. It was unavoidable that someone had to get hurt. Bill had to admit to that.

The skin was healing due to the bio-dermal-regeneration field of the pod.

Bill recalled looking over to see Stonn leaving the bridge then sharing one last glance with him as the ship trembled. The emotionless expression on Stonn's facde. Turning his head away from the Vulcan ordering a random security officer to man the helmsmen station when the power came back. The turbo lift doors closing behind the young Vulcan. Bill had a good idea what he was going to do. Any Vulcan would have done it or a man. Any one who knew how to start the power up once more would do it. Bill should have tried harder and ordered him off the _Enterprise_. But Walter's character outranked him. It would have been a useless request.

The two Ferengi went off duty to have lunch.

They mentioned it had been two hours.

The skin was being returned to its normal state.

The doors closed then they reopened and then they closed again.

"Bill." It was a familiar voice.

The Beastazoid counselors were using the holodeck, the life support room, and at least one cargo bay.

"Next time I am not risking someone's life for the sake of a plan," Bill said. "Sarek has to go ask the kids for help."

"Not even going to ask why I am here?" De said.

"Sarek took my reply seriously." Bill said.

"Karl is treatin' the remainin' patients. Leave you alone to your devices and this is what I get." De looked over to Bill. "What kind of plan do you have here? Sarek has refused to tell me what exactly it is. He just says I would call it insane, illogical, and irrational and suicidal. I just about would if I knew what the hell you are plannin' to do."

"It is all part of the plan." Bill said.

"What is?" De asked, arms folded.

"The state of the _Enterprise_ and the _Farragut_." Bill said.

" _Farragut_. . . why does that sound familiar?" De asked.

"I believe it had to involve a gassy being with extravagant taste in the original series." Bill said.

"Oh. Oh!" De said. "Episode 18 of season 2."

"I like how you remember it." Bill said.

"I remember it because you made jokes about Moby Dick and the White Whale when talkin' about the darn thin'," De said. "You made Leonard _laugh_ at it and make it be a blooper."

"I don't remember that." Bill said.

"It happened," De said. "I was there."

"Memory must be failing me," Bill said. "It will not matter anymore, anyway."

De looked over at Bill in concern.

"Bill, tell me your plan." De said.

"Later." Bill said.

"No," De said. "I _must_ know."

"Would you rather go on a planet named after Skull Island then die in the worst way possible or continue to live ensuring your patients live in Sick Bay 2 by makin' the doors be locked under a secure password?" Bill asked.

De frowned.

"I didn't take the Hippocratic oath." De said.

"Your character did." Bill said.

"Karl can take care of himself," De said. "And the patients. He has played a Judge, a gun slingin' marine, a vampire, and a police officer. For the sake of protectin' others I am very assured he can do it in real life under the right circumstance."

"I believe you don't understand." Bill said.

"I perfectly understand you are suicidal." De said.

"You won't come back if you come down to the planet side. If it goes to plan." Bill said.

"You expect to die on that planet?" De asked, horrified.

"No." Bill said.

"Then what?" De asked.

"De," Bill said. "If you rather go into the belly of the beast for dilithium then be my guest. There is a sixty-eight point forty-three percent that everyone on this mission will die. Me included." De frowned at hearing that. "That is what S'Chick told me."

"No,that is not right!" De said. "You are pretendin' to be Jim and that means, however illogical, that Jim will not die on a away mission. It is in the script! Only the ones in red shirts are supposed to die!"

"Jim died under a bridge." Bill said.

De's eyebrows hunched together.

"That wasn't an away mission, Bill." De said.

"Can you handle treating the injuries of a group of seven including Klingons and one Vulcan with the chance of it putting his Katra into your skull just so the information he knows will not be lost to his people?" Bill asked.

"I can." De said.

"Can you house two consciences and handle them?" Bill asked.

De unfolded his arms stepping forward.

"All right, just tell me who this Vulcan is." De said.

"S'Chick," Bill said. "Though I have a feeling he will not want his katra to be taken into a receptacle. I just get it from his vibe. He wants to be like me. A great captain. As does his brother, S'obi. They remind me of Leonard when he first donned the eyebrows and the pointy ears except they have different faces."

"I met this S'chick when Karl was busy treatin' a lot of other Vulcans," De said. "He does feel like the type who wants to find out if there is a afterlife."

"What would you rather do?" Bill asked, looking over toward De. "Stay or retrieve some dilithium crystals on the chance that you will come back but end up dying?"

De stepped aside.

"If you are thinkin' I would let you go down there alone then you are gravely mistaken," De said. "And it would be out of character for Doctor McCoy to not go down there. He would be insane better yet mad _not_ going down there with the captain."

"We are taking a shuttle," Bill said, turning his head away. "Not a transporter. By the time we are there we will only have life support for the ship and the transporter will not be working."

"How long?" De asked.

"In twelve hours," Bill said. "If this fails and the ship is claimed. . . You have my permission to go through a Stargate, located on the planet surface, and use a gate address that S'obi will be giving to you. You don't want to see what could happen to our civilization if Baron gets her hands on it. It would be like the dinosaurs being wiped out again."

"Bill." De said.

"That's the best I can give you, De," Bill said. "The ship is flying sideways and I am considering telling Karl that in the instance of the starship being claimed that he rig sick bay and allow it to be a quick death. No one should see what happens after they win."

"Bill." De said.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"You are thinkin' about the well bein' of others," De said. "You are not even thinkin' about yourself."

"Impressed?" Bill asked, eyebrows raise.

"Yes." De said.

Bill smiled, a genuine one lowering his eyebrows.

"My friend, the plan _is_ about me." Bill said.

De appeared to be skeptical.

"You are gloatin'!" De said.

Bill shrugged.

"Wish I were." Bill said.

"I am definitely goin' down there." De said.

"Walter is not going down to the surface." Bill said.

"Let me guess, he will be the one to order the countdown if all else fails?" De said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"And if he fails, it is up to the kid to ensure his patients make it to the next life." De said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"Well, that is very decisive." De said.

"No one wants to be under her reign," Bill said. "It was their idea."

"Haven't you considered what other innocent bystanders would want?" De asked.

"I was on the bystanders side until Walter got hurt." Bill said. "This is for the people we can save. It is a mercy killing, De. If you knew what I knew about her rule you would do the same thing."

"Maybe I would and maybe I would not." De said.

"We can agree to disagree." Bill said.

"Settled." De said.

"When Walter wakes up and I will tell him, myself." Bill said. And before that . . . I have a few calls to make." Bill had a heavy sigh sounding as though he lamented the loss. "Stonn was the most skilled helmsmen on the _Enterprise_ , and the others who could rightfully take his place are on their home planets alive or dead. I have been informed by Ambassador Ryan regarding the ships situation. Sarek is speaking with Counselor Swoy."

"That would be tough to find a helmsmen." De asked.

"We know the best helmsmen." Bill said.

"Bill, George has never flown a starship." De said.

Bill did not seem phased.

"And Nichelle." Bill said.

De frowned.

"What can Nichelle do that someone else can't?" De asked.

"She is very gifted with using technology," Bill said. "And she once was on set for the reboot."

"She is a fast learner." De admitted.

"Agreed." Bill said.

De raised an eyebrow.

"Are you goin' to invite Leonard?" De asked.

"No," Bill said. "Your wife is probably worried about you."

"I called her ten minutes ago after I got out of sick bay." De said.

The two Ferengi officers came back in laughing and in very good moods.

"Excuse me, Bones," Bill said. "I have to make a few calls and stress how significantly important they are."

"Scotty going to love you immensely if he saw the engines." De said.

"Suggestion noted." Bill said, walking out taking his phone from his pant pocket.

The two Ferengi were staring at De.

"Would you like my autograph?" De asked.

The two Ferengi took out various belongings and a pen.

* * *

Bill bumped into a woman.

"Oopss!" Bill said. "I am so sorry-"

"I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed." Bill recognized that face, that voice, and those pair of eyes. She was in a very flamboyant attire. She cocked up a eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Bill stared at Lwaxana.

"Barret?" Bill asked, it came out as a squeak instead.

Majel Barret died in 2008.

"Your name is not Barret," Lwaxana said. "You don't have the manlyness for it."

Bill had a soft laugh.

"James T. Kirk." Bill said.

Lwaxana gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry for bumping into you like that!" Lwaxana apologized.

Bill had a laugh shaking his hand.

"It is no problem," Bill said. "It is my fault. You just remind me of someone I knew . . ." He raised an eyebrow in return. "I did not expect you to be a counselor. You are very unlike that kind of person."

"My daughter is the counselor," Lwaxana said. "I am just here for the boys."

That made Bill think of Marina Sirtis.

"Deanna Troi." Bill said.

"Why yes!" Lwaxana said.

"Do you know of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_?" Bill asked.

"Why no, I have not," Lwaxana said. "What is that?"

"A document." Bill said.

"I do not pay attention to those documents." Lwaxana said. "It is a bunch of false Romulan assurances if you ask me."

"Is your daughter half human?" Bill asked.

Lwaxana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"She is half Vulcan," Lwaxana said. "It enhances her telepathic abilities."

"That is unexpected." Bill said.

"You can tell me that," Lwaxana said, with a wink. "Truth is, I am the Ambassador. They always say my last name wrong. I do not wish to see what they are doing to Betazed." She winced her eyes, shuddering, rubbing her shoulders. "Nor do I wish to be executed."

"Then why are you on this ship if you do not wish to be executed?" Bill asked, curious.

"Because it feels safe." Lwaxana said.

"If my friend were here," Bill said. "You would have a lot to discuss." He took out his small phone from his pocket. He had taken it with him after returning to his quarters during the repairs on the bridge. "But I think you are a great reminder of what once was."

Lwaxana's cheeks grew pink.

"Thank you, it comes with the pride." Lwaxana said.

Bill held his hand out.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs Troi." Bill said.

Lwaxana took Bill's hand and shook it.

"I have been pleased to meet the one who will save us." Lwaxana said.

A sad smile grew on Bill's face then he nodded.

Their hands let go of the other.

Bill went past Lwaxana.

Bill swiped on the screen landing on a list of contacts then he hit a contact and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jimmy. . ." Bill began. "I have a quick offer and then you can be beamed back home after, or _if_ , you go through with it."

* * *

"JIM, JIM, JIM! I AM ON THE _ENTERPRIIIISEEE_!" Karl sounded excited. "THIS IS _AWESOME_! I LOVE MY JOB!"

Chris came into the kitchen using the walls as his guide in the dark apartment. His mind was a little groggy hearing his characters nickname be called out to him. Why was Karl calling so late? He sounded excited when Chris answered the phone. Zach was in bed, fast asleep, with his pet Noah and Skunk. They were spending the night over at Chris's house.

"Okay, good, wait-You are doing reshoots without me?" Chris asked.

Chris overheard Karl's hysterical laughter.

"Not reshoots!" Karl said, inbetween his laughter.

Chris opened the refridgerator door and took out the milk.

"Then why are you on set?" Chris asked.

"You won't believe me but I operated on Vulcans. You see, for some odd reason, DeForest and I share the same DNA so when S'chon beamed him up that meant I was also beamed too! Maybe De and I share a common ancestor or relative."

"Karl." Chris said.

"I am fully qualified to be operatin' on Mr Spock, least I can say." Karl said, proudly.

"Uh huh," Chris asked. "So what about your wife?"

"I told Joanna what's goin' on and why Daddy isn't there to attend her daughter's graduation." Damn, Karl was deep in character.

"You are not that old, kid!" Came DeForest's chiding comment over the phone.

Chris heard the phone make some undecipherable noises that sounded like Karl had been startled by De's sudden appearance. Chris shook his head taking out the spoon and the cereal box. The cereal was on the table. He flipped on the lights. The dark kitchen lightened up into a small kitchen with all the necessities. Chris overheard Karl replying "I forgot that I am not immortal." as he came over to the table.

"You are filming the fourth movie, _all ready_?" Chris asked, stunned as he put the cereal into the bowl.

"Negative." Karl said.

"Then why are you with De?" Chris asked.

"I am on the _Enterprise_ playin' chess with my Prime Counterpart," Karl said. "And he is winnin'."

"Check mate." De said.

There was a series of groans and moans from over the phone that felt like a lot of people were disappointed. There were grumbling occupying the following sounds afterwards. It became apparent that people were watching the chess game.

"No fair." Karl said.

"I won, fair and square," De said. "I played against Alternate Jim, Alternate Spock, and Alternate Pike. Not to be rude but you just suck at chess."

"I can get better." Karl said.

"I look forward to playin' against you when you are better at it." De said.

"I promise!" Karl said.

"If I am still around by that time." De said.

"You will be around for that, Admiral." Karl said.

"I should have warned you about that." Chris said.

"Poker?" De asked.

"Do we have a holodeck for that?" Karl asked.

"Affirmative, sir." A different female voice said.

"Poker it is." De said.

"I have to go,Jim," Karl said. "I will tell you everythin' after we get back."

"Okay," Chris said. "Take care."

"McCoy out." Karl said.

Chris heard a series of footsteps heading the way of the kitchen. He put the phone on the side of the table well aware who was coming. Two dogs and one insanely adorable man.

* * *

The theme music of the X-Files was coming off the mobile phone on the counter beside the bed. George turned over on the bed hearing the familiar melody being chucked from the device. He slapped his hand on the device then turned over and fell back asleep. The melody returned loudly with a vengeance. George got upright then turned over on the bed toward the phone.

George looked down at the screen to see it was a screen shot.

"What is it?" Brad asked.

George rubbed the side of his head.

"Bill texting me the bridge." George said.

"Ah, the man who skipped out on our wedding," Brad said. "He is such a diva."

"I agree." George said, lowering his eyes on the screen.

 **Bill:** _Would you like to save the world and prevent the end of civilization as we know it?_

George sighed.

 **George:** _Who gave you my number?_

 **Bill:** _Jimmy._

 **George:** _No, I am not going to be part of your mission to save the world. It is . . ._

George looked over at the time stamp.

 **George:** _1:48 AM in the morning._

 **Bill:** _It is night? Wow, time does fly in space._

 **George:** _Tell me what Walter told me is not true._

 **Bill:** _Is that a trick question?_

 _He was telling the truth._

 _But I am getting kind of sea sick with the helmsmen flying the starship sideways._

 _Be right back._

 _Have to puke._

George was sitting on the edge of bed looking down at the blue screen with raised gray eyebrows.

 **George:** _How can someone fly a starship sideways?_

 _Are you referring to the scene from Galaxy Quest where Laredo scratches the side of the Protector on the starport?_

George scrolled up and took a good look at the screenshot. He could see Walter leaning against the station walking to two security officers who were Klingons (and it was evident they were security officers because of the red shirts), the helmsmen station was occupied by a Deltan, and there was a huge space rock headed right their way in the middle of warp that eerily looked like the warp screen from the Reboot series. He could see that was a science station manned by a Ferengi sitting on a stool. No wonder Bill got sick. The _Enterprise_ just dodged a large rock.

 **George:** _I will take a shower._

 _Don't blow the ship up._

Two minutes later when George had gotten into the bathroom there was a reply.

 **Bill:** _Nice joke. Beam up in ten minutes?_

George would need ten minutes to take a shower. Five to get dress. Fifteen to explain where he is going to be and the grappling unsettling knowledge that aliens are real.

 **George:** _Thirty._

 **Bill:** _Pictures needed?_

 **George:** _Yes._

 **Bill:** _You got it._

* * *

George heard a familiar melody and his vision turned from ordinary to golden. George could feel his atoms were being moved from one place to another, being tossed into a storm hanging on a string, and ultimately coming to a landing in the loud melody of beaming. The color and the sounds had faded. George blinked adjusting his eyes to a familiar scenery. George saw a Vulcan behind the console and a Ferengi.

"Greetings." S'chon said, doing the Vulcan salute.

"Greetings." George saluted back.

S'Chon lowered his hand

"My name is S'chon and this is my acquaintance Fred-"

"We are best friends!" Fred spoke up, hopping onto the top of the transporter console and sat on the edge dangling his feet.

"Negative." S'chon said.

"Yes, we are!" Fred said. "You got me out of that Klingon fight four months ago when a Klingon stole my invention!"

"It was a illogical fight." S'chon said.

"And you helped me tinker with the bio-device including weeding out the glitches." Fred pointed out.

"It was logical to do so," S'chon said. "S'chick is a scientist. I am a mechanic. You approached me."

"No, I didn't, you approached me." Fred said.

"My apologies, Mr Sulu," S'chon said. "My acquaintance is delusional that we are 'best friends'."

"Apology accepted." George said, coming off the transporter pad.

In the transporter room came De appearing to be pleased of himself. He was in a medical uniform that had short sleeves. The uniform itself seemed to be a mix of new and old between the two franchises of Star Trek. Damn, De looked good in it. There was the iconic golden star fleet emblem on the shirt. Fred was in _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ styled uniform that was yellow. All of the Ferengi on the ship were in _The Next Generation_ uniforms.

"Welcome aboard,President." De said.

"I am?" George asked.

In the background Fred was reminding S'chon all the times that the Vulcan had come in to save his ass and helped him.

"You used to be President at one point in Star Fleet history and then you restarted your career because you loved being in Star Fleet," De said. "Remember the lengths we took to fool everyone that you were a man named George Walter?" George shook his head." You must have forgotten bein' out of Star Fleet for so lon' ever since we got Jim out of the Nexus."

S'chon was attempting to not roll his eyes at the list of scenarios. By his facial reaction, it was visible that there were stories behind the notable mentions being made by Fred.

A look of realization spread on George's face.

"I remember," George said. "Where is Captain Kirk?"

S'chon nerve pinched Fred. Fred landed on his side on the console.

"He is taking a sonic shower," De said. "A Deltan recently flew the _Enterprise_ upside down. Jim had to reassign him from helmsmen duties . . ." George followed De to the doors. "By the way they have closely studied how you flew the _Enterprise_ in both realities."

"Does it have the leveler?" George asked.

"From what I could see, it does," De said. "Though, you remember the game you played with me through the multiple playing app?"

"Yes." George said.

"And I crashed my starship." De said.

"Yes." George said.

"The consoles that I saw are a lot like that screen." De said.

"You make it sound easy." George said.

"Their best helmsmen are on their home planets," De said. "And no pressure comin' from me, but take all the time you need to prepare flyin' the old girl. She is forty-five ears old."

George whistled.

"Sounds like she is old." George said.

"Jimmy hasn't come out of engineering in hours," De said. "Bill sent a security officer to engineerin'."

"And?" George asked.

"Jimmy is quite frankly a little head over heels learnin' as much as he can about it. Said somethin' about makin' a novel to the _Enterprise_ engines except bein' more accurate," De said. "And to go buy himself a yacht with the royalities after this is over."

"He is doing research." George said.

"Uh huh," De said. "And you won't believe the medical device they have."

"So who is flying the ship?" George asked.

"A Ferengi." De said.

"Does he sit in the chair or stand on it?" George asked.

"You have to see it for yourself." De said.

Our perspective flew out of the starship as the discussion continued. There we can see numerous scars on the saucer section. She was battered, certainly. _Enterprise_ was breezing through warp showing off her battle scars. The nacelles had scars seen on the glass like screen. The bold text indicating the name of the _Enterprise_ were barely there and her registration number was hanging on. Some of the windows had steel covering the holes. Large cracks seen on the saucer section and the support section between the lower half to the upper half had scorch marks. There were scorch marks along the non-glass like parts of the nacelles.

The perspective returned into the starship behind the turbo lift doors.

The Turbo lift doors opened to the more than alive bridge.

"Amazing, is it not?" De said. "Aliens hijacked television and made the show real."

George looked over toward De.

"What about Nichelle?" George said.

"I talked Bill out of it since Nichelle is filmin' with Saldana and three hundred other people in The Asylum's second parody of Age of Ultron," De said. "You know her busy schedule. Yours is not busy as hers."

"True." George said.

George turned his head away then walked out of the turbo lift. George used the red rail to keep him upright in a standing position. George saw a Ferengi standing on the chair crouched forwards. That crouched Ferengi was Herman. The ship was tilted to the left hand side. Most of the bridge officers were leaning on their left side. Walter was not on the bridge currently likely having some dinner since his stomach was growling. A female Vulcan, T'Priss, was at Walter's station. At the communication's station was a female Deltan named Liz Ser. S'Chick was sitting at the main science station across from the Deltan.

"Former President of The United Federation of Planets on the bridge." De said, following to George's side.

 _I have waited fifty-years to say that_ , De thought to himself as attention was drawn to George.

Herman got off the chair.

Our view briefly showed Sarek standing in the observation deck, his hands in both of his ambassador sleeves, and his head lowered. Ryan came to Sarek's side. Then he looked over in the direction of Sarek. Sarek looked over with a apologetic facial expression on his face being followed by shame and guilt. Ryan put one hand on the side of Sarek's shoulder with a facial expression wordlessly replying "It is not your fault." then squeezed the Vulcan's shoulder. Ryan had a pained look in his eyes. Sarek briefly closed his eyes then opened them and turned his head in the direction of the blue passing warp scenery. Ryan let go of Sarek's shoulder.

The scenery returned to the bridge where we see George sit down into the chair and blink at the sheer easy to use screen. Touch screen with options that indicated the warp speed. There was even a option to fall out of warp among the numerous other options. George was right on his guess. This was easy. He adjusted the flight level of the ship, proportionally, with a little math in his head to make it go one hundred eight degree. Deltans were supposed to be more skilled in math than humans. Perhaps not shipwide.

"This was remarkably easy." George said.

"You are lucky you didn't need bicycle bars." De said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bill, your plan is suicide!" De said, as he and Bill came into shuttle bay.

"It has to be done." Bill said.

"Leonard would be agreeing with me if he were here," De said. "There has to be a better way." He hunched both eyebrows. "Have you tried thinkin' the way Jim would?"

"Tried that," Bill said. "But the chances of there being a random miracle is slim. Baron has conquered half of the known galaxy. Take her down and most of her followers will break away allowing Sarek and the diplomats to put back together their society and save Earth with some repercussions due to the plan."

De took Bill by the shoulder making the man stop in his tracks.

"Listen here,you are not goin' to die on my watch," De said, turning Bill in his direction. "You are my _best friend_. I can't lose you."

"You can, and you will,just temporary," Bill said. "Relax,De." Bill put one hand on De's shoulder and looked De in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

De's grip slackened on Bill's shoulder.

"I trust you." De said, letting go of Bill's shoulder.

The _Enterprise_ was in Skull Planet's orbit. Skull Planet had two moons. Skull Planet was twice the size of Earth. It was relatively the size of Vulcan. It had several continents covered completed by forest and rocky mountains. Though it had two polar ice caps respectively on the bottom and the top . Beside Skull Planet was The Water Planet strictly enveloped by water and had water inhabitants. There were many other habitual planets in this solar system. De was not in the surgical tunic but a sized small blue shirt. Karl was in sick bay drilling questions from Vulcans regarding their medical practices including the Klingons, too.

"Don't tell them the plan if you make it," Bill said, his hazel eyes were full of plead. "Please,De."

"I will not." De said.

"You are a good friend, De." Bill said, putting one hand on De's shoulder.

Bill's hand slid off De's shoulder then he turned away then resumed his way toward the shuttle. By the Shuttle, with the back end opened, stood Worf and two of his Klingon officers. S'Chick was running a system diagnostics with the science tricorder. De's eyebrows shot up briefly seeing the familiar yet iconic prop that Leonard would walk around with on set. It was part of his method acting, Leonard would later say, to get into Spock's mind.

"Boys and girls, are you ready?" Bill said.

"Today is a good day to die, Captain." Worf said.

De put one palm on his face lowering his head.

"Not what I wanted to hear today." De said.

"Of course it is," Bill said. "S'chick?"

S'chick looked up from his device.

"I have conducted a system diagnostics on the science tricorder," S'chick said. "It is prepared for the away mission."

"First mission?" De asked.

"Negative,Doctor McCoy," S'chick said. "I have been on two hundred thirty-three missions. All of which were uneventful unlike my brother S'obi's away missions." De noticed S'chick's sleeves had the rank of lieutenant. He had seen that on Nichelle's cuffs during filming fifty years ago and it was made obvious she held the rank of Lieutenant when the series began. "I hold the rank of Lieutenant due to participating in my part."

"Klingons first," Bill gestured in to the shuttle. "Vulcans second, and humans last."

"Of course." Worf said, then he said something in Klingon toward the two red shirts.

The three Klingons went into the shuttle followed by S'chick.

". . . Jim, why is there three Klingons when there should be a hell lot more?" De asked.

Bill had a bewildered expression on his face then it turned into one of concern.

"Doctor's first." Bill said, gesturing toward the shuttle.

De shot Bill a glare then walked on in the shuttle.

Bill looked around the shuttle bay looking as though he was making a wordless goodbye to the _Enterprise_. A worldess possible farewell to life as he knew it. Baron was probably on their tail at any given moment. Doohan was working with the other engineers to give the Enterprise as much power and as much light they could give her. Dividing chunks of still intact pieces of the dilithium crystals into shards buying them five hours worth of more worth of beaming power. Doohan was consumed by it, really, preferring to go along than being returned to Earth via transwarp. Imagine Doohan's reaction when told they had accomplished transwarp.

Bill sighed overhearing bickering and two familiar voices from among-st the bickering.

 _Farewell, Enterprise,_ Bill thought, _For now._

Bill turned away then walked into the shuttle.

"Did you honestly use the Jeffery Tubes to get down here without being seen all to see a planet that is much like Skull Island from King Kong?"

"Yes." George and Walter said.

"And that we wanted to see a gigantic rock monster." George said.

"What rock monster?" Bill asked.

"You wanted rock monsters in the movie with God and Sybok." De said.

"I don't remember there being rock monsters in _that_ movie." Bill said, buckling himself up.

"That is because Paramount scrapped it!" De said. "And it would have been a silly addition."

"My husband asked why it felt like the rocks should be coming alive in that one scene." George said.

"So where is this rock monster discussion coming from?" Bill asked, sitting down alongside De.

" _Galaxy Quest_." The three men said in unison.

There was a moments pause.

"Then . . . . if Chekov is here. . ." Bill said. The door behind him closed. "Who is on the bridge?"

"Sarek," George said. "He encouraged us."

"And who's driving the _Enterprise_?" Bill asked.

"T'Priss. I instructed her how to fly hours ago in case she needed to replace me." George said.

The doors to shuttle bay parted ways.

"Excellent strategy for getting the way you want," Worf said. "Admirable. You have remarkable honor, President."

"Actually," George said, looking over toward Walter. "It was-"

"Don't," Walter cut George off. "Accept the kompliment, Hikaru."

George turned his head back toward the screen.

"Lifting off." George said.

The shuttle lifted off the floor then flew toward the exit.

"Raising side shields." George said.

"Hikaru, I am detecting huge chunks of space debris around the planet." Walter said.

"Space debris?" George said.

"The planet civilization is pre-warp," S'chick said. "It is currently in the agriculture/ hunting life style for the Skullians."

"Worthy opponents in battle." Worf said.

"Aye." The two red shirts agreed in unison.

"That is fascinating." Bill said.

"Spells certain doom upon us, don't you think?" De said, leaning on the side of the arm rest. "With spears, arrows, and rock monsters chasin' after us with the chance of a King Kong appearin'? Also gigantic ugly insects and prehistoric dinosaurs with the possibility of bein' covered in feathers."

"I will take wrangling fathered dinosaurs over being eaten alive by insects." Bill said.

"Jim." De said.

"No doom upon us," Bill said. "We have three Klingons. Three!" He held his fingers up. "I believe we have a good chance of coming back in one piece."

There were some parts of the plan that Bill hadn't told De He intended for the little bits to happen when he wasn't there. Sarek was bound to find out the truth, eventually, and hopefully he will not believe that they were lying about being actors. Bill had nearly spelled the truth out when he first met Sarek. He should have elaborated that he was not really the man they wanted. Bill should have told them his real name. Just to save face. And that would have spelled doom for his solar system on the leaned back into the chair then rummaged through his sack and began taking head count of the medical devices afterwards putting them back in while calling them by name.

There were seven seats in all on the shuttle craft.

Bill closed his eyes then took a nap as the shuttle craft swung passed a cylinder object.

* * *

"Bill, wake up!" De's voice came to.

"It was just a quick nap." Bill complained.

"That was a hour ago." De said.

Bill's eyes squinted to see that he was on the chair facing the sky that was being partially blocked by huge trees. The scenery behind De was more of a blur and he could not see all that well. He could feel drowsy and lazy not wanting to move from where he was. His vision was dizzy at first seeing doubles of De. Bill blinked adjusting his eyesight to the man using a laser object on his eyes. De took back the pen shaped object putting it into his medical kit. Bill could see there was one De glaring down at him. The side of Bill's head didn't feel too good. De lowered himself down from Bill's vision and Bill heard a click.

"The shuttle exploded in mid flight?" Bill asked, as De came back into his line of sight.

"Not exactly." De said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"We struck a pterodactyl by accident, shuttle went bezerk, and then there was this whole emergency regardin' sudden weight configuration," De said. "Next thin' I knew the back end had detracted. It was frightenin' as hell! Could have given me a heart attack. I watched in horror as your seat ejected sending you flyin' out of the shuttle. Three of the Klingons were ejected. S'chick found them alive forty-five minutes ago. I was ejected prior to crash landin'." De shook his hand. "Walter and George are okay."

Bill sighed.

"S'Chick wasn't ejected," De said. "Fortunately he was not injured gravely when I came to. I just made a splint with the given resources." Bill noticed that there were blood stains on the side of De's face. "We have the proper medical equipment for your leg back in the shuttle."

Bill's left leg felt numb.

"What did you do to my leg?" Bill asked.

"A sedative," De said. "You will be feelin' drowsy for the next twenty-three minutes."

"How cheery." Bill said, sarcastically.

"Doctor McCoy," Came a monotonous voice. "I cannot seem to find you."

"We are over here,S'chick!" De said.

"My head hurts." Bill complained as he closed his eyes.

"No,no, no, don't go to sleep on me!" De said, shaking Jim-no, wait, _Bill_ by the shoulders.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Bill said, finding the idea of sleep soothing and ideal than staying awake.

Bill forced his eyes open to see that Dee was rummaging through the knap sack hearing the sounds of a S'chick headed his way in their direction. De had a look of panic on his face, briefly, muttering "Where is the skull regenerator when I need it?" He could hear the sound of insects and other animals in the rain forest like setting. De took out an item from the bag shouting "Eureka!" then put a object on Bill's forehead then pressed a button.

"Thank the great bird of the universe that we made this tool." De said.

" _The Man Trap_ , episode 1." Bill said.

"You can sleep after this procedure is over." De said.

"There was a salt vampire in that episode." Bill said.

There were melodic beeps coming from the device.

"What about Majel's funeral?" De asked.

Bill glared in the direction of De.

"I never attended that and you know it." Bill said.

A 'humor me' facial expression grew on De's face.

"Well, at least we can help that Gene and Majel's ashes get thrown into space if we have the _Enterprise_ still around by that time," De said. "A torpedo. Wouldn't that be lovely? To be blasted into space with tributes."

The beeping ceased.

"You can rest now." De said.

Bill's eyes closed as S'chick came over.

"You have my permission to pick him up bridal style." Bill heard De.

* * *

When Bill's eyes opened he found himself back in the shuttle feeling fully rested and his leg had regained full motor. He was alone, however. De was not there. Nor was Walter, George,S'chick, Worf, and the two Klingon red shirts. Bill came off the extended chair then gained his footing on the ground. He raised his right hand up to see the circular metal device was still embedded in his skin. There was a communicator on the seat across from Bill.

Bill picked up the communicator then flipped it open.

"Kirk to McCoy," Bill said. "Kirk to McCoy, can you hear me?"

Bill waited until there was a buzzing coming from the communicator.

"McCoy here," De said. "We are searchin' for the dilithium crustals."

Bill looked over to see under the chair was a science tricorder.

"And how is that search going?" Bill asked.

"Terrible." De said.

"S'chick's science tricorder is with me." Bill picked up the science tricorder.

"S'CHICK, WHY YOU POINTY EARED FORGETFUL HOBGOBLIN, YOU ARE NOT THAT OBSERVANT!" De sounded pissed. "WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR ONE HOUR AND THIRTY-TWO MINUTES AND YOU LEFT YOUR TRICORDER AT THE SHUTTLE? WHAT KIND OF VULCAN DOES THAT? OH, A VULCAN WHO'S BUSY? YOU WERE NOT BUSY!"

"I will search for the dilithium crystals." Bill said.

"The hell you are doin' it alone!" De shouted.

"Kirk out." Bill said, flipping his communicator down and put it into his pocket.

From De's side of the conversation S'chick heard a beeping from a wrist-watch device.

S'chick looked down toward the wrist watch device.

It was indicating the science tricorder was in use and was tracking the device.

S'chick darted from the group.

Bill took a bag out of the spare compartment that had a shoulder strap and swung the tricorder over his shoulder then set it properly, with reasonable guessing, for the dilithium crystals. It spoke like the computer straight out of Star Trek the reboot series. He walked out of the shuttle. From there the tricorder gave him directions via beeping. Bill went through the forest passed the gigantic tree barks. He saw a gigantic typical fly hovering in the air staring at him tilting its head. Bill ignored the insect walking right under it. He continued his trek into what was comparably a large field of grass. He could hear something large and menacing making the ground trembling beneath his feet.

Bill looked up.

"Sauropods." Bill said, in awe.

There were sauropods strolling past him making strange sounds.

"I love my job." Bill said.

Damn, they were huge.

"Come on, Bill." Bill said, looking back down at the raised tricorder.

Bill continued on avoiding being squashed by the gigantic dinosaurs. He saw a triceratops fighting with another triceratops. Gigantic compared to him. Larger than life. Larger than what the usual size for these dinosaurs would be. Everything was bigger in Texas. It became apparent that this planet is the planetary version of Texas rather than Skull Island's counterpart. Meanwhile De and co were running from gigantic wasps chasing after them. De was shouting "I HATE WASPS!" Bill could hear the sound of waves crashing against the sand when he came to a stop and the beeping was very loud. Cringe worthy. His foot did not meet the ground when he stepped forward. Bill had came to a stop realizing he was on the edge of a cliff.

He could see there was a pathway leading down the embankment. Bill carefully, ever so delicately, traveled down with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were staring down at the fine yellow sand. There were sticks, skeletons, and shells in the body of sand sticking out. The beeping coming over the tricorder was being blared over by the ringing in his ears. That ringing in his ears resulted from an event that occurred on set fifty some years ago during the arena scene where he made a lathe. Leonard suffered from it as well.

Bill came to a stop on the sand that seemed like a desert with hills that nearly blocked sight of the sea.

Bill held the tricorder up and checked the screen.

The arrow was pointing in the direction of the cave.

It then showed the image of a dilithium crystal.

"Cave," Bill said. "What a cliche."

Bill lowered the tricorder feeling uneasy.

Something did not feel right.

Bill walked in the direction of the cave. He imagined himself on set, acting, executing a scene as James T. Kirk. Cautious but wary of the impending events that could unfold from going in. He didn't feel scared. He felt brave. He came to the mouth of the cave then looked on in. The tricorder let out a gulf of light that showed the inside of the dripping wet cave. There were colors being black contrasting against the orange. Bill could picture Leonard standing across from him, younger, raising a brow and saying "Fascinating." earning a sigh from De as Doctor McCoy. Then Leonard, as Spock, would monotonously explain how unusual it is for the tricorder to emit a light and that it had to be a new installment in the machine. Bill went on into the cave using the wall as his guide into the cave.

Bill traveled through the cave finding skulls while at it.

Complete skeletons and in-complete skeletons of various animals that had traveled into this cave to die or to seek shelter but instead found death. It reminded Bill awfully of that one scene from _Dracula Untold_. It was a fairly good movie, that he would admit to, of a good man becoming a monster to save his family. However these skeletons were not wearing helmets, armory, or any kind of fabric.

"Ew." Bill said.

Bill came to the center of the cave that had a pool of light landing on a pile of dilithium crystals. Football sized chunks. Just what they needed. Bill came to the large pile. He picked up one dilithium crystal then put it into the bag followed by another and another. Sarek could use the extra dilithum crystals. In the Star Trek: The Original Series universe they were rare to find. The bag felt heavy after awhile so he stopped what he was doing. Bill looked over to see the bag was almost full. Bill grinned then turned away to see what was apparently child shaped rock beings lacking eyes staring right at him.

There was only one way he could get past them.

"Excuse me!"

Catching them off guard by using one of them to walk on, Bill speeded his way toward the entrance. He came to a landing after running on three dozen rock monsters. Bill's legs felt sluggish as he continued his way toward the light. Suddenly he could feel something had grabbed hold onto his leg. He took one of the dilithium crystals out of the bag then threw it at the rock monster. The rock child let go grabbing hold onto the dilithium crystals. Bill tossed out more dilithium crystals behind his shoulder as the bag went lighter and lighter. He had a dozen or so dilithium crystals left in the bag when stopped throwing them since they were so behind him. Bill made his way onto the sand landing knee first onto it. He looked over his shoulder hearing rocks clack against the hollow walls of the cave while panting. He could feel sweat coming down his skin. He got up feeling his knees were sore. Bill climbed up the narrow path not giving it a care focusing on the route ahead. He could hear their screeches that made him lose balance. Bill was at the top. He started to fall back when a large, but soft hand took his hand.

"You have infuriated the rock children, captain." S'chick said.

"You don't say." Bill said.

"I do say." S'chick said, helping him up to the top.

"Where is Bones and the others?" Bill asked, standing on the grass and let go of S'chick's hand.

"Logically in the forest," S'chick said. "They are unable to join us since I have left them behind tracking you using the tricorder tracker."

"You _expected_ that to happen." Bill said.

"You are James T. Kirk," S'chick said. "You do not stand around and wait."

Bill had a genuine smile.

"We must go," S'chick said. "Captain, they are on our tail."

Bill nodded.

"Lead the way." BIll said.

S'chick and Bill darted away from the cliff side.

The rock creatures swung over the edge landing on the grass. There could have easily been over a thousand of the rock children. There was a loud roar that came from the rock children. The sauropods made loud panicked whistles. The ground trembled beneath the two men's shoes. Bill looked over to see the sauropods were running with them. They were so doomed if one of the dinosaurs stepped on them. No, that was not an option. Bill and S'chick went through the field of grass. S'chick looked over his shoulder to see the oncoming rock children then he turned his head in the direction of the fleeing captain in the lead. The triceratops were splitting up away from the sauropods making cow like noises. S'chick speeded up toward Bill.

"Captain!" S'chick shouted. "Stay away from their feet!"

Bill looked up to see a sauropod foot headed his way.

"Oh shi-" Bill ran out of the way.

Bill was almost there to the forest.

"CAPTAIN!" Bill was shoved out of the way crashing on the ground.

Bill looked over to see S'Chick vanish under the foot of a sauropod.

"No!" Bill shouted,his hand outreached with a horrified expression on his face.

From the _Enterprise_ , Sarek could feel the pain of the family bond snapping.

* * *

In a golden flash, Leonard's surroundings changed to a forest. He was talking talking with his agent regarding a minor movie role for _Godzilla Vs King Kong_. It would be a fascinating experience to be part of a movie that could change the public perception of King Kong's height and how they could be a powerful force when reckoned. But why would Godzilla fight King Kong? That would draw the crowds of older people and younger people in the standard population who had seen movies featuring the titular characters. King Kong facing Godzilla would be illogical. Godzilla is twice King Kong's height! That is a sure death wish. Why would Godzilla hunt for King Kong? Unless, there was a misunderstanding like the overdone CGI _Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice_.

"I will talk to you later, all right,I will call you later." Leonard put his phone away.

Leonard could hear a familiar voice complaining from the distance.

"I told you not to fight the wasp," De said. "But noooo, Klingons have to fight what is chasin' after them."

"Being chased is unhonorable." Worf replied.

"Unhonorable my ass." De said.

Leonard followed after the source of the voices.

"You have to admit," George said. "Klingons do not flee unless they have a very good reason to."

"Such as being outnumbered." Walter said.

"Klingons do not flee." Worf said.

"Keep sayin' that," De said. "Damn it. The acid has gone down to the bone."

"Then I will cut it off." Worf took out what sounded like a dagger.

"That would be unethical," De said. "And unsanitary."

"If the acid has gone through my right leg then it would be making me ripe for being killed without honor." Worf said.

"There is such thin' as dyin' while puttin' up a fight." De replied.

"You are lucky that you survived when your komrades did not." Walter said.

And then Worf started howling of the sort at the sky.

"Chekov." De said, warningly while glaring in Walter's direction with a eyebrow twitch.

Five minutes later Leonard arrived to where they were at. De was covering his ears giving Walter a death glare and Walter had a sheepish look on his face. George was covering his ears as well. The four men were in Star Fleet uniform ripped out of the reboot _Star Trek_. Why was there a Klingon howling at the sky? George had a wave at Leonard mouthing back "Are you enjoying the scenery?" There were many questions other than the Klingon howling. For example: why was he brought here? Who brought him here for that matter? And where the hell is he? Then Worf stopped howling.

"You don't need to say it," Walter said. "I won't do it again."

"Good." De said.

"De, where am I?" Leonard asked.

De looked over in surprise at Leonard.

"You are not supposed to be here!"De said.

"Who is he?" Worf asked.

"Ambassador Spock." Walter said.

Worf squinted at Leonard.

"I see. He has undergone genetic surgery." Worf said.

"Doctor McCoy, what is going on here?" Leonard asked.

"Remember _Galaxy Quest_?" De asked.

"Affirmative." Leonard said.

"Put Sarek in Mathesar's position, put a random female Romulan in Sarris's position, and us into the position of the crew of the Protector. No, their planet is intact. No, your father not the alternate version of him." Leonard's eyes started to widen. "And Jim has gone off with a youn' Vulcan man for some Dilithium crystals without us." Worf took a phaser out of its sheath putting away the dagger and then set it to vaporize. "DON'T YOU DARE, MR WORF!"

"I cannot conduct my duties with a limp leg." Worf said.

"It is logical to get rid of what is hindering oneself." Leonard said.

"Sometimes I _hate_ logic," De complained. "Someone get me three leafs for after the procedure!"

Walter and George looked around for a set of large leaves.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Ambassador Spock," Worf said. "Klingons are greatly disappointed in the counterparts of Romulans."

The two men returned with leaves.

"Let me do the vaporizin'," De said. "You are not a doctor, Mr Worf."

"I believe I have met you before, Mr Worf." Leonard said.

"My other counterpart lost his father to a battle and I did not," Worf said. "Mogh lives."

"That is a interesting development," Leonard said. "I did not expect for this universe to have Klingons. We specifically went here to avoid breaking the prime directive and living out our retirement."

Worf had a laugh.

"Indeed." Worf said.

De took out a roll of gauze then put the large leaves under the Klingons right leg.

"Hold still, Mr Worf." De said.

De turned on the vaporizer turning it into a cutting tool. De's hand was trembling. Leonard took De's hand and helped him keep it steady. De was scared that he would cut the wrong body part. This was a Klingon for crying out loud! Even on one leg Klingons were a menace to reckon with. They shared the equal strength to that of a Vulcan. De managed to separate the knee from the rest of the body. Effectively leaving Worf with one leg. Leonard let go of De's hand. De wrapped the gauze on the injury while handing the phaser to Leonard instructing him to vaporize the amputated leg. Leonard aimed the phaser at the leg then hit 'vaporize'. The leg vanished in a red flash.

There was a buzzing coming from De's pant pocket.

"That must be Jim." De said, once he finished the wrapping. He took out the communicator. "McCoy here."

"S'chick is dead." Bill said, solemnly.

"Where are you?" De asked.

"Right above you." Bill replied.

Leonard was staring at the communicator that De was holding.

"I can't see you." De said, looking up.

"That is because I have the shuttle craft cloaked." Bill said. "Do you hear the rock children? I pissed them off."

"What the hell did you do?" De asked.

"I got the crystals," Bill said. "They have been chasing after me."

De sighed.

"Did you tell Sarek to beam the Ambassador over?" De asked.

There was brief silence.

"I did not. By the way, the dilithium crystals are under your seat." De heard something running their direction. "I am beaming you up."

"Five of us." De said.

"Right," Bill said. "Bones. . . Time I stop running. See you later?"

"See you later." De said.

"What is that about?" Leonard asked.

The group of five vanished in a golden flash and the shuttle decloaked. In the golden flash exchange, Bill appeared where they had stood without the tricorder and the bag. The creatures came to a stop around him. Bill held his hands up, "I surrender." in a apologetic tone. Our view returned to the shuttle craft. Leonard looked over at the window in shock but not that much surprised but otherwise bewildered what had just happened. Leonard made the comment, "Still the self centered man I met fifty years ago. It's all about him!" De buckled the Klingon into the flat seat reassuring Worf that he would get the proper treatment on the Enterprise. The mere mention of the Enterprise made Leonard turn around with wide eyes.

"They built an _Enterprise_?" Leonard asked.

De nodded.

"And she isn't in good shape from the beatin' she took from the _Farragut_." De said.

"Mr Chekov," Leonard said. "Can you attempt to beam up the captain?"

"The beaming process has been rigged," Walter said. "It is almost as though the captain expected us to attempt to rescue him."

"Side shields have been raised." George said.

"Do not hit the prehistoric flying beast." Worf said.

"It was an accident." Walter stressed.

"And it won't happen again." George added.

"This time we are not crash landin' and ejectin' more seats." De said.

"How did Mr Sulu miss the pterodactyl when he is the best pilot in the known galaxy?" Leonard asked.

"It just came out of no where." George said.

"Indeed." Was all that De could say, looking over at the vanishing crowd of rock children.

The shuttle craft made its way into space through the heat of exiting the atmosphere. Walter and George worked together to avoid the flying metal debris around the planet. De filled in Leonard regarding Baron and what her evil plot was. De had been informed of Baron's conquering by Sarek and several of the diplomats hours ago when he demanded answers as to who they were up against. The shuttle craft exited the debris field.

"Look." De pointed in the direction of the battered starship that was in the distance.

Leonard froze.

"The _Enterpris_ e." Leonard said with wide eyes.

" _Galavant_ to _Enterprise_ ," George said. "Captain Kirk is on Skull Planet. Request immediate beam up after the dilithium crystals being replaced."

There was a pause from the other end.

Leonard took his phone out and checked the time.

"How long until we get to the starship?" Leonard asked.

"Thirty-three minutes." George said.

"Felt like a entire lifetime descendin'." De said.

"I have been on numerous shuttle crafts to planet-side missions and they were usually under or over an hour but never beyond two hours." Worf said.

"Very punctual." Leonard said.

"Klingons do not enjoy being late to a warriors party." Worf said.

"What kind of party?" Leonard asked.

Worf glared over in the direction of Leonard.

"I believe he is referring to fights and battles." George said.

"Fascinating," Leonard said. "He is all ready in tune with analogy's that is common on Earth and unKlingon like. That is unexpected."

"Indeed." De said.

"Sarek to _Galavant_ Shuttle craft," Sarek's monotonous voice came over. "Request granted." Leonard could feel chills going down his skin. "Mr Scott is the most preferable and most experienced one in beaming Captain Kirk," Sarek then added after a beat. "I will request his immediate presence in Transporter 1."

"Roger that," George said. "Sulu out."

De and Leonard's eyes widened.

"But Jimmy doesn't know how to beam someone!" Leonard said.

"Who is Jimmy?" Worf asked.

"That is Scotty's nickname," De said. "It has been decades since he last manned the console."

"He is Scotty," Walter said. "He kan do it!"

"God help us all." De said, sliding down into the chair rubbing his forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

_The rock children had escorted Bill into a clearing surrounded by mountain scenery with plenty of grass, a huge 66tree near a small pond, and there were several small caves dotting the scenery. There was one huge threshold big enough for King Kong to come through drapped by vines to two adjoining trees. There was a blue sky with looming clouds. Bill looked around taking out his communicator._

 _"This is different." Bill said._

Our scene cut to the transporter room where the group came in towing Doohan behind him.

"I never beamed a person before!" Doohan said. "I CAN'T BEAM SOMEONE OUT! I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WHAT-SO-EVER!"

"Yes, you can." Walter said.

"I have four fingers!" Doohan said. "Scotty has five fingers! Five fingers really matter in his line of work. I could make a irreparable mistake beaming him aboard!"

Walter put his open communicator on the table.

"Walter to Bill." Walter said.

"Walter, that communicator only works with the names of fictional characters." Leonard reminded Walter.

"Chekov to Kirk." Walter said.

"Walter Sulu would have been a better first name." George complained.

 _Bill looked around hearing silence lingering in the air. He could see some the small makeshift caves were moving. That was terrifying to witness. It was like Bill was stuck in a rated R horror science fiction movie. That scared the eight-five year old man dearly as he noticed the rock creatures were the caves! Frankly the rock children reminded Bill of the blue children from Galaxy Quest that gave him nightmares for a week._

 _Bill looked over in the direction of the narrow pathway where a huge hen is headed his way making the ground tremble beneath his feet._

"Chekov to Kirk!" Walter repeated.

 _"BEAM ME OUT OF HERE!" Bill shouted into the communicator._

"I can't do it!" Doohan refused.

 _"Jimmy!" Bill said. "Yes, you can!"_

"But I could make your pattern be lost and distorted." Doohan said.

 _"I am willing to accept that." Bill said._

"I am not!" Doohan said.

 _"Jimmy, I gave you hard time on set because I knew that if it had happened in real life that you would be able to get us out of a problem," Bill said. "I envied you because essentially Star Trek is about the love affair your character shares with the Enterprise. . . ." Bill felt relieved to get that off his chest. "Not about the captain loving his ship. You are the core of the Enterprise crew, actor and character. So listen to me: this is part of the plan. Whatever happens next, it is meant to happen. Don't blame yourself. You won't make a mistake. You are James Doohan and you have inspired people to become engineers. I believe in you, Jimmy."_

Doohan seemed overwhelmed with emotions hearing that from Bill.

"Just another day on set?" Doohan asked.

There was silence as the hen towered over Bill.

 _"Yes," Bill said,seeing the hen holding its talons up. "It is another day on set. Beam me up, Jimmy!"_

"Energising." Doohan said, using the console with all of his remaining fingers.

 _Bill was surrounded by golden rings of light as the talon came down toward him._

Leonard looked up toward the transporter where he saw a semi-transparent holding up his hand in the Vulcan salute with a look of reassurance perfectly timed in the direction of the crew. Bill sizzled before their view. Leonard headed towards Bill walking along the console. Leonard's eyes widened as he saw the color on Bill turn black and white. Walter's face started to change into horror as a pool of water appeared on the transporter pad. Georg, however, remained calm but raised his eyebrows at that like it were unexpected.

"Bill!" Leonard shouted, as the water vaporized on the transporter pad.

"Chekov to kaptain Kirk, kaptain Kirk come in!" Walter repeated.

George put one hand on Walter's shoulder

Suddenly the power in the _Enterprise_ went out turning it from bright to pitch black.

"Who the hell turned the lights off?" Leonard asked.

The lights returned.

"System calibrating." Came a familiar but very younger male voice.

Doohan sighed, relieved.

"I never want to do that again." Doohan said.

"It worked!" Walter said, excited turning around toward George grabbing his shoulders. "IT WORKED!"

In orbit along several planets the starships under the commission of Baron lost control to engineering. Seventeen of them were idling in space. A different set of commands were set to the posts on the various planets that had the ones Baron set into place. A systematic take down of the system Baron had created in her brief reign. Cutting off communications with the _Farragut_ and her seventeen sisters until Baron is not in command. Our perspective flew back into the transporter room where De finished explaining to Leonard what the plan was stumbling over a few words as he did.

"Is Bill aware that he might not come out of the transporter alive?" Leonard asked.

De nodded.

"Bill knew the risk and he took it." De said.

"We are going to be heroes,heroes!" Walter said, excitedly.

"Leave it up to Bill for insane ideas." Leonard said.

The doors to the transporter room opened to show Tisk with several Klingon officers.

"Hello, traitors." Tisk said, holding a disruptor in one hand.

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Baron?" Leonard asked.

"No, I am her mate." Tisk said, coming in with her royal security officers. They were not dressed in Star Fleet uniform but rather in black suits with silver markings. They wore helmets that exposed their foreheads, mouths, and locks of hair. "My lady is dealing with her godfather. She would love to see the batch of _old_ traitors."

"Let me guess, you can't get into Sick Bay." De said.

"'How do you know that?" Tisk growled.

"I just do." De said.

* * *

A small circular device roamed over a planet lacking trees. Trees were discarded all over the place and the familiar figures of humanoid figures stood out strewn on the surface and their blood made it more easier to be obvious. There were adolescents among the dead. There were small rivers that had blood pouring down due to the mass of bodies in the water which among the dead were Klingons and was a fire going on in a prairie like field.

There was a desert filled of scorpion like humans with grave and fetal injuries unresponsive decorating the sand with their blood. The sand was blowing past the remains. In what remained of the forest that once covered acres of one major continent there were a baby wails being heard. The camera flew over into the source of the wails. It came to a halt at a cave where a small group of survivors were huddle together mimicking the color of rock. Their red dropping blood made it easier to notice. The wail was coming from a baby in the arms of a male member glaring in the direction of the camera in anger with pointed crystal blue eyes.

The camera retreated out of the cave then flew away and self destructed.

A spare camera flew over Vulcan where buildings could be seen with holes in them, broken glass, and smoke drifting from the surface area. There were royal guards seen here and there at the doorways of buildings. A Vulcan fled out of a building, panicked and afraid, heading toward the limits of the desert scenery. The royal guard raised their disruptors and fired on the Vulcan into the chest. The Vulcan collapsed to the ground without a groan or a moan. One member of the royal guard walked over to the fallen Vulcan then turned it over. The antennas of the royal guard member were seen.

"Are you loyal to the queen?" The royal guard member asked.

Green blood came from the corner of the Vulcan's mouth.

"Queens are illogical." The Vulcan replied.

The royal guard member aimed at the chest.

"Wrong answer." The royal guard member said, tightening their grip around the trigger.

The camera turned away as the shot was made.

Spare portable cameras gave a good view of what was happening on the various planets under Baron's control.

All of the security cameras were turned off in most of the planets under Baron's rule. The Mute ones planet had all the mushroom like planets topped over. White bodies with blue designs covered in their own blood were laid dead in the villages. There was no life. If at all there were base camps set up. There was royal guard members taking turns burying the dead wearing ear plugs. The Royal Guard were setting the perimeters for a new colony household. Communications were still up during that time.

* * *

"Honestly?" Saldana said, sitting next to Nichelle. "That image could be a promo for _Beyond_."

"It could be," Nichelle said. "But if it were. . . Bill would have been bragging about it so much that De would have vented to me about it."

Saldana raised her dark eyebrows.

"DeForest vents to you?" Saldana asked.

"Not all the time but on occasions that he gets annoyed with Bill on things about _Star Trek_." Nichelle said.

Saldana laughed.

"Does this mean I may have to expect that happening in the next fifty some years?" Saldana asked.

Nichelle looked over in the direction of Saldana.

"Your friend Chris Pine is different than Bill was as a young man," Nichelle said. "So no, I do not think that can happen with you."

Saldana sighed.

"What a relief." Saldana said.

"Besides every Spock and every Jim will get together and have sex no matter who plays them." Nichelle said.

Saldana appeared to be startled as Nichelle was rereading the script.

"Wait," Saldana said. "Are you telling me that Bill and Leonard are in a relationship?"

Nichelle looked over in the direction of Saldana.

" _Were_." Nichelle said.

Saldana's mouth became a perfect 'o'.

"Oh." Saldana said.

"Just don't expect a break up like Shatnoy's happening to your boys." Nichelle said, turning the page.

Nichelle's phone rang from her pocket. Nichelle raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting any calls today. She took her phone out then checked who was calling. The text was white with the icon of a rather young Bill Shatner in the captain's chair. After hours of being retweeted on the internet and replying with "Yes?" he finally decided to call her back. She accepted the call and put it on speaker.

"Are you really filming for _Star Trek 4_?" Nichelle asked.

"No, but I _was_ filming _Free Enterprise 2._ " Bill said.

"There goes my bet with Zach." Saldana said.

"Bill," Nichelle said. "What are you calling for?"

"Hello Zoe!" Bill said. "And it so happens I need advice from the two of you."

"Typical." Nichelle said, with a sigh.

"How do the communications console work on the Enterprise?" Bill asked.

Nichelle had a surprised expression on her face.

"The ear bud is like an ear bud." Nichelle said.

"Makes you hear voices that aren't there." Saldana joked.

"I am referring to the console." Bill said

"Well," Nichelle said. "The console I am more familiar to has buttons. Lots of buttons. And a mirror."

"Mine has a screen." Saldana said.

"How do they operate?" Bill asked.

"Each button has a control on the console," Nichelle said. "The first button establishes the hailing and the button beside it ends the hailing. The middle button to the second row establishes contact with 'Star Fleet'. The last button to the left is able to pull up internal ship reports that are repeated through audio. All of the buttons are red. The lower button below the middle is able to send a may day beacon. The button above the middle button is capable of making a recording and replaying it throughout the ship. The button to the left at the end right above it is capable of sending someone to the laundry room. It has a internal system capable of making the right commands to the buttons. It does not glitch or break apart."

"My console is a screen with several options," Saldana said. "There is hailing and end hailing. There is a option to talk with Star Fleet. To talk with a small vessel. And there is a report box on the screen. It has a anti-virus program installed into it to prevent someone from sending the ship on a wild goose chase. It can also lock anyone out who is not Star Fleet assigned such as electrocuting those who are not the head communication's officer."

"What does the anti-virus consider a virus?" Bill asked.

"A new program that is not Star Fleet branded or not authorized." Saldana said.

The two were obviously pulling Bill's leg.

"Thank you,Lieutenant Uhura and Admiral Uhura." Bill said.

"My character is not an admiral!" Nichelle said.

"Yes, she is," Bill said. "Admiral of communications and linguistics department. Doesn't Admiral Uhura have a ring to it?"

Nichelle paused.

"Why. . . it does." Nichelle said.

"Paramount won't keep me around for that long for Nyota to be a Admiral." Saldana complained.

"It was nice knowing you,Nichelle," Bill said. "Goodbye."

The call was terminated.

"That is unlike Bill," Nichelle said, going into her contacts list. "He would never say that unless there was something wrong like he was in a life or death scenario."

"Oh, like the Kobyashi Maru!" Saldana said.

"Like the Kobyashi Maru." Nichelle said, hitting De's name then put the phone to her ear. "Come on, De, answer."

Nichelle seemed to be concerned.

* * *

Karl was by the door to sick bay holding a phaser. Nurse Anne was across from him. Holy shit, Karl never felt this tense before. Scared, even. The technology these days. The technology for the society lived by the aliens was up to par in the futuristic movies being pumped out of the industry. Maybe Baron's men could cut through doors using their disruptors. Well, there wasn't any episodes regarding that kind of event unfolding in the _Enterprise_.

Any _Enterprise_ for that matter.

Worf was fortunate to be taken to Sick Bay before Baron's royal gaurdsmen took over the _Enterprise_.

"Are you a relative of Doctor McCoy?" Worf asked, with his right leg being treated by Whichov and the Klingon Nurse Constable.

Karl looked over.

"Why," Karl stopped. "No."

"Then who are you?" Worf said.

"John Grimm circa 2020." Karl lied.

"You lack starships." Worf said.

"You lack big fucking guns with huge bullets to kick down a opponent." Karl said.

"You lack super strength." Worf said.

"You lack television." Karl said.

"Let's call that a draw," Worf said. "Shall we?"

"Agreed." Karl said.

"The doors have been allowed to open." The computer said, in a young male voice that was familiar to Karl's ears with staccato speaking.

Karl's eyes widened sharing a glance with Nurse Anne. Nurse Constable grabbed the curtain then blocked view of the patient. The remaining resting Vulcans, who were deep in trance, had their curtains closed by the two other Nurses in the room. When the doors opened there were closed curtains around several of the biobeds. The royal guard consisting most of Andorians and Klingons entered the room. It was easy to tell the Andorians apart from the Klingons due to their antennas. There were ten royal guards. The doors closed behind them.

"Doors have been restricted to open under section 3.858.805. Code A." The staccato voice said.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Karl said.

The Royal Guard turned their heads in the direction of Karl. Karl shot down the two Klingons. Nurse Anne shot down two of the Royal Guard members. A disruptor blast struck the overhead ceiling above Karl's head making a scorch mark as well. Karl tackled down one of the four remaining guard members. The third member was shot down by Nurse Anne with a aim at the forehead leaving a gaping hole that exposed the inside of the skull. Karl twisted the arm of the Andorian while sitting on the mentioned alien's chest making her aim be terrible. Four Klingon corpses and three Andorians corpses were on the ground.

The second remaining Klingon was pounced down by Nurse Anne.

The last remaining Andorian shot at Anne into the left shoulder leaving a rounded disruptor blast. Anne fell over crying out in pain with a scream. Karl made the first Andorian fire at the second Andorian into the chest making it collapse to the ground with eyes wide open. The first Andorian was smacking his hand on the ground wincing in pain.

"Ready to die?" The last Klingon member to the group asked. "And be known as a traitor in your tree."

Karl's right hand rolled up into a fist.

"You can choke on that!" Karl said, lunging in the direction of the Klingon with his fist flying in the direction of the adam's apple.

It was a move that he had done on a dummy when filming Dredd. The Klingon Royal Gaurd member began choking after being punched in the throat. He gagged falling back. Karl turned around aiming the newly acquired phaser in the direction of the Andorian. Karl kicked the helmet off the Andorian.

"Do you wish to surrender?" Karl asked, aiming the phaser at the blue skinned alien with white hair.

"I SURRENDER!" The Andorian said, clenching at his arm.

"Someone get me cuffs and attend to Nurse Anne." Karl said.

The Vulcan nurse came to Anne's side then applied a hypo to the side of her neck reassuring her that everything will be okay and her world turned to black.

* * *

Our scene opens into a wide interrogation room that had a computer screen attached to the left. De was horrified to see what he was seeing. There was a squeak that came from Walter. George brought Walter closer with widened eyes. Sarek had half his face covered in burns while the area where his ears had been pointy were were no longer pointy but seemed to be removed flat like. There were uneven scars on Sarek's face that had green blood dripping. His left pointed eyebrow was missing. Sarek had a look of confusion in his eyes at the new arrival but the face was easily recognizable. Sarek was on a table pressed against the wall. Sarek recognized Leonard on the spot.

 _Ambassador Spock!_

Leonard could hear the voice of the deceased Mark Lenard in his mind. Leonard could see a frightened yet confused expression on Sarek's face. It was almost as though he hadn't expected Leonard to be beamed over to the planet side. His face was not stoic as Leonard thought it would be in a situation like this. It was a startling development. Sarek had been here for the past two hours and ten minutes. He would not be surprised if Baron had created a voice replicator device that manipulated the sound of his voice.

Beside Sarek stood Baron holding a dagger of the kind in one hand twiddling with it.

"My queen." Tisk said.

Baron looked over with a look of delight.

"A bunch of old men?" Baron said. "They ran to a bunch of old men for _help_."

"Hey!" Doohan said, insulted stepping forward as De put one hand in his way.

"And your captain is, as I have been told, dead." Baron said. "How pathetic."

"No, he is not." Walter insisted.

"Stop torturin' the poor Ambassador," De said. "You are done. You are over with. Your rule is over."

"Who do you think you are?" Tisk asked.

"We are actors, not Star Fleet officers!" De said, stepping forward. "My name is DeForest Kelley. You brought them to us by crushing their society and defenses. You took away lives! LIVES, MISS BARON!" He held his fist up pointing at Baron. Two guards edged into her view. "Now we are doin' the same to you."

De looked over toward Leonard.

"The man you know as James T. Kirk is William Shatner," Leonard continued. "My real name is Leonard Nimoy. Bill and I are eighty five years old. Not over a hundred. The ears you saw on television? They were fakes. Prosthetic. I don't have pointy ears, never had, never will."

"But the documents-" Sarek started to say.

"We are sorry but those are for entertainment." Leonard cut him off.

Sarek looked at De.

"Your counterpart." Sarek said.

"He is from New Zealand," De said. "He is Karl Urban."

"My name is Walter Koenig." Walter said.

"My name George Takei. It is Ta-kay not Ta-kei," George said. "I never was a President."

"Hmph,I don't believe you." Baron said.

"Bill, play _Star Trek: The Original Series_ ," De said. "Season 1. Theme and end credits."

The musical tune of _Star Trek: The Original Series_ began. The crew watched the _Enterprise_ , the old and well known variation glide on the screen through space. De looked down toward the floor refusing to look at it. Bill's name popped up on screen followed by Leonard Nimoy and DeForest Kelley. And then the screen turned black. The end credits showed the list of names.

"What is this?" Baron asked.

"It's a television show," De said. "It is fake. All of this. This starship is based off the show. It was made during the cold war and was a very progressive show for its time. No one normally casted black or Asian people for leading roles such as women for example. You should recognize the starship in the credits because that is her. Everything your civilization knows is built around this fictional TV show and several of the spin offs!"

"Play the man trap, episode 1." Leonard said.

The episode played out and within forty two minutes the episode had finished. Baron was a loss for words looking over in the direction of the crowd of old men. It then occurred to her that they had no power what so ever and no back up. A smile grew on the woman's face. Tisk had a bewildered look on her face. Walter played with his fingers as Baron began to laugh unsettling.

"All of you?" Tisk asked.

De lifted his head up in the direction of the two.

"All of us." Leonard said.

"You are guilty as much as I am!" Baron said, with a laugh. "And that makes your threats null."

"Not really," De said. "You see . . ." A smile grew on the actor's face. Then he folded his arms leaning forward on the ball of his toes. "Hey Bill, how is your end in the _Enterprise_?"

"Challenging but I do like a good challenge," Bill's voice came out of thin air. "Hello, Baron, but until you step down none of your seventeen ships are responding or moving around in this quadrant. I am leaving you control of the _Farragut_ so you can go somewhere and be forgotten. Just a consolation prize."

Baron frowned.

"Never." Baron said.

"And neither would I!" Tisk said.

"And to stop hurting Sarek," Bill said. "Better yet, let him die with his dignity."

"I will not concede to your requests." Baron said.

"The Prime Directive is around for a reason,Baron," Bill sternly said. "Leave the _Enterprise_ and I will consider sparing your ship and your crewmembers. If you refuse I will be forced to take necessary action to save my planet and countless others like it."

"You are in the computer," Tisk said, taking Baron's hand. "You are just a digital program."

"Theoretically," Leonard added. "He is not. He is now a sapient entity inside the _Enterprise_ capable of jumping ships. That also means Bill can control _anything_."

"And strand your crew in several rooms aboard the _Enterprise_." De said.

"Including jumping ship." George said.

"And deny you of attacking anyone." Walter said.

"Adding that I am ordering a reassignment to a few of your medical personnel to this starship," Bill said. "Can't leave good people on there." Leonard raised an eyebrow as did De. "If you are not off this ship in a hour and stepped down then you will be dealing with the biggest ham in the galaxy. Bill out."

"Vaporize them!" Tisk ordered.

The two Klingon officers raised their disruptors and aimed the disruptors in the direction of the crew. De took out a small square device from his pocket then put it on the cuff of his sleeve and tapped on it. The distruptors beam flew forwards except they did not continue to move and struck a long wide shield instead. Leonard looked over in the direction of the grinning thespian. The three men behind him took out their phasers.

"Ready to have your asses handed to you by a bunch of grandparents?" De asked.

Baron stabbed the blade into Sarek's chest then pressed a option on her wrist watch like device. Walter handed George a phaser as the group spread out facing the Royal Guard. They each, except for Leonard, had the same device that De had.

"I accept your challenge." Baron said, with a Chesire like grin.

The two vanished in a golden flash leaving the royal guard behind.

"Unlike Leonard McCoy, I never took the oath." De said, then he pressed the trigger.

* * *

Doctor Puri and Nurse Chapel were beamed over to the Enterprise. They were confused as to why they were reassigned by the Lesbian Romulans. They had been given strict orders not to leave unless they were ordered to kill themselves. But the order had come in through padd indicating it was a direct order from the rulers themselves. The golden light faded to reveal there was a transporter room with injured workers. Among them were Fred who was applying pressure to S'chon's injury.

"Help us, please!" Fred plead.

"I get the middle," Puri said. "You get both sides."

"Yes, Doctor Puri." Chapel said, with a nod of her head.

The two split up.

"What kind of weapon was he attacked with?" Puri asked Fred.

"D-d-Disruptor," Fred had his hand on the side of S'chon. "He can't die on me. He is. . . He is my only Vulcan friend."

Puri took out a small vile from the knapsack then instructed Fred to briefly let go. Puri pulled up the shirt of the Vulcan and he applied the contents of the vile. It steamed at first. Puri wiped the green blood off the injury using a white puff ball. Puri took out a laser like device then he held it above the injury. From the tip of the laser gun device came a green light. That repaired the great damage on the cardiovascular tissue. He put it away afterwards replacing it with a smaller laser like device holding it above the injury. He pressed a button and a red light was emitted making suture patterns with it. A thin but visible line appeared in the outline of the sutures bringing together the skin to begin the healing process. He put away the device and applied a square item on the injury. He took back the device to show a white film in between the suture.

"This will dissolve as the skin grows back and the suture itself will be absorbed into the skin," Puri explained to the Ferengi. "The heart itself will need more detailed repairs that I cannot give."

"Thank you, Doctor." Fred said, with gratitude.

"If he asks you to slap then do it." Puri said.

Fed nodded, half of his uniform stained by S'chon's blood.

There were plenty of injured aliens in the room and dead royal guard members strewn around the Transporter room. Some of the royal guard bodies were propped against the wall. Alongside Fred was two phasers. This was Transporter room 2. Half of the people there were given hypos to sedate them so they would not panic during the operations. Slapped with gauze on some of them because their parts were unable to be put back together. For a repair that severe the needed tools from sick bay. The doors to the transporter room flew open to let in royal guard members.

Needless to say much of the conscious patients shot down the members.

The Andorian and Klingon members of the group fled down the hall.

De came to the door.

"Are you all right?" De asked, freezing once he saw Nurse Chapel's figure. "Majel?"

Nurse Chapel looked over her shoulder toward De. She looked so young. Fifty years younger in fact. Her hair was blonde and up in a beehive hair style similar to the one from the 1960's. Fond memories returned of seeing Gene and Majel together, arm in arm, on set. Nurse Chapel raised an eyebrow at the actor. She was so thin that her her curves stood out from the black and blue two piece uniform. On both shoulders were emblem patches that had a dagger through an apple surrounded by a snake biting its tail around the symbol in the middle.

"Christine Chapel." Chapel said.

"We do need a sick bay." Puri said.

"Down the hall," De said, pointing over his shoulder. "Two turns to the right and the third doorway to the right. That is Sick Bay 2."

A couple Klingons went past De even one who had a recently acquired prosthetic leg.

Behind De was three deceased members of the Royal Guard.

"Who are you?" Puri asked.

"Just a small time actor," De said. "And sidelines as a doctor in emergencies."

De followed after the other security officers.

* * *

Sarek was in Sick Bay 1 being treated for his injuries by the best doctors and nurses there was. The bodies of the deceased had been logged and identified into the mainframe computer. The Ambassadors were being kept in the conference room by two security guards. Leonard and a random klingon officer named Carl Son of Zorg took care of the two royal guard members. Walter and George were had reclaimed the bridge thanks to the help of several Klingon officers going through the jeffrey tubes first.

"Finally." George slid the leveler up shortly after getting into the helmsmen chair. He put the ship into warp five.

Walter punched out a helmetless Andorian (who had been at the navigation station) knocking him unconscious to the floor.

"So that is how it feels to punch out a Andorian." Walter rubbed his fist,sitting down into the chair. "George, look out for the asteroid!"

"On it!" George said, inputting calculations making the ship go briefly sideways sliding most of the occupants.

We can see from the outside the _Enterprise_ going sideways then resume its typical position dodging a asteroid. Our view returned inside the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

"I wonder if we can warp through a planet." Walter said.

"Just because the kids in _SG-1_ did it does not mean we can do it," George said. "Besides, the laws of warp is different in the _Stargate_ franchise."

"But it does still mean going faster than the speed of light." Walter said.

"Theoretically, that would be impossible for the _Enterprise_ to warp into a planet," George said. "If anything it would wipe out the entire civilization if Warp was attempted and crashed land against the planet surface. The dilithium crystals could not give that much power for warping through a planet. Five dilithium crystals would be needed. Since they only have two pieces in engineering they would be burned out."

"You just talked technobabble." Walter said, stunned.

"I have been asked that question since _Stargate SG-1_ showed that episode with the naquadah asteroid hurling in the direction of Earth," George said. "And I had a Trekker explain to me the power needed to warp through a planet. Walter, I know what you are thinking, and we are not going to try it."

"No fun," Walter said. "How long until we get to our solar system?"

"Twelve hours and thirty-three minutes," George said, taking out his phone. "I have to call Brad."

Our scene transitioned into the spare bio-room. It had been five hours by that point. His eyes started to open where he saw across from him on the wall was a black screen that had his name in green text9. His right eyebrow was missing. There was a space above his right eye where a bushy eyebrow should be. There wasn't a sign of what had been scars on his face hours ago. Sarek's ears had a plastic pair of pointy ear formation to keep the cartilage in place so it could heal on its own.

 **Sarek.**

"Yes?" Sarek said.

 **I am sorry**.

"Negative, it is I who should be apologizing. We discussed this. You may not come out of this with all of your memories." Sarek said.

 **I accept that.**

"William, you are likely to have a mate who is concerned about your well being." Sarek said.

 **Call me Bill.**

"Bill." Sarek said.

 **Sarek, you are going to bend a few rules here and there to keep our planet safe.**

"The prime directive was made for a reason." Sarek said.

 **Prime Directive? Sarek, you have to be flexiable if you want a United Federation of Planets. Inferior civilizations can help you.**

"Your mate." Sarek said.

 **I sent her a text message. She understands.**

"You might not make out of it alive." Sarek said.

 **Not the same man who shuttled his way here?**

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

 **Disfigured, living vegetable, or a man who can't hold a job.**

"Indeed." Sarek said, bitterly.

 **It is worth what I am doing for you.**

"The needs of the many . . ." Sarek trailed off.

 **Outweigh the needs of the few.**

"Or the one." Sarek finished.

 **Once this is over, you have to hold discussions with the world leaders.**

"Unfortunate." Sarek said.

 **Sarek.**

"Your kind has to progress on its own." Sarek said.

 **Sarek, has it not occurred to you that we have already developed a transporter?**

Sarek briefly looked away, contemplating that, then turned his head in the direction of the screen.

"Do you mean that it has come to our attention there has been a transporter made on your planet?" Sarek asked.

 **Yes.**

"It has not." Sarek said.

 **Sarek. We are curious. We are out there. We are not ready for inter-galactic wars. We are explorers, warriors, and last of all lovers. A beacon of hope for all those in the known universe. We are searching for life out there and attempting to reach the next step in technology. To know we are not alone in the universe. The future is out there. And we will be damned for not running after it.**

"That is apparent." Sarek said.

 **And I need you to believe in humanity.**

"What are you asking of me?" Sarek asked.

 **To accept a Ambassador of Earth with his or her best interest in our planet. To officially make the UFP.**

"I believe this would be the perfect time to do so." Sarek said.

 **Affirmative.**

"Bill. . . I. . . I do not wish to be forgotten." Sarek said.

 **If I forget you, I will make new memories and then we get to know each other again.**

"We would be strangers." Sarek said.

 **This time we will get on the right foot.**

Sarek nodded.

"Without being in need of your help." Sarek said.

 **You know, Sarek, Trekkers and Trekkies wish to believe Star Trek is real. Do you want to believe?**

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

 **You should meet the kids. The new us.**

"I look forward to meeting your counterparts." Sarek said.

A smiley face appeared on the screen.

 **I have to go, now. I have some terrorizing to do.**

"Do not get yourself deleted." Sarek said.

 **Live long and prosper.**

The screen returned to black.

"Live long and prosper. . ." Sarek closed his eyes, briefly with a sigh.

The doors to the bio-room opened letting in Leonard. Leonard's hair was not black but graying. Sarek looked over in the direction of the eighty-five year old man. Leonard had his hands behind his back in a completely Spock like pose. A pang of guilt struck the Ambassador's heart. Baron had obviously traced back to Earth with the transporter history and decided to give it a test run before attempting a beam out to Earth. She would prefer arriving on starship to the planet that Sarek knew. He had played a part in tearing away Leonard from his native home planet and quite possibly from his family.

"Greetings, Mr Nimoy." Sarek said, doing the ta'al.

"Greetings," Leonard said, "But I would prefer if you called me 'Len'."

Sarek raised his remaining left eyebrow.

"What brings you here?" Sarek asked.

"I am curious if you are with a mate." Leonard said.

"My first mate turned to religion." Sarek said.

"And your second mate?" Leonard asked coming to the side of the bed.

"I have resisted Pon-Farr long before you were born, Len," Sarek said. "I have no mate."

Leonard had a surprised expression on his face.

"Logically, Pon-Far is unavoidable. You must had claimed a mate or used a holoprogram when you were without one to satisfy your biological urge," Leonard said. "The blood burning makes it difficult to restrain for a pure Vulcan."

Sarek bowed his head, briefly.

"That I am aware." Sarek said.

"Ambassador, you are meaning to tell me that you have never felt love?" Leonard asked.

"Love has numerous definition in the TV shows your home planet broadcasts." Sarek said.

"But they all come boil down to caring about one person." Leonard said.

"Often characterized by love at first sight." Sarek said.

"It can happen but never too commonly," Leonard said. "Perhaps you may find your T'hy'la on Earth."

"There is a phrase in your culture: 'Sticking out of a potato field like a sore thumb'," Sarek said. "And logically, my mate would not be there. My Amanda Grayson would be impossible to find. She is a work of fiction and I accept that I may never find myself a mate. There could be a variation of her on your planet but I am not sure I may ever find my version of Amanda."

"You are real." Leonard said.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"Vulcans, Klingons, Ferengi,Deltans, Romulans and so on are real," Leonard said. "Can you play with the possibility that there is in fact a Amanda Grayson just waiting to find the man of her heart?"

There was a pause.

"Theoretically," Sarek said. "That is possible." He looked at the younger man in the eye. "Are you in a relationship with your version of Captain Kirk? The captain and the first officer in the documents were obviously in love."

 _Damn, even the Vulcans could see it_ , Leonard thought.

"Negative," Leonard said. "Bill and I are not that interested in one another."

"You had a 'fling'." Sarek said.

Leonard frowned.

"Did not." Leonard said.

"Yes, you did." Sarek said.

"You have no evidence to make that assumption." Leonard said.

Sarek raised a left eyebrow.

"Your voice betrays mentioning his name and your cheeks reddened. Your pupils dilated at the mention of his name," Sarek said,lowering his left eyebrow. "Our scientists have studied the symptoms of love in other species for two hundred thirty-three years. We started studying your 'entertainment' a hundred years, three months, four days,three hours,forty-three minutes, and nine seconds ago."

"Your mate doesn't have to be a female." Leonard said.

"That word has been a legend for over a thousand years. T'hy'la. Warriors clashing, violence, and hot passionate make out sex." Sarek rolled an eye. Leonard's jaw came to a drop. Both of his eyebrows shot up. Sarek just _rolled_ his eyes. "The violent thoughts were murdering us. Surak was lucky to have come when he did. Your documents, or should I say franchise, was accurate in our bigotry and arrogance in our race. We bluff that we lack emotions but it is that we control them so they will not control us."

Leonard sat on the side of the bed.

"What about your sons?" Leonard asked.

"As your kind refers to it:it was a one night stand." Sarek said.

"How did it feel to hold them in your arms?" Leonard asked.

"I promised them I would always support them when they were just newborns," Sarek said. "No matter what happened if they wanted to be a messiah, a artist, a captain, ambassador, anything for that matter, or serve in Star Fleet. I did not want to be like the Sarek of the other universe. Cold toward his kin in the original documents."

"So you do know what love is." Leonard said.

"Twenty-eight years, six months, thirty-three days, four hours, and twenty-eight seconds too late." Sarek said.

There was a pause between the two older men.

"I spoke with S'obi." Leonard said.

"He is grieving for the loss of his twin." Sarek said.

"He would make a good science officer." Leonard said.

"He has no idea what he wants to be." Sarek said.

"So you are letting him experiment around." Leonard said.

"S'chick knew what he wanted to be," Sarek said. "S'obi . . . on the other hand. . . was clueless. S'obi was excellent on the landing parties and the numerous missions he embarked on. Through his cluelessness he made a difference in the galaxy. I have that to be proud of."

"Just because he lost a brother does not mean he will not be the same excellent Vulcan you speak highly of." Leonard said.

"We are very emotional beings, Mr Spock, grief is a very difficult process for us Vulcans to handle." Sarek said, the mere mention of Leonard's character slipped out. Sarek was still getting adjusted to the hard fact that _Star Trek_ was not real when he had believed it was for fifty years. It would take time to fully refer Leonard by his nickname one hundred percent of the time for Sarek.

"Counselors can help with that grief." Leonard said.

"I wish I had a son who dealt with others pain including his own pain." Sarek said, looking down toward his hand.

Leonard put one hand on Sarek's shoulder.

"I grieve with thee." Leonard said.

De came into the room.

"In the next five hours you will be able to walk," De said, walking around the foot of the bed holding a padd. "You are very fortunate that the torture your goddaughter did not end up with losin' _both_ of your legs."

"You are not a doctor." Sarek said.

"I get to be one under your authority." De said.

"Pretending to be a doctor in our society comes with five years in a penal colony." Sarek said.

"And I am not in it," De said. "Truth is . . . Sarek,ever since we stepped on set pretendin' to be these fictionalized characters they have changed us to a certain degree. Look, Leonard has been very much Spock when it came to some shennigans that Bill did. I don't drink, however, but I do find myself more of a listener and some-one who gives a friend advice. Bill? That is a entirely different story." De swiped on the pad inputting a few notes regarding Sarek's condition. "It is like doin' somethin' and feelin' like our fictional characters are over our shoulders, watchin' us, or merely just behind us. These legendary iconic characters stick with us."

"Affirmative," Leonard said. "I feel like Spock is a part of me. "

There was a period of silence.

"Bill should be adding anecdote about himself." De said.

"By extension," Sarek said. "Spock and McCoy are part of you. Someone you will never lose in your life."

"Yes." The two men said.

Leonard looked around finding it odd that Bill hadn't spoken.

"Bill." Leonard said.

"Bill." De said.

"Bill, stop giving me the silent treatment," Leonard said. "Speak your mind or I will tell the most illogical and embarrassing story about you when we made out in the bridge."

De looked at Leonard with a not-so-much surprised look on his face.

"Bill is not in the ship." Sarek said.

The two men looked over in the direction of Sarek.

"He is on the _Farragut_." Sarek said.

De turned pale.

"That wasn't part of the plan." De said.

"What was the plan?" Leonard asked.

"Get into the computer, scare off Baron, dismantle the Baron Empire, go home, and forget all about this." De said.

"It _was_ part of the plan." Sarek said.

"No, it wasn't!" De said.

"Bill lied to you," Sarek said. "And he wished you to be far away as possible in the case that he failed."

"Failed what?" De asked.

"To ruin Baron," Sarek said. "Or destroy her."

De put down the pad on the table feeling uneasy.

"Bill wouldn't do that to me." De said.

"He has and it has been done." Sarek said.

"I. . . underestimated Bill." Leonard said.

De and Leonard shared a long look with one another.

"As I told you before: it is a suicide mission." Sarek said.

"Damn it, Bill!" De walked around the biobed heading toward the doors.

Leonard followed after De.

"Are you thinking that the biotechnology could have left behind a complete carbon copy unit of Bill in the transporter?" Leonard asked, coming to De's side in the hallway.

"I don't think," De said. "I know."

De came to the intercomn on the wall.

"This is Admiral McCoy, Fred the Ferengi mechanic you are to report to Transporter room 1 immediately!" De said, pressing a button. "McCoy out."

"Why are you still using the identity of your character rather than your real name?" Leonard asked.

"Admiral gives me more authority here." De said.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at that along with an amused expression on his face then lowered his eyebrow.

"That is logical." Leonard said.

"Would you like to see if there is a chance?" De asked.

"Affirmative." Leonard said.

"Let's go." De said.

Our view returned into the bioroom Sarek was kept in. He requested the computer to show the candidates in the presidential election. Screen shots of Hillary Clinton, Bernie Sanders, and Donald Trump appeared on the screen. He requested Donald Trump's presidential campaign be explained. The first thing that came out was about a huge wall being built around America to block entry of unnative people. Would Donald Trump attempt to make a global planetary version of the wall? That would be illogical. He listened to some of the speeches being made but they were all illogical, contradicting from time to time, demeaning, and insulting to all races. If that was his attitude then he would make a terrible president and a terrible representative of Earth.

"End Donald Trump video." Sarek said.

The computer paused the video.

"Bernie Sanders." Sarek said.

" _One percent of the one percent-_ " The video was interrupted.

"End video." Sarek said.

"Video paused." The computer said.

"Hillary Clinton." Sarek said.

 _"We will give women the wages men have!"_ Hillary shouted to a crowd of supporters.

The supporters were cheering as a pleased expression grew on Sarek's face.

"Computer, explain to me the 2016 campaign trail." Sarek requested.


	15. Chapter 15

The _Farragut_ 's lower section,not being the saucer section, was adrift. The saucer separation had been conducted, obviously. It was completely abandoned save for the dead bodies of royal guard members who appeared to have choked to death. Our view goes into the dark battle bridge. It was classic era, it had everything that was normally seen in _Star Trek: The Original Series_. No slick screens. No racks for phasers to the side of the wall. The lights in the room brightened up into red alert.

 **Navigation system has been activated.**

The navigation station's buttons were making beeping sounds while glowing.

 **Pilot system has been activated.**

The leveler slid forward as the course was set.

 **Warp six has been initiated.**

The ship was trembling.

 **Engines have been initiated.**

The lights in engineering turned on.

 **Engage.**

The starship went into warp.

* * *

Fred was looking over his shoulder just to be sure that the rest of the royal guard were in the brig. Fred turned his head away visibly afraid while trembling. Fred had managed to escape Ferenginar with his siblings but his parents were not able to join. They were shot down by members of the royal guard before they made it to the shuttle. Fred's fingers had the slightest of all aches that lingered from hitting on the windows in tears screaming until his brother tore him away. Their pets had fled long before the raids began.

Searching for who was loyal and who was not loyal to the queen.

Streets emptied and those who had survived were in hiding on their home planet in secret compartments of their home. Underground shelter is what humans would refer to them. These had plenty of nourishment to last them for a year. They had radios of some kind that reported what was going on outside their safety zone. Fred and his siblings were among the numerous shuttle pods to hide inside craters hidden in plain sight due to their design. Until there was rumors of a starship called _Enterprise_ that lead the charge against Baron when they were heading to a safe planet that was supposedly toxic (but really was not) to Romulans and Vulcans alike with the gassy clouds that glowed a light green. Fred had to join the charge. He knew inside and out about engineering. Fred figured he would be useful for that.

So imagine his surprise when Fred saw his friend S'chon at the transporter console and the eyebrow raise in return. It had been four weeks since Baron's reign began. It could have easily been a month. It felt like forever to the survivors. The _Enterprise_ was their only hope to freedom. Some questioned that one ship alone can solve all their problems. People called for the Asgaard to show up. But not one had a idea where the planets that had the certain civilizations that could contact the Asgaard were. Some called for a infiltration and a rebellion that could cost lives.

But the stunt pulled by a bunch of old men was proving to be successful. S'chon had recovered from his injuries and was engaged in a silent celebration with other Vulcans (or something like that) while the others namely being Klingons, Romulans, Ferengi, Deltans, and Andorians threw a celebration in the rec rooms. Fred had sent a message to his remaining family regarding the news that someone was controlling the Baron Empire and restricting their army in whatever means possible. A possibility to go home. To return what once was with rebuilding and recovery. Fred was sure that the ambassadors, the last authority figures since their presidents were assassinated, would piece everything back together with emergency relief and time including counselors. The survivors would need that.

Fred walked into the transporter room to see two older men, one of which had very gray hair and another had dark hair with streak of gray in it. Their heads turned in the direction of Fred. The one with completely gray hair was shorter than the dark haired man who's hair had streaks of gray. They did not seem to be happy. And something was clearly wrong (which required his help, obviously).

"Lieutenant Fred," Leonard said. "What can you tell us about the device the captain requested you to make?"

Fred straightened his uniform then approached the two and began to explain. Leonard and De listened. Leonard nodded intently listening. The skin on De's face went pale. De used the side of the transporter console to support himself. He felt uneasy about it turning his head away putting both hands on the console. De closed his eyes lowering his head down then opened his eyes. Leonard asked a few questions when it was necessary.

"That is unexpected." Leonard said.

De sat down on the stairs to the transporter pad.

"It hasn't been tried before so whatever happens can be permanent." Fred said.

De cleared his throat looking up.

"Did he mention to you about havin' Alzheimer?" De asked in a low voice.

Fred's face turned into a horrified one.

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"If he had that then-oh my god," Fred said. "I should have asked if he had memory problems. I am so sorry, Admiral."

De took his phone out of his pocket then looked down at the phone and his hand was trembling.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." Leonard said.

Fred walked out with guilt.

"Len. . ." De said, his hands trembling holding the phone. "He won't remember us."

Leonard came over to De's side.

"He can regain the memories." Leonard said.

"You heard the kid," De said. "At best long term memory would be affected, recent, too."

"Remember the episode where Lieutenant Uhura had her memory wiped?" Leonard asked.

"She had to be reeducated." De said.

"Affirmative." Leonard said.

De raised his eyebrows, head turned in the direction of Leonard.

"Are you implyin' he'll forget everything?" De asked.

"No, I am merely implying he will make new memories," Leonard said. "Either way, he might remember us and only recalled what happened before being beamed to the _Enterprise_." Leonard put one hand on De's shoulder. "It will be all right, De."

"He will not be the same man," De said. "Let alone . . . You know this will escalate his Alzheimer."

"We will be there for him." Leonard said.

"I hope he remembers somethin'," De said. "Anythin'." He turned his head away as Leonard took his hand off the tearful De's shoulder. "Nichelle called me earlier. Said Bill acted strangely while in a conversation with him over the phone." He looked down toward the list of names on the contact list. "How do I tell my best friends wife that he may not remember her?"

De appeared to be scared.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Leonard said.

"Bill insists he doesn't have it and Liz insists he does," De said. "We have to tell them. The other boys. I didn't tell you for that matter because I thought this memory thin' was a minor inconvenience. It explains mostly why he remembers thin's differently. It started a year before Bill made that stupid documentary." De put the phone away then looked back over toward Leonard. Leonard had a surprised expression on his face. "You had to know anyway that Bill had it."

"I did not." Leonard said.

"Last week Bill repeated a conversation with me," De said. "I told him we had that exact same conversation two hours ago. And you know what his exact words were?"

"I do not remember having that conversation." Leonard said.

De nodded his head with a sigh wiping a tear off.

"Bill used to remember thin's just fine when he was younger," De said. "It's so sad. Bill still looks like he is fifty. And so do you."

"Is it the hair?" Leonard asked. "I dyed it recently to make myself look older."

"It's the face." De said.

"My memory, unlike Bill's, has yet to falter," Leonard said. "I am not that surprised."

"I take it that your 'Vulcan photographic memory' affects you biologically." De said.

Leonard nodded.

"I like to think so." Leonard said.

"What do we do if he forgets us?" De asked.

Leonard paused, giving it a thought.

"Simple," Leonard finally. "We start over and we help him remember."

"Maybe Bill will only have lost memory of the past three days and he will be still be Bill. Our Bill. The one I know best." De said.

"That would be a preferable outcome." Leonard said.

"I am surprised my memory hasn't been goin'," De said, briefly closing his eyes. De wiped another tear off. "It is just not fair. It should be happenin' to me not him! This shouldn't be happenin' to Bill. This is not fair!"

Leonard brought De close and let his old friend cry as he pat his back.

* * *

The other four men were informed of what they could expect if Bill did come back alive. George was annoyed that he most likely had to deal with Bill pronouncing his last name incorrectly. Walter was horrified to say for the least. Karl was visibly saddened by it. It was De who insisted that everyone get some well deserved rest on the way home. De made sure that Leonard went into his assigned bio room (with the machinery turned off) and get some rest. They were all stressed, worried, and concerned at once. De got only two hours of shut eye when it came to his attention that Whichov and Nurse Anne were injured while retrieving a Ensign from the holodeck that strangely was glitching and somehow merging them into the matter of solid objects.

De worked with Puri and Chapel resulting in two amputations (Both of which were for the original victims) by getting a holographologist which happened to be S'chon to rewrite the safety protocols. And patching up the doctor and the nurse. De took a power nap in the head CMO's office in the chair snoozing. It turned out this ship had the luck of the fictitious _Enterprise_. After De awoke he decided to give Nichelle a call and explain to her why Bill was acting strangely. Didn't help that he was calling in the middle of the night.

"De, why are you calling so late?" Nichelle asked.

"Vulcans stole cable." De said.

"What?" Nichelle asked.

"Vulcans stole cable." De said.

"Is that a new fan movie?" Nichelle asked.

"It is not. But I wish it were. All of the aliens from Star Trek are real." De started. "You see, Sarek approached Bill and asked for his help. Bill accepted. Bill and Sarek went to the _Enterprise_. Bill met Baron, essentially our version of Sarris, in hailing and had a bad fight. Karl and I were beamed aboard. We had to treat a lot of alien patients. Turns out Walter had been beamed aboard earlier on his own free will. Then we had to get George because the helmsmen were terrible and the most skilled one sacrificed his life to save the Enterprise. We got Jimmy to observe the engineering just for a quick visit but that turned out longer than anticipated. We had to get dilithum crystals, went to a planet, lost Bill, the _Enterprise_ was taken over by Baron but then Bill-"

"But you said Bill was gone." Nichelle interrupted.

"I did." De said.

"I don't get it." Nichelle said.

"He is in the computer. Bio engineered himself into the computer system." De said.

"Go on." Nichelle said.

"We told the truth, scared Baron off, reclaimed the _Enterprise_ , and headin' straight home. The next time you will see Bill. . . I am afraid he won't be the same man you last talked to." Three was a long pause from Nichelle's end of the conversation. "We have been in space for the past two days."

"So Bill screwed up because he thought he was better than Baron." Nichelle said.

"Yes." De said.

"Why didn't you call me earlier so I can give him an ass chewing?" Nichelle asked.

De had a chortle shaking his head.

"We would not want to worry you," De said. "Don't worry, the next time time he does somethin' like this again you get to do the chewin'."

"And I will be beamed aboard the ship that time around, all right?" Nichelle asked. "I prefer to do it face to face."

"I am sorry for wakin' you up this late," De apologized. "But Sarek would be willin' to give you a tour of the _Enterprise_ when the time is convenient."

"What next?" Nichelle asked. "Xenomorphs and Yautja being real?"

De saw a starship with a cobra like design that had two claw like parts to both sides flying right past.

"You don't know how much I really hate you right now." De said, staring at the passing starship.

Nichelle laughed.

"Good night, De." Nichelle said, and then the line went dead.

De put the phone away then went in the opposite direction.

"AMBASSADOR RYAN, WE HAVE A EMERGENCY TO TALK ABOUT!" De shouted.

* * *

The _Enterprise_ was in orbit around Earth. There was a sigh of relief on the bridge. Walter could see the moon and the American flag sticking out. De was in the captain's chair feeling odd. He had a gut feeling that not everything was right. Suddenly a green flew out of space striking the _Enterprise_ making the ship tremble. Red alert was raised throughout the _Enterprise_.

"Shields are at forty-five percent and dropping." George said.

Leonard walked onto the bridge.

"What just happened?" Leonard asked.

"We have been attacked by disruptor fire." De said.

"De,any attack launched by the unknown source could make the ship destroy itself," George said. "I am afraid this could be the end."

"Admiral, we are being hailed." The communications officer, a Vulcan, said.

"On screen." De said.

On the screen appeared Baron with a well placed smirk on her face.

"Are you ready to meet your doom?" Baron asked.

"You are one stubborn Romulan," De said. "And we are equally stubborn."

"Surrender and I will consider sparing your respective families." Baron said.

George looked over in the direction of De.

"Hmmm. . ." De rubbed his chin, eyebrow raising up. "Let me think about that."

"You have one minute to consider." Baron said.

"Len, what do you think?" De asked, looking over toward Leonard.

"She should go to hell." Leonard said.

Walter found the coordinates of the _Farragut_ then said the coordinates out loud.

"George." De said.

George turned toward the screen.

"My pleasure." George said, firing the phasers upon the _Farragut_ 's direction.

"Why you arrogant inferior-" Baron was not able to finish what she had started as the screen turned to black.

The _Farragut_ trembled with a cackle.

"Fire at will!" Baron ordered.

Suddenly the lower half of the _Farragut_ appeared acting as a shield for the _Enterprise._ The lower half received scars and burn marks. De was in the chair staring in horror as he realized that it was Bill. Leonard was sitting at the science station wearing a seat belt. The lower half turned in the direction of Baron's saucer section and repeatedly fired flying in her direction. The men and women aboard the starship stood still watching in awe at the pathetic attempt to try stopping her.

"Fire at the _Farragut_." Tisk said, calmly.

The phasers fired upon the hull that was flying probably faster than fifty miles per hour.

"Disable the Enterprise!" Baron demanded. "NOW!"

One phaser blast struck the nacelles of the _Enterprise_ and then the _Farragut_ crashed against the saucer section of Baron's ship. Electricity cackled and men and women were sent flying out into space. Tisk found a leveler then enabled the emergency gravity pull. Gravity returned with a enacted forcefield. Tisk searched for Baron among the wreckage pulling aside the wall paneling and dangling wiring.

The _Farragut_ was turning away from the planet with the saucer section leaving behind debris and freely floating bodies heading in the direction of the sun. Tisk found her mate then put her into her arms. Baron had a fatal injury in her torso with one hand covering the injury. Baron took Tisk's hand. The _Farragut_ went into warp with a sonic boom being left behind tipping the Enterprise down toward the planet. The _Enterprise_ was falling due to the lack of a nacelle and that it had overwhelming weight.

 _"Admiral McCoy speaking."_

The crew were leaving the bridge.

 _"We are engaging in a saucer separation."_

There were people moving from one place to another.

 _"We will go down to the battle bridge and those who are not from Earth will be taken to the saucer section."_

Walter and George gasped at the identical bridge to the original staring back at them.

 _"Yes, all seven hundred of you."_

Walter and George exchanged a smile.

 _"Ambassadors and personnel please report to the saucer section."_

The two men went to their familiar stations and began to work on separating from the saucer section.

 _"And you are welcome."_

De was in the captain's chair, again, this time he was scared. Karl was at the communications station muttering "How the hell do you work this damn old thing?" trying to adjust communications to a nearby earth bound frequency. He found the screw shaped ear bud in a cubby with a door in the console then put it into his ear. Leonard was at the science station. Doohan was at the engineering station seeing the familiar prop that he pretended to use for three years on set. It was remarkable how he could actually use it this time to check the indicatior of the engines and report the status. But make sure the stress did not get into the dilithium crystals. Worf, under some strange circumstance, walked in holding cotton candy wearing ear plugs.

Karl looked over at Worf.

"Worf!" Karl shouted.

Worf looked over puzzled seeing where he had arrived then turned around and took out his ear plugs.

"You should have left with the others!" Karl said.

Worf raised an eyebrow.

"To that unworthy party?" Worf asked. "It was nonsense."

"Doesn't matter now," De said. "You are to man the internal systems station beside Jimmy."

Worf went over to the internal systems station.

"Where are we going to crash this thin'?" De asked.

"Denver International Airport," George said. "I did some research for my pilot movie. All we need to do is align the ship without hitting any airplanes."

"Make it so." De said.

 _Damn,_ De thought, _now I am talking like Picard. Speaking of Picard. . . Patrick is going to be surprised!_

"All right." George said.

* * *

A little boy was sitting by the window appearing to be bored.

"Tommy, look," His father, Jeremy Skittler, said. "There is a flying shark outside your window!"

Tommy looked over.

"Mooom, dad is messing with me again." Tommy said.

"Honey," Martinez Skittler, Tommy's mother, said. "How many times must I tell you to stop poking at his brain?"

"Our kid should be like all the other kids," Jeremy said. "Annoying, loud, creative, rude, and obnoxious."

"You don't have that kind of kid in our house." Martinez said.

"Yes, I do," Jeremy said. "That is what I married you for!"

"I thought you married me for my money." Martinez said, reading a novel.

Jeremy appeared to be insulted.

"I married you for you," Jeremy said. "Can't a kid be a kid?"

Suddenly a man from down the row was screaming "THERE IS A GREMLIN OUT THERE ON THE WING!" A woman came down the row coming to the source of the screaming. Tommy looked over to the side of the window with his eyes on the wide wings. There was no gremlin to be seen on the wing span. Tommy pouted. Major look. There was a insane man on the air plane obviously. Tommy suddenly saw a falling skeleton coming through the atmosphere.

"DAD, DAD,DAD, THERE'S A BLAZING FALLING SKELETON FALLING THROUGH SPACE AND OH LOOK THERE'S A-. . . what the hell is a phone doing in the atmosphere?"

"Tommy, language!" Martinez scolded her son.

Jeremy looked over to see what Tommy was seeing.

"Oh my god." Jeremy said, taking out a bag and puked into it.

Martinez looked over to see a starship, as did her son, among other people to see a starship crashing through the clouds leaving a trail of smoke behind. It looked awfully like the _Enterprise_ falling in _Star Trek Beyond_ except it had a classic feel to it. Martinez screamed as the airplane went chaos.

"The _Enterprise_ is real!" Tommy said. "The _Enterprise_ is real!"

* * *

If one was watching the flare of the sun through a special telescope they would have seen a saucer with a unusual lower half on top of it bringing itself forth into the sun making quite the spectacle. The scientists watching had wide eyes and documented the event. A electrical entity jumped from the telescope to the pad and took a short trip through the internet. Our view changed into the empty runway and in waiting seats were anxious impatient people. The TSA were doing their job deliberately slower than usual because they didn't want to alarm the passengers or let them see. Long lines would prevent anyone from a good view of the run way.

To bad the _Enterprise_ was all ready on the news by that time.

Right before the _Farragut_ entered,communications between all of the starships was lifted and a message was sent: **Your queens are dead. Surrender.**

"Lower the wheels!" The female voice said over the communication.

"The _Enterprise_ wasn't built to be a airplane!" Karl replied to the woman on the other end. "What do you think we are in? Airplane 3?"

"The dilithium crystal's been burned out!" Doohan said.

"George?" De asked.

Karl bickered with the woman ending up hanging the line on her exasperated muttering something like "This is a starship not a plane."

"I can land us without them," George said. "We have to hope the granite cushions our landing."

Leonard shared a look with De that of concern.

"You must know your planet well." Worf said.

"We don't know about the ship, though." Doohan said.

"Karl, has the runway been cleared?" De asked.

"Yes." Karl said.

"Good," De said. "We are goin' to set this ship up to self destruct after we land."

"What are the self destruct codes?" Leonard asked.

"I forgot." Doohan said.

"I remember!" Karl said. "I watched _Let That Be Your Last Battlefield_ and _The Search for Spock_ often in the case that we had to do it."

* * *

 _"Destruct sequence 1,code 1-1 A."_ We overhear De's voice.

There were people watching the screens from inside the waiting room in the long lines.

 _"Destruct sequence 2, code 1-1 A-2B."_ Leonard's voice was heard.

Several of the waiting passengers tilted over eyebrows furrowed seeing the ship getting heated.

" _Destruct sequence 3, code 1 B-2B-3._ " Doohan's voice was overhead.

The screen darted down to the runway where it shows there being a empty runway while a woman was reporting.

" _Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for two minute countdown._ "

Zach and Miles were sitting on the edges of their seats at home with their two pets huddled together. Chris was attempting to call Karl, repeatedly, while walking back and forth. Nichelle and her co-stars were staring at the wide television screen gaping. Nichelle knew her former co-stars were on the ship. She was not sure if George could land the _Enterprise_ in real life. John Cho was shooting a scene for a TV show in progress called _The warrior detectives_ that was set in 2248. The _Enterprise_ came to a landing on the runway making long deep scars into the pavement spinning in circles until it came to a stop.

" _Code zero zero zero. Destruct. Zero._ " De said.

" _This is a recording on July 1st, 2016 at 5:57 PM,_ " A recording by Bill started. _"I decided to make this video in the incident that I die in the event of an accidental death in this plan I have constructed. De, if Sarek is showing you this. I am dead. Beyond return. Or if he thinks I am dead but I am not. . . then at least you know what I have to say. Or if . . . I lose my memory. . . Memories of you,"_ De left the bridge. _"Len,"_ Leonard went into the turbo lift. _"Jimmy,"_ Doohan went into the turbo lift with Worf behind him. _"Walter,"_ Walter went in with Karl behind him. _"George," A_ nd George went into the turbo lift. _"Liz, Nichelle,Gene, and Barret. . . Meeting you all has changed me. I like to think that because no one else in my life has affected me as you have. You are like the opposite version of the Enterprise crew but still you were ones who stuck together like glue. For that, thank you."_ One could just imagine the hints of a smile on Bill's face if it were visual. _"If I had to repeat my mistakes in the past I would do it again. You are all fine actors. And I think you can move on from this when I am gone. At least the Bill you knew. But if I or he don't remember you. . . You can suggest one of my books to him/me!"_

 _There was a sigh._

 _"By the time I do remember, I figured I would be dead or you will be be dead first."_

The men made it to the transporter.

 _"But do me a favor."_

Doohan refused to do the beam out.

 _"Take care of Leonard. Will you?"_

Leonard made a compelling argument that he knew how this version worked and that it looked nothing like the newer version.

 _"Goodbye, old friend."_

Doohan relented then put a random set of coordinates. Then he joined the crew onto the transporter pad. In a blue haze followed by a familiar melodic tune they appeared in the airport out of the long lines that had been gathering. They were in their earth attire except for Worf. De took his phone out as they headed toward the exit. There is a loud explosion that sends the airport into chaos and the ground trembled beneath their feet. Glass to the waiting room windows were shattered and scrap metal flew in all directions. Sick Bay was the first place to be destroyed then the corridors, the botany labs, the empty conference room, the battle bridge, battle engineering, the numerous rooms and levels, and finally the Battle Bridge. The warp core's affects were nullified by a option for self destruction on Earth.

* * *

The scene in the middle of the runway had been blocked by a large set up tent on both sides of the run way. A large portion of transporter room 1 had survived and it was being towed to Area 51 in large trailers. The run way was being repaired with new cement at the sections where there had been a single nacelle making deep embedded scars going different directions. The captain's chair was in one of many trailers. The bridge was being towed as well in pieces and was to be put back together in a undisclosed location. Reporters were able to report the clean up on live TV and that alienated any cover ups that could be done.

Our view goes into the trailer at night while the vehicle is on the road. There are various shapes seen inside the trailer. Most of them can induce a freaky atmosphere perfect for a horror movie. There is a sound of trembling furniture of some kind in the wide trailer. From the outside there is a more interesting scenery. The passing farm fences. Owls were hunting out at night. The moving trees grouping up around country houses that had their lights on. If one had stopped their car they would have heard a cricket and seen the constellation from the dark sky when among them were blinking moving figures. One could argue they were airplanes, UFOS, or helicopters. Now back to the trailer. Several of the figures were covered by a tarp of some kind. However there is two pieces among the collection that are not covered by a tarp or a blanket. Those items? A transporter pad and a transporter console.

The transporter console booted up.

 **Coordinates locked.**

The transporter pad powered up illuminating the inside of the trailer.

 **Beaming in progress.**

The view turns toward the headlights as a loud melodic sound was over heard.

* * *

Our view lowers down from the florescent lights. Leonard came down the hall with a rather concerning look on his face. It had been three days since the explosion at Denver international airport. The Federal Government were calling it a jet experiment gone wrong and the general public just wasn't about to believe that a gigantic starship should be called a jet. Worf was invited to stay over at Karl's house until his ride came. Apparently Worf turned out to be a good cook and made the Urban's a nice dinner. Karl's developed a liking to his 'personal' chief and introduced 'earthily' recipes to him. Leonard came to the left side of the hall where a tearful Elizabeth was listening to the young, handsome British Doctor Vivi Brooke.

Vivi had a sad expression on his face nodding his head then he left the tearful wife.

"How is he?" Leonard asked, sitting down alongside Elizabeth.

"S-stable," Elizabeth said. "He needs transplants."

"But?" Leonard asked.

"They have no idea what he has," Elizabeth said. "His organs are failing. Bill cannot breath on his own. It's like he came out of a transporter incomplete.":

Leonard was silent.

Elizabeth looked over toward Leonard.

"He appeared in the middle of the highway in a golden ball," Elizabeth said. "They could have ran him over! They could have ran over my Bill in the middle of the road." Her face was twisting up. "So tell me the story the story that my husband told me over IM is true. To give me a reason to believe he didn't just nearly get killed for no reason. The agents who visited my house told me a fake cover up story."

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"They lied to me," Elizabeth said. "I want to hear the truth from you! You've known Bill long before I met him."

Leonard lowered his eyebrow.

"Bill's account of events had occurred." Leonard said.

Elizabeth wiped a tear off.

"He is in a coma," Elizabeth said. "Many of his . . . many of his. . . many of his organs were not right." She blew her nose into the tissue then squeezed it into a ball in her hands. "They say he has a sixty-nine percent chance of living in a coma without being aware and the rest. . . There is a chance he will die." Her shoulders were trembling. She looked over toward Leonard with red eyes. "Have you come to make your goodbyes?"

Leonard briefly closed his eyes then opened them.

"No." Leonard said.

"I am ready." Elizabeth said.

"There is something you must know about Bill's stunt," Leonard said. "He did this to himself." He looked over toward Elizabeth. "He used a bio-engineered device to bring himself into the digital word turning his carbon body into data. When he turned himself into data the information needed to make his most necessary vital parts was lost in translation. The most important information, as I was told, is clung to throughout the procedure like a memory net. Some memories are lost that are not needed for this net. He will be incomplete for that reason."

Elizabeth got up covering her mouth in horror then ran into her husbands room and came to Bill's side then sat down into the chair alongside him where she cried. She lowered her head, trembling, crying into her hands. Leonard took his phone out then began to call make a call to De. Our scene looked over Leonard shoulder to see a array of blue light with a familiar melody occupying it. Whichov appeared on the other side of the bed. Whichov approached Elizabeth then started to speak. Elizabeth looked up with renewed hope in her eyes. Whichov nodded at her question. She took the padd from him then signed it. Whichov closed the blinds.

There are melodic sounds from inside the room.

* * *

"I am Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan." Sarek introduced himself.

China, Russia, Britain,and the US were selected to begin the negotiations. They had sent their generals. Each of them were, in a way, represented their respective home soil. A select few were roped in not the entire world. China, as Sarek was familiar to, would openly talk about there being aliens. He accepted that. Sarek had witnessed this exchange prior in a episode of _Stargate SG-1_. The men stared at the alien with their hands on the table in a big ball. Sarek suggested telepathically the American representative take a drink of coffee then put it down on the table. Afterwards the American representative cleared his throat.

"As in, Sarek, the Vulcan?" The American representative asked, leaning forward.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"And why we should trust you?" The Russian representative asked.

"Trust is something that develops over time," Sarek said. "I do not request you to begin it right away but in the interest of many planets and my people, it would be very convenient that we became allies."

"We have to tell our people as well." The Chinese representative said.

"Acceptable." Sarek said.

The American represenative's eyes widened, his eyebrows hunched together, and his mouth came to a distraught jaw slack.

"This could make hysteria," The American Representative said. "And chaos!"

"Why are you so willing to pull humanity through this?" The Britain representative asked.

"A man risked his life to save you," Sarek said. "You know of him. An actor. We are not sure if he will remember everything, per say. He risked his entire life to save your planet and our lives as well. You must be familiar to William Shatner." Eyebrows shot up. "The prime directive brought us here. It has come to our attention that changes must be made in our strict non-interfering process." The eyebrows shot down." I have seen your Area 51's for myself. It is disgusting and cruel what you have done to the Asgaard. All of you." Bitterness and disappointment was in Sarek's voice. "But that can be forgiven as is our mistake. My mistake nearly brought down the entire quadrant. We are rebuilding and forming a United Federation of Planets under the condition that we have a inferior planet in our circle."

"What are the Asgaard?" The Chinese representative asked.

"They are gray four feet tall child like beings with the faces of a alien that you are familiar to," Sarek said. "Heart shaped heads, oval eyes, and a small mouth."

"The martians." The American representative said

"They are not from Mars." Sarek said.

"Whatever." The American Representative said.

"Remember the Norse gods?" Sarek asked.

They nodded.

"Of course," The American representative said. "Who would not."

In array of golden light appeared a gray sitting alien in a chair.

"I am Thor, supreme ruler of the Asgaard," Thor said. "My brother is willing to stop his experiments on your race in the exchange that you stop yours."

"Thank you for coming, Thor." Sarek bowed his head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ambassador." Thor said, bowing his head in return.

"We can do that." The American representative said.

"So . . ." The Russian representative said. "Is there such thing as a Stargate?"

"We have many," Thor said. "Though yours is hidden."

There was silence in the room.

"What else should we know?" The Chinese representative asked.

"You have aliens on this planet and others who continue to visit you," Thor said. "You are not alone."

"Remember the WOAH signal?" Sarek asked.

"Yes." The small group said.

"We sent it." Thor said.

"What about the planet with a swarm like field around it?" The American Representative said.

"That is for another species," Thor said. "Their sun will go supernova. They have refused to be relocated and request that we find them another sun."

"Which is what the Asgaard have been doing until three days ago," Sarek said. "When we bumped ships and nearly destroyed our escape ride."

"It was not nearly," Thor said. "It was a _small_ scratch. Your starship is not made of china."

"Look who is talking." The American representative faked a cough.

"Your efforts to get rid of the Goa'uld was very helpful," Thor said. "If only you could take down the Ori the same way."

Sarek raised his left eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Sarek said.

"No, it is a hypothetical joke." Thor said, sarcastically.

"I accept your challenge." Sarek said

"Wait a minute," The Russian representative said. "Are you telling me that the beings who drink humans emotions and the ones who pretend they are gods with big fucking staffs are real?" The rest was spoken in Russian followed by hand raising, yelling, and what sounded like cursing. "Excuse me, I must consult with my superiors regarding this discovery."

"You are excused." Sarek said.

"I did not say to _tackle_ them," Thor said, as the Russian left the room. "You will be squashed and defeated like many before you."

"Not if we work together." Sarek said.

"Say, we have a stargate," The American representative said. "Which we don't know where it is."

"If you promise to use it responsibly," Sarek said. "We do not wish for a war to erupt due to reaching out."

"It would be bad news for us as well including your civilization." Thor said.

"We can do that." The Chinese Representative said.

"But you will need to share the gate." Thor said.

"Yes," The British representative said. "We must share it. Have teams. One team from our nations represent us."

". . .Excuse me, but where the hell are we going to set the base up?" The American representative said.

"Logically, a mountain," Sarek said. "And it must be called Rock'en Edge Mountain base."

"And he is a fan of Rock 'N Roll." The American representative said, sounding mildly annoyed.

Sarek's remaining eyebrow twitched.

"Logically, the name is very appealing and you are to decide how the Stargate works without our help." Sarek said.

"What?" The chinese representative said, standing up. "We could open a gate up to a planet that has a black hole!"

"And a time dilation field." The British representative said.

"Then you must explode it or consult with the ones who created _Stargate SG-1_." Sarek said.

"But that is a TV show!" The American representative said.

Thor held up a finger.

" _Was_." Thor said.

"You will not need to travel through Stargates in the next hundred years," Sarek said. "Your dreams, ambitions, and hopes will come true. You must keep this secret for now and eventually,when you accomplish warpdrive, announce the existence of a Stargate and our alliance," Sarek's hands came into a ball on the table. "This is a big leap for all of us."

"Bear with them," Thor said. "They are flawed but Vulcans with good intentions."

The remaining members shared glances.

"We need to consult with our superiors." The Chinese representative said.

"You may consult and we will be waiting." Sarek said.

One by one they filed out of the room.

"Are you sure of what you are doing, Ambassador?" Thor asked.

Sarek looked over toward Thor.

"As I ever will be." Sarek said.

* * *

Bill's eyes slowly started to open. He could hear beeping. Where was he? Bill could hear the voices and the click of wheels going past his room. His fuzzy vision made out the shapes of chairs, a door to a restroom, closed blinds, and a brown open door where across from it is a reception like desk. So he is in a hospital. Images flashed before his eyes. His vision began to clear up into standard eye vision. Bill looked over to see a strange man beside him with a left pointed eyebrow and a missing right eyebrow. He was dressed up in a robe of some kind that reminded him of a monk or something like that. His dark hair was graying hair. He had pointy ears that both of which had a device wrapped around them keeping into shape. There was a word at the tip of his tongue yet he could not touch it.

The man had a stoic face.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," Bill said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sarek." Sarek said.

 _Trekker_ , A word seaminglessly popped up into Bill's mind.

"Glad to meet you, Trekker." Bill said, holding his hand out.

A small smile grew on Sarek's face as he took Bill's hand.

"And yours?" Sarek asked.

"Bill." Bill said, as they stopped shaking hands.

"Your full name." Sarek said, letting go of Bill's hand.

"It is Bill." Bill said.

"How old are you?" Sarek asked.

"Eighty-five." Bill said.

"What do you remember last?" Sarek asked.

"I remember. . ." Bill said, looking down. "I remember . . ." Bill turned his head in the direction of Sarek confused. "I remember nothing."

"In time you will remember more," Sarek said. "And Trekker for you is a small piece of a large puzzle."

"Huh," Bill said. "Feels like it means something important."

In the room came a group of young people. Who did they remind him of? They were so young and fresh in their prime. However, he could imagine them in uniforms. The blonde man was briefly in a golden shirt and shorter than the man beside him. For some reason the taller man, in the blink of an eye, had pointy ears and a blue shirt. The man roughly the pointy eared man had, momentarily, a blue shirt with cuff links indicating his rank as a Lieutenant Commander. The brief memory faded away returning to a ordinary group of young men with a woman in their small group.

"Hey Bill, how are you?" Chris asked.

"Do I know you?" Bill asked.

"Of course you do. It is me, Chris, remember?" Chris said.

Bill looked over toward his right to see a a strange man with pointy ears, one pointed up eyebrow, and a missing right eyebrow. _I must be imaging things or this guy is real,_ Bill thought, _he looks familiar._

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan." Sarek repeated.

"Do I know you?" Bill asked.

"Affirmative," Sarek said. "I am a just met." He looked over toward the men and the woman. "Greetings."

Sarek made his hand perform the ta'al.

A flash of recognition spread on Bill's face.

"Oh!" Bill said. "Those kids are the new us. Meet the new Jim, new Bones, new Spock, new Uhura, new Scotty, new Sulu, and new Chekov!"

Chris appeared to be concerned.

"Do you know who I am?" Chris asked.

"No, who are you?" Bill said.

"I just told you." Chris said.

"No, you didn't." Bill said.

"Chris, Chris Pine." Chris said.

Zach was gaping at Sarek as though he were some holy god who had come to life. His eyes were a wide pool of shock. Pegg opened a drawer then took out a pen and a brochure then came to the other side of the bed politely asking for a autograph. Saldana fainted, however, Cho caught her before she landed on the floor. Yelchin took out his ipad device then positioned it. Karl patted on Chris's shoulder with a grin. Chris had a pale face. The new cast of _Star Trek_ reintroduced themselves to Bill. Our scene backtracked out of the room to where Leonard and De had just came in. It had been two days since Bill had been found, taken to the hospital, and treated by medical devices from a starship above. At least they were not aware of that part. Five minutes later Sarek came out of the room, hands in his sleeves, appearing to be disturbed.

"How is he?" De asked.

"He has short term memory loss as of this moment," Sarek said. "I grieve with thee."

De sat down into the nearby chair with a horrified expression on his face.

"You mean to say he remembers nothing about the people he knows." Leonard said.

"Affirmative," Sarek said. "In time his short term memory loss will go away and his long term will eventually return."

"Does he know his name?" De asked in a low voice.

Sarek looked over in the direction of De.

"He remembers his nickname." Sarek said.

"Did you do a mind meld?" Leonard asked.

"If I had done a mind meld before, I would have known the truth before hand," Sarek said. "I accept the consequences of my actions. We should have searched in London for The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" De and Leonard asked.

"A time traveling half human alien from Gallifrey," Sarek said. "He is referred to as The Doctor and his telephone box as the TARDIS."

A smile grew on De's face and a laugh escaped that became light hearted and just laughable. De leaned into the backside of the chair then folded his arms where his laughter came to a stop. It had just occurred to De and Leonard what show that Sarek had been talking about.

"Part of me is glad that you didn't chase down David Tennant and Matt Smith." De said.

"Respectively they portrayed the tenth doctor and the eleventh." Leonard said.

"Fascinating," Sarek said. "That explains the wig the eleventh doctor was wearing." There was a long stare from the two men. "His bed side hair was unnaturally in the wrong position. It just occurred to me why the doctor was in the zombie movie." The small group started to come out of Bill's room. "Pardon me, but I have to take my leave." He held his hand up conducting the ta'al sign. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper." Leonard returned the greeting.

Sarek went past the two men then went into the elevator. He pressed floor 1. The elevator dinged then started to close the doors. A man with brown hair stopped the elevators door from closing then he slid in wearing blue scrubs holding a padd in one hand and a set of car keys. Sarek looked over in the direction of the young man. The young man seemed to somewhere in his late twenties.

"Greetings," Sarek said. "I am Ambassador Sarek."

"Alex Grayson," Alex said. "Going to be Amanda later, though," Sarek was stunned to hear a woman's voice coming from the young man. "It doesn't feel me in a man's body." He looked over in the direction of Sarek. "Nice ears. You must get a lot of women hitting on you."

"Negative," Sarek said, turning his head away. "I do not."

"You are a liar." Alex said.

"I do not lie." Sarek said.

"Everyone lies." Alex said.

"I refuse to be with a mate, Miss Grayson." Sarek said.

"Why?" Alex said. "You look fifty. A girl would jump on you!"

"I do not see the point in females jumping on me when I am not a trempoline." Sarek said.

"And you are dressed up as Vulcan," Alex said. "Personally, that means you are a monk like guy who sets aside emotions and refuses to let himself be in a relationship because he is afraid the love of his life will die before him. But it is noted that statically women outlive men. You are afraid that you will get crushed and your wife or husband will be left alone. You are afraid you will hurt them because your emotions are tied to your strength. You are a frightened man hiding behind a mask. You are currently grieving for someone." Sarek looked over in the direction of Alex. "And you just came out of something like a car crash so you keeping yourself closed off because you are afraid the next time you open yourself up then it will be fatal. The next person (who you care about deeply) who dies will effect you greatly and you will die of a broken heart. People take risks. Life is full of risks. Life is supposed to be shared not spent alone."

"How did you know I lost someone dear to me?" Sarek finally asked.

"You are acting on auto-pilot," Alex said.

Sarek turned his head away.

"I take it you have been through the same thing." Sarek said.

"I was that way when my parents discovered my bisexuality," Alex said. "I was kicked out. I lost the two most important people in my life. They act like I am dead to them and that I am not their daughter. I am afraid if I die they will call me a boy in my funeral. I am not a boy. I am a girl. God put me in a man's body and I want his mistake to be corrected."

"How long have you been this way?" Sarek asked.

"My entire life," Alex said. "Parents understood my 'not the right body' part but not my sexuality."

"I grieve with thee." Sarek said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means I share your grief." Sarek said.

"Interesting." Alex said.

There was a period of silence in the elevator as it continued going down.

"Would you like to be turned into a woman ahead of schedule?" Sarek asked.

"Yes," Alex said. "I am well aware of what being a woman means. I want that."

"Your decision is wise and your parents are idiots." Sarek said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights turned off.

"This is new." Alex said, looking around appearing to be perplexed.

Sarek took out a communicator.

"Sarek to _Enterprise_." Sarek said.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"A communicator," Sarek said. "Sarek to _Enterprise_." He lowered it down appearing to be puzzled. "There must be a solar flare occurring or there could be a internal electrical problem occurring preventing a signal being sent. Logically, that means someone has rigged the elevator." He took out a gas mask from his pocket. "Within two minutes there will be smoke. I am willing to share it with you."

"Woah, woah, woah, you are over prepared." Alex said.

"Indeed." Sarek said, with a nod.

"What else do you have in your pocket?" Alex asked, with a eyebrow raised.

"Just these." Sarek said, handing the gas mask to Alex.

Smoke came from the corners of the elevator. Alex put the gas mask on. Sarek ripped out the railing from the side of the elevator then poked the square lid up with a single poke by the rail. Sarek placed the rail alongside the wall covering his nose. There was a distinctive smell. It was knock out gas Sarek realized. Sarek held his breath climbing to the top of the elevator. Sarek held his hand out for Alex.

"It seems someone wants to abduct you." Sarek said, his nose no longer being covered.

"I can take care of myself!" Alex said.

"Normally, in earthily movies, knock out gas means there are armed men at the basement and the elevator is not headed for the lobby." Sarek said.

Alex took Sarek's hand.

"Get me out of here!" Alex said.

Sarek pulled Alex out of the elevator then onto the top. He took the small gas mask off his face then handed it back to the Ambassador. Sarek looked around observing the elevator shaft and conducting a quick analysis of escape. Sarek put the gas mask away while Alex was thanking him for the quick help. Sarek closed the door to the elevator.

"Hello, are you listening?" Alex asked.

Sarek stood up.

"When I say jump then you must jump to the nearest pipe and attempt to open the doors." Sarek said.

"I can't do that!" Alex said.

"You can try. Trying is better than nothing." Sarek said.

"You are insane!" Alex said.

"So is your species." Sarek said.

Alex's face turned red.

"Hey!" Alex said. "I am not a man!"

"I am referring to your civilization not your gender." Sarek said.

"Hey, that is still insulting." Alex said.

"Jump." Sarek said.

"I am not-" Sarek shoved Alex off the elevator to where the young man caught onto a pole lodged alongside the elevator doors. "I am not a rag doll!"

"I would easily dislodge the pipe and end up falling if there were two of us on the same pipe," Sarek said. "It would be illogical to join you."

"YOU ARE INNNNNSSSSSSAAAAANNNNNEEEE!" Alex shouted back as the elevator went down speedily. "Saaaareeeeeek!"

Alex turned his head away then turned his attention to the elevator doors. He tried to pry the doors open but apparently he needed two hands to pry the doors open. Alex sighed, leaning his head against the pipes appearing to be in defeat. Alex sighed looking up. Today was just a typical day followed by taking care of patients, listening to gossip, eating lunch with a majority of the doctors in the cafeteria, making out with men in the closet, and participating in surgery. This was another level of crazy for the Denver Hospital.

Alex knocked on the door three times.

"Someone help!" Alex said. "I am stuck!"

Alex looked down to see the slowly rising elevator returning.

"Shit!" Alex said.

Alex knocked repeatedly.

"HELP!" Alex said. "I am over here! Elevator coming through! HELP!"

 _I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die,_ Alex was sure of it as he knocked repeatedly on the door.

The doors were pried open by a pair of hands then Alex was bright into the hall with a beating heart landing on his knees. He was sweating, profusely, feeling like he had been jogging a marathon. His adrenaline was running. He looked over to see there were was a security officer talking into his walkie talkie. Another security officer helped Alex up and asked if he was okay. The elevator went right past the doors.

As it turned out someone had called in a potential suicide in the hospital being Alex Grayson five minutes ago. That apparently alarmed the staff who alerted the security officers to be on the look out for Alex. Everyone knew he would not do that. Our scene transitioned to the lobby where Alex was seeing his would-have-been-assassins being guided out the doors.

"Where is Sarek?" Alex asked.

"Who?" Officer Beckett asked.

"Pointy eared man," Alex said. "Did you find his body?"

"You just found out your parents tried to kill you," Beckett said. "And there was no one in the elevator."

"But he saved my life." Alex said.

"You could have imagined him when you were scared," Beckett said. "In case your parents hired more hit-men you will have police presence at your apartment," Beckett patted Alex's shoulder. "I am so sorry for what happened."

Alex cleared his throat.

"How did you find out?" Alex asked.

"They started talking after being caught." Beckett said. "You are lucky that the elevator stopped on the floor three and didn't just go to the basement right away."

Alex smiled.

"He got off." Alex said.

Alex saw a familiar figure go out the doors. Alex darted in the direction of the figure recognizing it even from the distance and even though he had known the Vulcan for a few minutes it felt like he knew this guy all ready despite profiling him on the spot. He had, at one point, studied to be a criminal profiler until that fell through. By Alex's opinion, Sarek came from a wealthy family from Europe and had some disease that affected their strength and their emotions. It was fairly logical except for the green color that he had seen on Sarek's skin.

"Sarek, wait!" Alex shouted running after the Vulcan.

Sarek continued his trek.

If he were to leave it would be generally out of the public view.

"Saaareek!" Alex shouted.

Sarek came to a stop at the back parking space raising his eyebrow.

"Yes?" Sarek said.

Alex came to a stop.

"You. . . you. . . you saved my life." Alex said.

Sarek bowed his head.

"Indeed." Sarek said.

"Who are you really?" Alex asked.

"S'chn T'gai Sarek of Vulcan," Sarek said. "I am the Vulcan Ambassador."

"You don't look like the one from the new movies," Alex said. "You look like the old Sarek."

Sarek did not seem to be pleased.

"I am nothing like him." Sarek said.

Alex stepped forward.

"You offered me a chance to change my gender." Alex said.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"How long will it take?" Alex asked.

"If all things go according to the procedure, half a day." Sarek said.

"You said 'if'." Alex said.

"You are a new species and we have never performed a gender change on beings similar to Jaffa." Sarek said. "The hormone treatment will change your body design quicker than the ones you have on this planet. Once this is done. . . You can never go back to being a man."

Alex stepped forward now close enough to Sarek.

"I want it." Alex said.

"Of course, Amanda." Sarek said.

"S'chon to Ambassador Sarek," S'chon's voice came from the communicator. "We are prepared to beam you up."

"Change of plans," Sarek said. "Two to beam up. We have a visitor to help."

Alex's eyes were wide.

" _Star Trek_ is real." Alex said.

Sarek closed the communicator.

"No,Amanda," Sarek said,putting one hand on the side of Alex's shoulder. "Aliens are real."

Alex and Sarek were surrounded by golden bands of light following the sounds of a familiar melodic tune meeting the ears of the young man. In a golden flash they were gone from the parking lot.

* * *

 _"Captain, what is your opinion on our recent addition Lieutenant Worf?" Spock asked._

 _"I just met him," Jim said. "Not like the ship is going to explode because Bones and Worffy here don't get along."_

 _"It would be a chaotic med bay with a Security personnel being a member of a highly antagonizing empire." Spock said._

 _"He promised he wouldn't choke Bones to death," Jim said. "I promise you that your space husband is going to be fine."_

 _"I am concerned," Spock said. "And we are not married."_

 _"Yes, we are." Jim said._

 _"WORF, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LET ME TREAT THAT INFECTION!" McCoy shouted._

 _"It can heal naturally." Worf replied._

 _"NATURALLY?" McCoy repeated. "Do you want to lose that leg or somethin'?"_

 _"I do not wish to lose my leg but I can ride this infection out." Worf said._

 _"Infections don't just leave they wreck and kill." McCoy said._

 _Jim and Spock exchanged a glance then walked into med bay that brightly engulfed the scene into white._

Karl awoke panting in bed. It was a strange dream he had that made no sense. Star Trek wouldn't just add a Klingon this late into the game. There hasn't been a peace treaty and Star Fleet as of recently in the movie verse due to the arrival of Nero in 2233 and channeling trust issues between Vulcans, Klingons,and the humans. He wiped sweat off his brow. He got out of bed then put on his slippers.

He needed a drink.

Being single and having joint custody with his children, Hunter and Indiana, was the tip of the iceberg. His children lived with their mother Natalie. They had set dates when the children could visit him and sometimes they couldn't make it but when they could make it that just made his day. Natalie didn't believe him at first about being on a alien starship until it appeared on the news and she would appear on his doorstep apologetic with the two children by her side. Chris joked that despite being divorced Karl and Natalie were still married to their children.

It was 5:47 AM.

Karl got off the bed then went to the door flipping the light on.

Karl could smell the scent of eggs being cooked.

"Is that duck eggs or chicken eggs?" Karl asked.

"They came from the package." Worf replied.

Karl came into the kitchen where he could see that Worf was donned in a apron, one hand busy coking the eggs and the other hand turning the bacon over. Karl looked over to see a plate with what could be debated as remains of Klingon food or dog turd but knowing Worf it was likely his native food. Where the hell did he manage to get his home food on Earth. Worf normally didn't dress up in a apron.

"I made you coffee." Worf said.

"How long have you been up, man?" Karl asked,

"I awoke an hour ago when a intruder landed on my stomach and repeatedly clawed into me." Worf asked.

"A stray cat woke you up." Karl said, as a smile danced on his face.

"He was a worthy warrior." Worf said.

"Did you kill him?" Karl said, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Cats do not throw daggers. It would be wrong to kill a cat that has no experience in hand to hand combat." Worf said.

Karl had a short laugh shaking his head.

"There are many people on this planet who would argue against that." Karl said, then he took a sip from the coffee cup.

"Your agent called an hour ago," Worf said. "Regarding your story idea for this _Doom 2_."

Karl lowered the cup.

"What did he say?" Karl asked.

"It was sick and he asked when you can write it," Worf said. "I fail to see how a script can get sick."

"Well, looks like while we are waiting for word on _Dredd 2_ you can bounce ideas with me about what happens to C-24 and how it could possibly screw up that it would bring me in." Karl said.

"Zombie apocalypse like." Worf said.

"No _World War Z 2_ for you,Mr Worf!" Karl said.

"It was a good movie." Worf said.

"It was terrible. Even the hardcore zombie fans I know label it as the worst," Karl said. "I have seen much better zombie movies."

"What if the UAC spilled C-24 on a colony of pigs and made them superhuman like walking on their back legs, quickly accelerating their evolution to humanization, but some are left as mutants that look ugly and are killers." Worf said.

"I like that!" Karl said, snapping his fingers.

"That once happened." Worf took a sip of milk with his free hand.

Karl's jaw dropped, his elbow was on the counter, and he was leaned forward.

"Are you telling me that Klingons are a product of genetic meddling?" Karl asked.

Worf wiped off his milk beard then turned his attention to the pans.

"Different species," Worf said. "I was part of the charge to get rid of the bad seeds. It is why I have a scar on my forehead."

"Owch." Karl said, with a wince.

"I lost half my team." Worf said.

Karl sat there soaking in the information.

"You mean all of them." Karl said.

"Out of twenty-three Klingons," Worf said. "I was the only one who came back alive with survivors behind me."

"So. . . Did Zombies go that fast in your experience?" Karl asked.

"No," Worf said. "But I enjoyed the movie due its humorous quality of zombies. They are slow as a turtle."

Worf took another sip of his drink.

* * *

The scene transitioned to a barbecue party in a large backyard. Worf was cooking the barbecue. There were bowls of fruit on the table, plates, forks, napkins, cheese and chips,salad, and some meat here and there. It was apparent that Worf was cooking two goose that he hunted down via arrow. Karl was talking to J.J about a idea he had for a movie that had everything he liked. Male characters to imply had a romance,humor, action, adventure, starships, and so on. He was basically insisting J.J adapt it to his own vision and take it off his hands.

De wasn't there but at home enjoying the peace and quiet with his wife Carolyn.

Leonard was 'spending time with family' and Bill was supposedly 'spending time at the ranch with his wife'. Well that was partially the truth for the both of the two men. Both families were spending time together. It had been three years since Sarek had entered their lives. Thanks to his arrival, Leonard and Bill had since rekindled. Yet Bill had no memory of the documentary what-so-ever oddly enough. When asked, he would reply with "What documentary are you talking about?" with furrowed eyebrows. Yelchin and Cho were playing chess together. It appeared that Yelchin was winning. There were various other movie stars. They were celebrating the conclusion of filming a back to back duology. Some just joined due to it being a party.

"Karl, that was one bad ass movie you made." Chris said.

Karl nodded.

"Worf needs all the credit for the plot," Karl said. "I just made the subplots and the characters."

"You are the luckiest man alive to be living with a Klingon," Chris said. "And speaking of which when is he leaving?"

"He has been selected for the Stargate program," Karl said. "Worf is leaving in two days."

"You are worried." Chris said.

"He is like a fluffy dog right now not a ferocious warrior." Karl said.

"He can take care of himself." Chris said.

"He's no Spock or no Teal'c," Karl said. "I would be surprised if people are not xenophobic toward him at the base."

"Did I hear my character's name be mentioned?" Zach asked, approaching the two men.

"Worf is enrolled into the Stargate program." Chris said.

"Ah,I see, a program I have no idea or knowledge about," Zach said. "That is a fictional program."

"Not anymore." Karl said.

"How long has it been up?" Chris asked.

"No idea." Karl said.

In a haze of blue light followed by a blue melody where two figures appeared. The first figure was holding hands with a child. Karl's jaw dropped seeing Sarek. He hadn't changed a day, as it appeared, being middle aged and all. Chris had a smile at the little one who had a little pup of some kind on his shoulder. Zach was stead fast frozen in place. Not many people paid attention.

"Greetings." Sarek said. "I received your invite, Mr Pine."

"Yo-yo-you invited Sarek!" Karl said.

"Glad you could come," Chris said. "So where is Amanda?"

"The hospital is keeping her busy and I am glad to babysit little Sybok." Sarek said.

"Greetings." Sybok said.

"This isn't a place to bring your child for a barbecue party." Karl said.

"Ah yes, that, we had that discussion about barbecue regarding our human wedding ceremony," Sarek said. "Our son is like a tribble. He eats anything."

"Sarek, why are you really here?" Karl asked. "Did you screw up on something yet again?"

"Negative," Sarek said. "Can't a friend just attend a friendly party?"

"No kid." Karl said.

"Kid is in." Sarek argued.

"We have fruit for a reason." Zach said before the argument could escelate.

"Fruit!" Sybok repeated. "Daddy, fruit!"

"Sarek, let's talk in private." Chris said,earning a glare from Karl.

"I can take him to the food stand." Zach offered.

"Sybok." Sarek said.

Sybok let go of Sarek's hands holding the pup in his arms as it made adorable cute little puppy like sounds. It looked liked a bear cub or a lion cub at first glance but if one were very observent they would notice it was a mix of both. Sybok left with Zach to the food stand. Chris and Sarek went inside to have a small conversation. Chris closed the door after Sarek entered the house.

"Sarek, I just saved your butt out there," Chris said. He turned toward the Vulcan. "You messed up on something. Didn't you?"

"We found the timelords," Sarek said, his gaze was on the kitchen sink. "This is . . . I am afraid. . a goodbye."

"What?" Chris said.

"I did something I should not." Sarek said.

"Sarek. . ." Chris said,

"It is something you cannot fix." Sarek said.

"Did you?. . ." Chris asked.

"I cannot revisit Bill due to a promise I made to myself." Sarek said.

"What kind of mess did you get into?" Chris asked.

"They discovered what I did and are planning to undo everything. They claim Baron was supposed to take over your planet. Said that every alien species except for them were supposed to go down and that they were not supposed to intervene. No one had to intervene. I argued their prime directive was flawed and could easily make their own downfall like us. My warning fell on deaf ears. You may as well be dead in the next week. I suggest you do things you wish that you did before it is too late."

"Sarek, where are they?" Chris asked.

"I am not going to make another mistake, Mr Pine." Sarek said.

"You are practically asking me to help." Chris said.

"No, I am not. This is a warning if history will change on you and if you are still alive, I grieve with thee." Sarek said.

Sarek headed toward the door.

"Sarek, if there was anything we could do. . . We would do it." Chris said.

Sarek stopped in his tracks briefly closing his eyes and reopened them.

"There is," Sarek said. "Brace yourself."

"Did you building another _Enterprise_?" Chris asked.

"Negative. Every time we tried it fell apart and did not make it past construction." Sarek asked.

Sarek exited the building leaving behind a determined Chris.

"That is because we built one too," Chris said, taking his phone out. He flipped through the contact list and hit a contact then put it to his ear. "Hey Mrs President. . . You said that we could take a ride with the _Enterprise_ whenever we wanted." He turned away from the door. "We are going to save the universe."

Our scene transitioned later on to the ranch where Bill and Leonard were riding horses. Bill appeared to be quite at home riding the horse. He was wearing one of his westerns hats. The ground shook beneath the horses feet and the horses started to act uneasy. The two men exchanged a look of unsure then looked off in the direction of the mountains. They could see from the mountain side that something tore out of the ground then flew in their direction.

"What is that?" Bill asked.

"It looks like a starship," Leonard said. Then Leonard paused as he recognize the starship. "Bill,it is her."

Bill squinted at the approaching starship patting on the side of the horse as Leonard's horse sped off.

"Easy girl." Bill said.

The starship flew over Bill as his eyes widened in realization and then watched the _Enterprise_ fly into the sky.

" _Enterprise_." Bill said, as the last memories of that fatal day returned.

 **The End.**


End file.
